Kingdom Hearts: Rage of Maximus
by Lenchkumaximus
Summary: A young boy, Maximus was killed but he has now been brought to life as a bio-engineered super weapon. When he rescues a young girl from the destruction of her planet at the hands of an evil tyrant, so begins his journey to save the universe!. OC based don't like don't read Rated M for launguage and violence. OC/Terra Branford, Zidane/Garnet
1. I'am Maximus and I'am Dead

**Author Note: **Well now here we are again are we? Well basically this is the first of two prequels to that epic that was Resonance of the Soul, but wait it's get even more confusing because this is in fact a prequel to a rewrite of said story before its even been written so consider this the first in the "Soul" series, Precursor of the Soul and Resonance of the Soul ReMix will follow shortly afterwards.

If you don't like OC based stories you may want to at least give it a chance but if not then don't start complaining because I'm allowed to do whatever I want.

Special shout out to The Unknowing Herald for helping me with realising my flaws with Resonance of the Soul and motivating me to continue writing!

**Kingdom Hearts: Rage of Maximus Chapter 1: I'am Maximus and I'am Dead **

_**Radiant Garden- Capital City of the Empire **_

"Could all citizens be reminded that no firearms are to be used or carried at any time" came a female voice over a speaker as the many hundreds of people who live in the city of Radiant Garden walked through the main street of the city.

The hustling and bustling of the townsfolk filled the air as people pushed and shoved their way through the crowds that crept along the cities popular square.

People stood on the sides of the main street with stalls selling products of all shapes and sizes, right next to the stair case shaped buildings that seemed to travel forever upwards onto the mountains. These were the houses of the poor and lower class population.

Right next to these houses was a giant concrete wall, several feet wide and nearly twenty feet tall, it cut straight through the city like a line a child would draw on his desk and tell the person sitting next to him that this was his area; it split apart the Higher City and the Lower City.

Resting on top of the wall with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed was a young boy ten years of age, his name is Maximus. Unlike most boys his age Maximus was not a fan of going out and playing Blitzball or going down into the town to try and sell pieces of scrap metal for the junk collectors.

Instead Maximus was a fan of resting and relaxation and as such was not prepared when a young girl, two years younger than him, with long blue hair tied back in a ponytail climbed up and stood over him with her arms crossed and an amused expression on her face.

"Dear my big lazy brother, this is your wakeup call" she said before leaning down and grabbing his nose and squeezing it tightly causing him to flail around in pain as she laughed and dodged his uncoordinated punches at her, "Wakeup Goldilocks!" she shouted she let go and he rolled and fell off the wall, landing safely on a pile of newspapers and rolling down to the ground.

He rolled across the ground before looking up and her and frowning "You little goon" he said slowly as he picked himself up. She laughed as he looked round in confusion and annoyance "Hey Max, nice fall" she shouted as she looked down at him with her hands on her hips, "What time is it?" he said grumpily as she jumped down to meet him.

"It's time, Dear brother of mine, to interrupt your little daydreams as we have work to do in case you'd forgotten. So could you please help your dear sister lift this heavy box of useless junk down to the stalls in the main street, pretty please Maxi?" she said in the most innocent voice she could muster as he put her in a headlock. "I told you not to call me that Levy!" he said annoyed as she broke free and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You like it when Terra calls you that" she teased as his face turned to that of embarrassment, "I do not" he said quickly as he picked up the box she had mentioned and started walking off. She laughed and skipped after him, "You love her" she said in a sing song voice as he scoffed and shoved her away.

"Oh grow up; can we please focus on what we're going to do with this stuff right now?" he said with a pout to hide his red cheeks. She laughed as he looked round nervously while running his hand through his ear length brown hair, "She's not in, I went to call on her before coming to get you but her mother said she was out, guess we'll see her at the Usual Spot huh?" she said as they started to walk down a long concrete path that led into the town centre of the Lower City.

They kept walking in silence as Maximus looked up to watch several fighter jets fly over them and circle themselves round the city, "Wonder what's up with them?" he said as Levy stopped to watch with him. "Mum says there was another bombing yesterday, those AVALANCHE people again she said, blew up one of the trains" said Levy as she looked down to the city in worry, he nodded before shrugging and kept walking.

"Maybe we shouldn't go then" she said suddenly and backed away, he looked round at her in confusion, "Levy what's wrong?" he said in concern. She looked away from him, "I just have a bad feeling that's all" she said as she held onto her arm. He sighed and gestured down to the box, "Fine I'll take it to the depot those Gab-Brass guys own, ok sis?" he said as she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Max" she said as they walked off the path and walked down through the slum like houses towards a patch on the wall with several stair cases leading up to the top of the wall. Right next to it was a brown colored building with a large silver chimney coming out of the roof, black smoke poured out of it as the sound of steel cutting could be heard.

Levy let Maximus go in himself as she wasn't a fan of the inside of the factory, she told him to meet her at the top of the wall, their "Usual Spot" once he had done. She carefully and quickly climbed to the top of the wall and sat down with her legs hanging over the edge; she put her hands behind her and stretched and flexed her shoulders.

She could hear people down below shouting all kinds of obscenities at each other as she stared out to the tall castle in the middle of the skyscrapers that looked more like melted glass than buildings. The people walking through the town looked like ants to her as she looked out into the horizon and smiled as she felt the sun's rays on her face.

"Sometimes I wonder why they can't just accept everyone instead of shutting us out like this" she said to herself as she saw the sun reflect off the glass pyramid like buildings and create a beam of multi colored light that shot out into the sky, she watched in amazement as it went off into the clouds.

"Levy?" shouted a voice that she instantly recognised, she grinned and spun round and looked down to where the factory was. Looking up at her was a young girl with long curly green hair tied in a ponytail; she placed her left hand over the top of her face to stop the sun getting in her purple colored eyes as Levy waved down at her.

"Hey Terra get up here, the views brilliant today!" Levy shouted down at her friend. She then span back round but to her disappointment the ray had gone and the sun had become blocked by the ever-growing black clouds that were looming towards her. "Easier done than said" said Terra as she carefully and slowly made her way up the stairs to the top, "That's always the worst part" she said as she sat down next to Levy.

"Bet you wished Maxi would carry you up the stairs, then you wouldn't be so scared of them" said Levy as Terra blushed and pushed her away, "No of course not, I just don't like heights that's all. I don't know why this has to be the Usual Spot anyway, it's way too high up" she said as she peered down to the other side nervously.

Levy laughed and patted her on the back, "Come on Terra, look at this view isn't it beautiful?" she said as she looked out as did Terra. Terra frowned and crossed her arms over her legs, "Yeah looking out to all the people that have better lives than us" Terra said sarcastically.

Levy looked round to her as Terra's face dropped and she looked down to her hands, "Terra something wrong?" said Levy as Terra looked at her with tears nearly coming out of her eyes. "They came again Levy, those men that Mum's always shouting about. They come every few weeks and they ask about me, they ask such strange things and then Mum gets upset. She never tells me what's wrong always telling me that I'm not old enough" she said as Levy placed her hand over Terra's.

"We're here for you Terra, no matter what happens me and Max would come and help you, that's a promise" said Levy as Terra smiled at her. "Thanks Lev, you're my very best friend" said Terra as Levy beamed. "Hey aren't you girls forgetting about me?" came an amused voice behind them as Maximus walked over and sat down between them.

"Oh of course we couldn't forget you Max, we need the big goon with us for protection don't we Terra" said Levy as Maximus rolled his eyes while Terra giggled. "Yeah whatever, your both on your own" he said as he lay back and stared out to the sky. The other two lay back with him and stared with him, "Makes you wish what was out there huh?" said Maximus.

"What do you mean?" said Terra as she looked over to face him, "Well there must be other worlds out there right, someone once told me that the worlds all share one big sky and we're just part one of one big world and that there are thousands out there, millions even" he said as Levy smiled at him and waved at the sky.

"Hi aliens!" she shouted as Terra and Maximus laughed, "But you know I'd like to see those other worlds one day, I wanna to see them all" said Levy as Terra smiled sadly. "Maybe we could go somewhere were people would stop chasing me" she said as Maximus placed his hand over hers, "Don't worry Terra if anyone ever tries to hurt you, I'll protect you" he said as she blushed and looked away from him to hide the big smile on her face.

"Ewwww get a room you two!" teased Levy as she stood up and ran down the stairs as Maximus tried to grab her, "Get back here Levy, you know you're not allowed to wander off by yourself!" he shouted after her. "Come on, we'd better go after her" said Terra as she stood up and walked down after Levy.

Maximus stood up as well and looked back out onto the city in the distance, he looked at the tall white towers of the Radiant Garden Castle, the tallest building in the city "Max!" shouted Terra from the street below. "Coming!" he shouted back as he gave the castle one last look.

He then turned round and followed his friend down the stairs and back onto the streets to look for his sister. Levy ran until she was at the side of a narrow road that would have only been big enough to fit one vehicle, she sat down and pulled out some chalk from her pocket and started drawing on the pavement, she was completely unaware of two people standing next to a large white and blue van about forty feet away from her.

The van was being filled with steel pipes; one man, Rai, was carrying them and lifting them into the back of the van with only one hand, due to the other being wrapped in bandages. He frowned at his friend, a young man with blonde hair wrapped in a bandanna, who was talking to a young woman with silver hair, which covered half of her face; she had a look of disgust on her face as the man started laughing.

"Oh you should have been there Fuu. Rai was trying to fix the puncture and he had the thing up on that shitty jack, this is a jack for a usual car but he was using it for the van. He was under the thing when it came flying down, right on top of his hand and his fucking pinkie flew off!" he shouted before roaring with laughter. Fuu looked at Rai in shock before turning back to her friend and pinching her face with her hand, "Seifer" she said in annoyance as Seifer kept laughing.

"I nearly pished myself" he said as he reached over into the wheel of the van and switched on the ignition, "Seifer you idiot! Make sure the hand brake is still on before you switch the thing on, y'know!?" shouted Rai as Seifer rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever" said Seifer not paying attention as the van started to roll forward, slowly at first but started to go faster and faster downhill.

"Seifer!" said Fuu in alarm as he turned round to see the van speeding away from them, "Oh for fucks sake!" he shouted as he chased after the van with Rai following. Only a few feet away Levy was still sitting at the edge of the pavement and drawing, completely oblivious of the danger powering down towards her.

"Levy! Where are you!?" shouted Maximus as he ran down the edge of the road with Terra behind him, they stopped and saw her sitting with the van only about ten feet away, "Levy!" shouted Maximus as he ran forward, Levy looked up and screamed as the van came speeding down towards her.

He grabbed her and through her out of the way seconds before the van smashed straight into him, all he could see was darkness and he heard the screams of Terra and Levy before he felt himself fall into the dark abyss of death

ROM

_**Graveyard- Several Days Later **_

"And so it is with great sadness that we must bid young Maximus farewell as he travels to paradise" said a priest as he closed his book and bowed his head as the wooden coffin was lowered slowly into the grave below.

Levy held onto her mother's hand as she watched her brother be buried under the earth, she looked round but couldn't see Terra anywhere. "Where are you Terra, why won't you come?" she whispered as she felt tears role down her face. Terra hadn't been seen since the accident, Levy had tried phoning her but had received nothing and when she went to her house there was no-one in.

"Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust" said the priest as everyone stood up to drop flowers onto the coffin, Levy stood up and walked while shaking over to the grave, she threw in some flowers to join the rest before kneeling down and looking at the coffin.

"Max, please do me a favour, don't be dead. Please don't be dead Maximus, you can't just leave me like this" she said before breaking down and crying her eyes out as her mother wrapped her arms around her and whispered comforting things in her ear.

_**That Evening **_

_**Autopsy Room- Inside the Castle of Radiant Garden **_

"I must say that you have misjudged yourself this time Hojo, he's just a child" came a low dark voice as two men in lab coats looked down at a body lying in the middle of the autopsy room. Above them were various mechanical arms that hung like vines from a circular sphere that was covered in various lights and screens displaying information.

"I assure you Curian that this one is the one we need, his blood type is the exact one that matches our preferences and requirements" said Professor Hojo as he produced a syringe and extracted another sample of blood from the body.

"Name?" said Curian as Hojo placed the syringe down and picked up a clip board and looked down to it, "Maximus, born in the country. His birth date is unrecorded but judging from the samples and his physique I would say he is around ten years of age" said Hojo as Curian frowned and lifted the sheet that was covering the body.

He looked down to the bloodied face of Maximus, his eyes were closed and Curian could see that much of the skin on his face had been carved off, he pulled a face of disgust and covered Maximus's face again.

"How did he die?" said Curian, Hojo produced a cigarette and took a whiff before checking the board again, "Killed by a runaway van, the owner hadn't left the handbrake on and it came ploughing down the road where he was, apparently he pushed his younger sister out of the way before it hit him" said Hojo as he smirked.

"The funeral was earlier today, shame for them they didn't know the body inside was that of a homeless bum one of the Failures had killed" said Hojo as Curian cursed in frustration, "Another one?" he said as Hojo nodded and produced a syringe with a green and blue serum in it.

"I had number XI deal with it" said Hojo simply as he approached the body while Curian started pressing several buttons, "Hojo you are fully aware that this serum has never worked on any of our other subjects for this experiment, what makes you so positive that this boy will be any different?" said Curian as Hojo prepared to inject Maximus with the serum.

"This boy's blood type only appears in one in a billion humans, if his blood does not react with Shinryus cells then Mateus will have the project cancelled, we have created many Schisms but this one, if the cells react properly, will be more powerful than any of the others combined" said Hojo as several sheets of information flashed on screen.

"Schism, a by-product of Professor Hojo's work in bio-weaponry. Created by fusing the cells of a human with that of an Esper a Schism is the ultimate achievement in the Empires ever growing mission to create super-soldiers of war as they continue their ever growing conquest of all planets in this star system" said a robotic female voice as Hojo injected the serum into Maximus's corpse.

"And now we will have one that topples even the Emperor himself in power!" said Hojo grinning evilly as he finished injecting the serum into Maximus, "Computer bring up all life readings of the subject" said Curian as a screen flashed on various pieces of data.

"Connecting material, extrapolating cells, initiate cellular reconstruction!" shouted a metallic voice as a close up of DNA appeared on the screen. "Muscle cells regenerating and growing, brain tissue has begun to reactivate and repair itself, nervous system re-enhancing, bone structure strength increasing" said Curian as he read the readings of the chart.

"What else is happening?" shouted Hojo as Maximus's body began to convulse, "Shinryus cells are reacting with him Hojo, their speeding up his regeneration, he will be back to being a fully healthy human being in a few minutes" said Curian in amazement as he watched the cells fused with the DNA of Maximus through the reader.

"Anything else?" said Hojo in excitement as he saw Maximus begin to start breathing again, "Negative Hojo, the cells have stopped reacting. They seem to lying dormant in his body, but they do not seem to be reacting further than causing mass regeneration" said Curian in disappointment.

"Dammit!" shouted Hojo as the readings came up on the screen, "He's just an ordinary Schism now, no he's not even that. He's nothing but a useless human!" he shouted, "And yet Shinryus cells remain dormant inside him" said Curian as Hojo let out a yell of frustration and turned away from the operating table.

"So what? If the cells don't react now then the experiment has failed, all we've done is brought a useless boy back from the dead" he said he sat down on a nearby chair and placed his hands over his face and sighed in frustration.

"Something the matter Hojo?" said another voice that entered the room, Hojo stood up tall and his eyes widened as a man dressed in golden armour with a long gold cape and long wild blonde hair, he was carrying a golden sceptre that ended in a fork like end, his face was plastered with white makeup complete with purple lipstick and eyeliner.

"Lord Emperor Mateus, what brings you down here?" said Hojo in shock as Curian stopped what he was doing and saluted Mateus, "I have come to see our newest recruit of course" said Mateus as he walked down the stairs and into the lab.

"Well I'm afraid that he will not be of much use My Lord" said Curian as Mateus frowned and looked at him in confusion.

"Explain" he said simply as Hojo brought up the readings on the screen, "While Shinryus cells have combined with his; but there has been no change to his general physique. His body remains that of a human but his genetic makeup is now that of a Schism, there has been no change to his senses or his physical strength. The only noticeable change is a vast increase of cellular regeneration, his body can now heal itself at a superhuman rate, even Logan could not heal as quickly as him" said Curian.

"Interesting" said Mateus as he inspected Maximus, he was still sleeping but the colure had returned to his skin and all his wounds had healed completely. "What is the state of Shinryus cells in him now?" said Mateus as Hojo kept checking the screen.

"Dormant" said Hojo simply as Mateus nodded in understanding, "Very well, I want you to take him into our ranks and keep him under watch and we shall raise him as a warrior like the rest. However if there are no changes in his physique in the next few years then I want you to have him exterminated" he said before turning round and leaving. "But Sir he will be of little use to us in this state, he's just an ordinary child!" shouted Hojo.

"I didn't waste all that time capturing the Espers from another world and extracting their cells to create my Schism for nothing, keep the boy I'am sure he can be of some use and when the cells finally awaken then we will use him as our ultimate weapon and then nothing will stop us in universal domination, long live the Empire!" he shouted before laughing evilly and turning round to leave the lab.

"Now if you just excuse me, I have a meeting with the Leader of the Space Trading Company, he wishes to hear more about our work with the Espers" he said as he left, "Oh and one more thing" he said turning back round to the two scientists, "Yes My Lord?" they said in unison.

"Wipe his memory; from now on he will be Maximus, Number 49 of the Schism, the Runt of the Litter we'll call him and that is all he should now when he awakens, am I clear?." said Mateus grinning cruelly as the two scientists nodded and he left.

"Well that was unexpected" said Curian as he brought down a helmet like device and connected it to Maximus's head, "Our Emperor has made his decision and despite it being an incredibly stupid one we have to obey" replied Hojo spitefully.

As they were about to activate the machine Maximus's move started to move, "Te…." He whispered, "He's trying to say something!" said Curian in fascination, "Terra" whispered Maximus as Hojo frowned and nodded to Curian.

"Wipe his memory; leave not a trace of his previous life"

**Authors Note: And so begins the tale, Maximus has been reborn as a super- warrior but also at the same time happens to be useless because all he can do is heal really quickly. What is in store for him when he awakens, the adventure is only just beginning.**

**Next Chapter:**

"_Strange, the funny thing is I don't remember him"_

"_I had another dream about her Eleanor"_

**Data-Banks **

**Name (Origin, Age) **

Maximus (Rage of Maximus, 10 at beginning, 18 for the rest of the story): A young boy who dreamed of exploring the stars, he was killed in a road accident but now has been reborn as a member of the Empire's super soldier group known as Schisms, he lacks any of the superhuman quality's seen in usual Schism but has incredible healing powers. He is the carrier of the cells of Shinryu, the God of Espers. He is currently number 49 in the group, the lowest rank given so far.

Levy: (Fairy Tail, 8) Maximus younger sister, Maximus was killed saving her causing her great sadness and regret. She never saw either Maximus or Terra after that day due to Terra disappearing a few days later.

Terra Branford: (Final Fantasy VI, 10) A young girl who was best friends with Maximus and Levy before Maximus untimely death. Her mysterious past caught up with her and she vanished without a trace the day after Maximus's death, her current whereabouts are unknown.

Professor Hojo: (Final Fantasy VII, 23) The mastermind behind the Schism project, he is a sick and twisted individual who sees his subjects as lab rats and nothing more. He has very little faith in Maximus and sees him as a failure.

Dr Curian: (The House of the Dead, 22) Hojo's assistant, Curian is more fascinated with bringing dead corpses back to life than he is in developing super soldiers, he does work closely with Hojo but has little involvement with the Schism project.

Emperor Mateus :( Final Fantasy II, 345 (Yeah I know!))The ruthless sounding and flamboyant looking Emperor of the Galactic Empire, his strange appearance masks a dark and truly evil personality. He is the overseer of the Schism project and has big plans for them and the worlds he wishes to conquer.

The Empire: (Final Fantasy VI) Mateus's Empire has been running the world of Radiant Garden for as long as it has existed, upon the discovery of space travel and its collaboration with the Space Trading company led to the discovery of the Espers and their world which the Empire have since colonised and populated along with several other planets.

Espers: (Final Fantasy VI) Magical creatures with incredible power they were captured by the Empire long ago and now only a handful remain, their cells were taken and used for the Schism project, their proper homeworld is unknown as the world they were found in by the Empire was confirmed to not be their true home world.

Schism: (Rage of Maximus) A bio engineered super soldier created for the Empire for one purpose, destruction. The Schism's are the power weapons of the Empires army and are often sent to other worlds to investigate or to prepare them for invasion. Most Schism's are totally ruthless although some have been able to hold onto their remaining humanity. They are created by fusing human cells with that of an Esper creating a whole new life form.

Radiant Garden: (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) One of the many worlds that the Empire now controls, the city of Radiant Garden is now the central world for the Empire. It is here that all operations are controlled and where Emperor Mateus commands his forces, once a beautiful city known for its rare flowers, it has now been split in two into the Higher City, where the rich and military live and the Lower City, where the poor and working class people live.


	2. The Meeting that Changed My Life?

**Authors Note: The journey begins now; we meet all of the other Schism and we see what Max has been up to since his death. **

**Kingdom Hearts Rage of Maximus: Chapter 2: The Meeting that Decides My Fate?**

_8 Years Later _

_**Radiant Garden- Castle Interiors **_

In the giant chalk white halls of the Radiant Castle were many different rooms, each one with a door in front and with a number plastered on it. The numbers went from one to forty nine, at the front of the hall was the door with number one on it and right down at the bottom, and barely noticeable was number forty nine.

This was where the now alive and well Maximus now slept and it had been for the last eight years, he had been told that an accident in his past had wiped his memory but Hojo had reassured him that he was a Schism and had been all his life.

Yet Maximus would often have strange dreams, dreams involving a green haired girl, she would always seem sad, he didn't know who she was or even her name.

Hojo was successful in his orders to remove all of Maximus's memory, for as long as he had known Maximus believed he had been with the Schism all his life and that he had be born in the Castle and raised in the Castle. Since then he had gone under all the training all Schism went through, with mixed results.

His body had changed a lot in the eight years he had been a Schism, his once skinny and slender physique had become leaner and muscular, unusually his weight had changed very little causing him to still look thin and fragile, but under that was a fully muscular body, peaked to near human perfection by all the training he had went through.

In many ways Maximus was exactly the same as all the other Schism, he carried the mark on his neck, a picture of a dragons head with an S between its mouth and had the number forty nine engraved on his arm.

He carried all the passes and id's he needed to go anywhere he wanted in the castle and the castle grounds. He even had his own field uniform, not that he ever needed it. The problem with Maximus was that he was almost useless when it came to combat; the fiery passion for fighting wasn't in him.

On many occasions Hojo and Mateus had heard from other Schism that Maximus never fought anyone, he only helped people. Unlike most of the others he had excelled tremendously in the art of medicine and healing magic, due to the Esper DNA in him.

But Shinryus cells still remained dormant in him and every time Hojo brought him in for an examination the same result occurred; no change to his genetic structure what so ever aside from his rapid healing.

No matter how much training he went through he couldn't use any form of _ki_ attacks and his fighting skills were very amateur compared to any of the other Schisms his age which there were very few off. Maximus instead spend most of his free time reading books and comics that were stored in the castle library.

He would also spend time drawing, there were several pictures hanging up on his wall, pictures of people he didn't even know, just those he had seen in his dreams.

He ran his hand through his light brown hair and starched at the growing stubble around his chin, he frowned as he remembered the dream he had during the night.

Then suddenly a loud alarm blared through the castle halls signalling that the working day had begun, all the doors slided open in unison and Maximus could hear the others starting to leave and get ready for work. Maximus rubbed his eyes as he yawned and stretched his arms, his once blue eyes had become yellow and cat like in appearance.

"Another dream about her" he said as he sat down on his bed, after stretching his legs, and opened the chestier drawers next to his bed. He put on his usual attire which consisted of blue jeans and a black and red shirt and a light blue hoodie, he wore green combat boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves, and he also had a pair of red headphones around his neck.

He stood up and looked round at the several different drawings on the wall, the drawings of people he didn't know, they weren't Schism and he had never seen them in the castle.

"Maybe they aren't even real people, just more figments of my imagination" he said to himself. He then frowned and approached his cupboard, he knocked on it lightly.

"Eleanor, you awake yet, I had another dream about her, Eleanor?" he said quietly and he heard rustling and movement inside the cupboard, a small knock followed.

"Yeah I'm awake, can I come out?" came a nervous sounding female voice, Maximus opened the closet door and out stepped a foot tall girl made of pure china.

She was dressed in a white and pink silk like dress that fitted perfectly with her smooth porcelain structure, every step she took left a little chime sound as she stretched her arms and smiled up at her friend.

"Morning, sleep well?" said Maximus as he placed his hand down on the floor, she stood on it gently and he lifted her up and placed her on the bed, she picked up a small book, just about the size of her and started writing with an ordinary pencil.

"It is now been thirty-five days in the resistance of my new father Maximus since he rescued me from the destruction of my homeworld, Oz. He brought me some more new things for my house in his cupboard that he made for me when he brought me back to his world. I'm still not allowed to leave his room but my new house is at least a lot more cosy than before, Eleanor" she said as she wrote down her thoughts into her book.

"Still writing in that thing?" he said as he sat down next to her, she nodded and closed the book and climbed onto his knee before sitting down and looking up at him.

"What's the plan for today then Dad?" she said as he raised his eyebrows before shrugging.

"Well I imagine it'll be the same as nearly every other day in this place, I'll go down to the library. Read a few books, make some tea for everyone, which they will most likely ignore, and then prepare myself for the evening of comments and harsh remarks on my uselessness to this group, the usual basically" he said with a sigh as she gave him a sad smile.

As if on cue a voice came on over the loud speaker, "Could all Schisms please report to the meeting room at once and yes that does include you Maximus, thank you" the voice of the Emperor said as Maximus chuckled and shook his head, "Well at least he's making it obvious he doesn't like me"

"They may dislike you for not being a violent brute like them but that's what I like about you and I think that's what Rydia and Reno like about you, why else would they stick up for you Max" she said.

He nodded and sighed again "But I wish I could fight my own battles, not having to rely on them all the time. I just want to be able to fend for myself" he said as he stared down at his hands with a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah and can you stop calling me Dad? Just Max is fine" he said in mock annoyance as she lowered her head.

"Sorry it's just well, you helped me and now you're looking after me and I guess you just remind me of my dad, my real dad that is" she said sadly.

He sighed as he remembered back to when he had first met her.

**ROM**

_It had been nearly over a month ago, he had gone with another Schism, number nine Xaldin, to the world of Oz to learn what happens to those that disobey the Empire. But all Maximus saw was unnecessary destruction; they had walked through a small village made of pure china. _

_It had made Maximus sick seeing all these homes destroyed and these innocent people killed, "You see Maximus this is what happens to those who would dare to oppose us" Xaldin had said as Maximus looked around in horror. _

"_They had nothing to do with this! They were just innocent people wanting nothing to do with your ridiculous war!" he shouted at Xaldin._

_Xaldin scoffed and walked away, "It is time you learned boy that there are no innocents, there are those who survive and those who die" he said as Maximus glared at him before turning away. _

_He walked through the destroyed village; he could only look sadly at all the houses that were nothing but piles of rubble. _

"_You didn't deserve this, none of you did" he said as he walked over to a still standing house and peered inside. It had been burnt and smashed but it was still standing, then he heard it, a small whimpering voice in a nearby drawer._

_He approached the drawer cautiously and opened it slowly, hiding inside was a small girl made of china. Her legs had been snapped off and were lying uselessly in front of her. _

_She was crying and he looked round for anyone else, he opened the drawer further and she pushed herself away. _

"_Please don't kill me" she whimpered as he looked shocked and kneeled down so that they were eye level. _

"_I'm not going to hurt you, ok? My names Maximus, I can help. What's your name?" he said gently as she looked up at him, he could see she was crying. _

"_Eleanor" she said slowly as she looked down to her broken legs, he smiled and held his hand out to her. _

"_Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe, I promise to keep you safe" he said as he smiled gently at her, she smiled back "Thank you, thank you so much" she said as he picked her up, taking her legs with him. _

**ROM**

"If you hadn't found you back there, I would be dead. I know I've said this before but, thank you for helping me Max" said Eleanor smiling sweetly up at him, "I couldn't just leave you like that Eleanor, it's not my nature to just leave people like that. Then again maybe that's why all the others think I'm so useless, compassion is something Schism don't take to kindly to" he said, there was a knock on the door and Eleanor jumped.

"Quick! Back inside!" he whispered as she ran over and into the closet and he shut the door behind him as a tall young man with spiky red hair and a pair of air goggles on his head stepped into the room, "Reno" Maximus said, nodding to his fellow comrade.

"Talking to yourself again Max, I swear you get stranger and stranger everyday" said Reno as he wandered into Maximus's room and looked around in amusement.

"Can I help you with something or are just here to remind me of my uselessness?" said Maximus annoyed as Reno looked at the pictures on the wall.

"Didn't know you were a player Maximus, then again seeing as all you do is walk around this castle with your nose in a book I'm not surprised you've caught the attention of the library girls. A fine well-built young man in their library every day, I'm surprised one has proposed to you yet" said Reno as Maximus raised his eyebrows.

"One did, twice" he said as Reno chuckled and motioned for Maximus to leave his room. Maximus obeyed and stepped out and into the halls, waiting for him was a man dressed in a black and white suit with combed back blonde hair and a pair of shades covering his eyes, he had his arms crossed and Maximus could tell he was not happy.

"Wesker, what do I owe the pleasure?" said Maximus in a bored voice as Wesker frowned at him and pushed him against the wall roughly, "You are late, today's meeting requires all Schism present and, unfortunately for us, that happens to include you, you worthless insect" he said harshly before letting go.

"You still don't like me do you? And here I thought we were meant to be comrades" said Maximus sarcastically, Wesker turned round slowly and smirked.

"I would never consider myself a comrade to a weakling such as you, do us all a favour and die already Maximus. I would kill you myself and the Emperor would most likely not even notice but Curian and Hojo still need you and so, for the time being, you get to keep your pathetic life" he said before walking off and heading to the exit of the hall.

Maximus could only sigh and follow the others as they walked after Wesker; Reno walked with him but didn't say anything until they slowed down so they were a few feet behind the others.

"I don't see how you do it" said Reno with a bemused smirk on his face, "Do what exactly?" said Maximus as they walked past several different statues, each one of a famous hero of some description ranging from Greek gods to more modern heroes.

"Deal with all that shit Wesker and the others say, If I was you I would beat the shit out of them until they couldn't talk anymore" said Reno as Maximus sighed and stopped in front of a statue.

"Well you see that's the difference between me and you Reno, I'm not one for violent physical contact unless of course it's absolutely necessary, now this statue I haven't seen it before. Mind telling me what it's all about?" said Maximus motioning to the stature of a man with a chainsaw for a hand and carrying a sawed off double barrel shotgun with the other hand.

"That is Ash Williams; he was number two of the Schism. He died only just recently; apparently he got sucked into some weird portal thing and ended up in the homeworld of the Deadites and then well…even he couldn't manage that many on his own" said Reno looking down at the writing carved on a plague below the statue.

He laughed and pointed to the writing, "Read that" he said to Maximus as Maximus knelt down on one knee and started reading out loud.

"Here lies Ash Williams, number three of the Schism and one of the most prominent and rambunctious of the community. He has gone done in Schism history as a legend for his part in the Deadite war many years ago. He was a man of various accomplishments as listed below; Deadites destroyed, tigers castrated, alcohol of all kinds consumed, virgins enlightened, countries owned, nations in debt, gifts bestowed and the leader for the two year long war against the Deadites"

Reno chuckled and pointed at lowest piece of writing, "This is my favourite bit. Words of wisdom from Ash Williams, Life is a waste of time and time is a waste of life. Get wasted all the time and you'll have the time of your life" he said as he laughed while Maximus nodded his head and chuckled along with him.

"I'm sure he was a riot" said Maximus as they kept walking, "Funny thing is I don't remember him" said Reno as they ran after the others leaving behind the statues of the dead.

Maximus then spotted a young woman in front of him with waist length green hair; she was wearing a green outfit with knee-high golden colored boots. "Hey Rydia" said Maximus as he walked next to his friend.

"Oh hi Max, you're coming along too?" she said in surprise as he shrugged and grinned nervously, "Yeah about time too" he said as Reno chuckled.

Rydia looked less impressed, "Honestly I'll be having another word with Mateus about the way he and the others treat you, it's barbaric and absolutely unnecessary. We are all comrades here" she said as several other Schisms gave her funny looks and walked away from her.

"At this rate you'll be as unpopular as Maximus" joked Reno earning a glare from Rydia, "I just hope they give you another chance to prove yourself" she said to Maximus who sighed and looked on hopelessly.

"Yeah we can only wish" he said sadly as they entered the meeting hall.

**ROM**

"Welcome my fellow warriors, I bring you great news today" said Emperor Mateus as all the Schism came into the hall and sat down in their seats with their respective name on it, Maximus found himself sitting at the very front and by himself as the other seats were positioned away from him.

He looked around the hall in amusement as the other Schism waited for what Mateus had to say.

"Our work on finding the key to universal domination is now close at hand, as you know the Space Trading Company led by Lord Freiza has supplied us with the necessary instruments to allow planet colonisation and this has been the case for many years now, we have joined up with many different Empires of other worlds now and we are close to finding our goal. Many new worlds have recently been found and many of the higher numbers will be asked to begin them for retcon, the rest of you will be dispatched to the other Empires to assist in any uprising the planets inhabitants may have started" he announced boastfully as the other Schism whooped and shouted with joy and laughter.

"Don't see why he bothered inviting me then" Maximus whispered under his breath.

"Thanks to the Empire we now have three planets that serve as our main headquarters, those being Radiant Garden obviously, Androzani Major, due to the unfortunate circumstances regarding its twin, and finally the World of Magicite where as you all know is where we found the Espers necessary to giving you all your powers in the first place" he said as a giant hologram of planets appeared behind him.

"Can I go there boss? I wanna see where my water powers came from!" shouted one of the Schisms several chairs up from Maximus, "Be quiet Demyx!" shouted the Schism next to him as Mateus cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, Lord Freiza himself has placed me in control of all the planets in this system and as such I will be fully aware of what you are doing, so I want no distractions" he said, Maximus could tell he was aiming that last part at him.

"Your respective missions have been updated to your PDA's, dismissed. Make your Empire proud!" he said as everyone stood up to leave, "Reno" Mateus called out motioning for Reno to come to him.

"Yeah boss?" said Reno as Mateus approached him and gave him a small piece of pare with some coordinates on them.

"I have been informed that an agent of the Space Trading Company has gone rouge, I want you to kill him for me" said Mateus quietly.

Reno nodded and stuffed the paper into his pocket, "Not a problem sir, I'll have it done in no time" he said and he was about to walk off when Mateus called him back.

"Reno, wait. I would also like you to bring Maximus along with you on this mission" Mateus said as Reno looked at him in bewilderment.

"You cannot be serious" said Reno as Mateus smirked and looked away from him, "My patience with the child has worn thin, I've kept him under this roof for eight long years and no results, I want you to bring him with you and if he fails to use any of his power then destroy him immediately. Am I clear number thirty nine?" he said seriously.

Reno gulped but nodded and saluted, "It won't come to that sir, I'll prove to you that Max is still worth keeping around" he said.

"For his sake I hope you're right" said Mateus before leaving, Reno let out a deep breath and made his way to the exit. When he returned to the halls he looked for Maximus.

"Hey Demyx?" he said to a guy around his age with a blonde mullet/mohawk hairstyle who was busy playing on his sitar, "Yeah?" Demyx said lazily not even bothering to look at Reno.

"You seen Maximus anywhere?" he said as he looked around but couldn't see the young man anywhere.

Demyx shook his head and went back to playing on his sitar, Reno sighed and walked off to the exit of the halls, he was stopped by Wesker who grabbed his shoulder.

"May I ask what business Mateus wanted with you?" he said calmly, Reno let out a hollow laugh before turning round and pushing Wesker's hand of him, "None of your business, that's what" snarled Reno before leaving.

**ROM**

"Ahh the library, a place of solitude and peace, perfect for someone like me" said Maximus as he walked into a giant room filled to the brim with books. He approached the desk in the center where a young girl about his age with short white hair was filing books, "Lisanna" he said causing her to jump.

"God, Max please don't scare me like that!" she said as he grinned and leaned against the desk "You wouldn't happen to have a book about the War with the Deadites would you?" he said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I thought wars and that sort of stuff didn't interest you, please don't tell me your turning into another brute like the others" she said as she looked through her catalogue, he shook his head.

"Just some research" he admitted and she shrugged and handed him a small slip of paper, "Third shelf down on the second isle, shouldn't be too hard to find" she said as he pocketed the slip.

"One more thing" he said and she looked up suddenly very interested, "You haven't happened to see anything strange around here recently have you Lisanna?" he said looking around for eavesdroppers; she did the same before leaning forward.

"Well" she said as he leaned in interested, "Yes?" he said, "The other day Quistes said that she caught Selphie and Irvine snogging in the restricted section" she said as his face dropped with disappointment.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" he said before turning to leave.

"And then there's that silver rat thing?" she said, he spun around slowly and raised an eyebrow, "What?" he said slowly.

Reno walked in just as Lisanna was about to speak, "The conversation will have to wait Max, we've got a job to do" he said as Maximus looked at him in surprise.

"You mean I'm going out on a mission, as in a proper mission not just retcon?" he said nervously as Reno nodded and took out a small slip of paper and waved it at him.

"Yes a proper mission so let's go already, this may finally be your chance to impress Mateus" said Reno as Maximus winced.

"_**Why do I have the feeling this is going to go horribly wrong?"**_

_**Next Time**_

"_You have to start fighting back!"_

"_You can't kill me! I'am invincible!" _

**Profiles (Name, Origin, Age)**

Reno: (Final Fantasy VII, 21)- Number 39 of the Schism Reno is rather laid back and calm compared to most of his comrades. He sees Maximus as more than a weakling at the others and secretly admires his compassion.

Eleanor: (Oz the Great and Powerful, 5)- A tiny girl made of china, she is the last of her people after her town was destroyed by the Empire on the world of Oz. Maximus saved her and now lets her stay with him in his room, she sees Maximus as a father figure and cares for him deeply.

Rydia: (Final Fantasy IV, 22)- Schism Number 7 of the group, she is one of the most powerful members but she is not power-hungry nor is she very aggressive, she uses a form of magic none as "Mist". She has been the one training Maximus and may know more about him than she is letting on.

Albert Wesker: (Based on his Resident Evil Code Veronica appearance, 26)- Number 3 of the Schism and quite possible the most ruthless and evil of them all. He cares very little for any of his comrades and only takes interest in the strong which he wishes to use for his own plans, plans even the Emperor is unaware off.

Demyx: (Kingdom Hearts 2, 20) - Number 40 of the Schism, a lazy and cowardly member he has a fondness for music and playing on his sitar.

Xaldin: (Kingdom Hearts 2, 34) - Number 12 of the Schism, he is emotionless and cruel. He took Maximus to the world of Oz to show him what happens to those who disobey the Empire.


	3. The Terror on Bald Mountain Part 1

**Authors Note: So the first two chapters didn't have too much action in them but this one will have plenty. One thing I would like to mention is if you guys don't like OC based stories but decided to read them and hate on them just for the sake of doing it, do us all a favour and fuck off, ok? Ok!**

**Kingdom Hearts: Rage of Maximus: Chapter 3 The Horror on Bald Mountain Part 1 **

_The Town of Bald Mountain _

The Town of Bald Mountain was place few people would call friendly. With its crooked and degrading houses that housed stuffy and strange people that rarely saw any other place than their town.

It was nearly always surrounded by mist and very rarely would there be a clear day, above the town was a mountain several thousand feet high, the Bald Mountain that the town was named after. According to a local legend, a demon by the name of Chernabog lived at the top of the mountain and would feast on the souls of the dead each night.

The people would hear stories of walking corpses at night, animated skeletons of fallen soldiers appearing in graveyards and terrible noises of metal being scrapped across the ground, reports of people being butchered had spread across the land.

At the top of the Bald Mountain was a small crevasse and in the middle of this was a campsite, there were three figures sitting around their campfire casually eating away at a resident of the town one of them had caught the other night.

Only one of them was human like, the other two were like creatures of nightmares.

One of them was skeletal in structure with a pterodactyl like head; he was carrying a long spear in his hands as he casually poked at the fire.

The other was a blue bat like creature with a pair of horns on its head; it snarled and spat more fire onto the campfire.

The two monsters were eating greedily at the human carcass but the final one wasn't as interested. He was a very muscular human wearing brown samurai like armour; he had long spiky black hair that went down to his knees and black eyes.

The pterodactyl like creature smirked and poked the man with his spear, "What's wrong Raditz, you not a fan of human flesh? Best get used to it if you want to stick with us, we will be eating anything we can get our hands on" he said as Raditz frowned.

"No Slogra its just I'm not a fan of sitting around here doing nothing, you promised me action and destruction and yet here we are at a back water planet with people who are afraid of their own shadows, Sayians live for the challenge of fighting, something you and Gaibon clearly lack"

Slogra scoffed and continued eating while Gaibon remained silent. Raditz fiddled around with the green scouter that he had over his left eye.

"_The power levels of these creatures truly are pathetic_" he thought as he scanned Slogra and Gaibon, he smirked as he saw they were much weaker than him and grinned victoriously.

Slogra and Gaibon paid him no attention as he started laughing uncontrollably, "I was right about you two lacking pride but you don't even have the power of a Saiyen elite and you said you were both special, the only thing special about you is that you're both so pathetically weak" gloated Raditz as the two other creatures ignored him.

Slogra finished eating and stood up; he picked up his spear and started walking with Gaibon following after him. Raditz frowned and walked slowly after them until the three were looking down to the town at the bottom of the mountain.

"What's the plan Slogra?" said Gaibon, this was the first time Raditz had heard him talk and he was surprised at how formal he sounded.

"We have the town in a state of fear, Our Lords instructions were to awaken Chernabog and convince him to join her Majesty's side, we need the towns people to talk and talk they shall, otherwise we'll have our dear Saiyen friend level their town to the ground" said Slogra looking to Raditz.

"Ah so you need me to interrogate the peasants because you are too weak to do it yourselves, you should be glad a warrior of my supreme stature would agree to such a demand. When do we attack?" he said as he crossed his arms and grinned triumphantly.

Slogra and Gaibon turned to each other and grinned, "Dawn" said Slogra as he sharpened the edge of his spear and looked down to the village with an evil smirk.

ROM

_Radiant Castle Interiors- Hanger Bay_

"This is absolutely crazy!" shouted Rydia as Reno pushed past her and walked towards his Gummi Ship that was parked inside the huge hanger that they were in, there were many different Gummi ships all different colures and sizes around them.

Reno ignored her and pulled out a pair of keys which he used to unlock his ship and open it, he walked inside and into the back of the ship as he checked the engines and fuel canisters.

"Reno you can't go through with this" she said as she followed him.

"The boss's orders" he grunted back as he went back outside and started lifting boxes of various supplies including food and weapons into the ship.

"This is such a load of shit. Max isn't even qualified to go on a rank three mission; hell he's not even a fully qualified fighter! How does Mateus expect him to survive out there?!" he shouted as he threw the rest of his supplies in.

Rydia frowned and crossed her arms, "He's not as weak as you think" she said as he turned to her and gave her a hollow laugh.

"Come on Rydia, you said it yourself. In all the years you've trained him he's never been able to do anything a real Schism would do, he can't use _ki_, and he doesn't even like fighting! How do you expect him to be of any use?" he said as he leaned against his ship and pulled out a cigarette which he started to smoke.

"Just because he doesn't like fighting doesn't mean he can't fight well, I've seen it Reno" she said as he rolled his eyes and continued smoking.

"He can throw a few good punches, so what?" he said as she shook her head.

"No Reno I don't just mean that, I mean that there is something about him, something different compared to all the others I've trained. There was a time when we were training in the Chamber at its greatest intensity when….."

_Flashback _

_Rydia fired a barrage of fireballs which Maximus rolled out of the way to dodge, he then ran forward and took several swings at her, she dodged them easily and kicked him away._

_She launched another fireball at him and this time he wasn't quick enough to dodge it, he shouted out in pain as he was burnt by the attack. He collapsed to his knees as she walked over to him. _

"_So you ready to give up yet? Come one Max you've been at this for nearly six hours now. Time for a break I think" she said as she started to walk away_.

"_Wait Rydia" said Maximus as he picked himself up, she turned round to him in surprise, he had taking a tougher beating than any of their previous training sessions and yet he was still ready to go again. _

_He grinned trying to ignore the pain and clenched his fists, "Let's keep going" he said as she looked on in shock at what happened next. _

_It was only for a few seconds but Maximus suddenly became surrounded by a purple aura, he yelled and screamed as his hair went purple and spiky, she felt a power radiate from him that was like nothing she had ever felt, and then it was over._

_He returned to normal and collapsed to the ground as she ran over to him and tried to awaken him. _

_End of Flashback_

"He remained unconscious for nearly three days, I don't know what it was Reno but something happened to him and it honestly scared me, the power that he gave off was nothing short of incredible" she said as Reno frowned.

"You were probably just imagining things Rydia, training at that intensity its bound to cause you to start seeing things" he said, she glared at him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and slammed him against the door of his Gummi Ship.

"Listen to me number thirty nine, you better take good care of my student. I don't want a scratch on him when he gets back, do you understand me?" she said in a voice that made shivers go down Reno as her eyes changed into a dark yellow colure with black reptile like irises.

He nodded frantically and grinned nervously, "Of course Rydia I promise, he'll be just fine" he said with his voice shaking as she realised him and smiled sweetly at him.

He relaxed and massaged his throat, "Why do I always forget about your temper?" he said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"We've been friends since we were kids Reno, you would do well to remember what happens when I get angry" she warned before smiling and leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Take care of yourself as well you big idiot, see you two when you get back" she said before she walked away as he smiled and watched her as she left.

"If he ever turns up?" he muttered to himself as he looked around for Maximus but couldn't see him anywhere, Reno shrugged and leaned against the door and closed his eyes, "It's not like we're in a hurry, maybe I can get some shut eye before he arrives"

_Maximus's Room _

Eleanor watched in silence as Maximus packed his bag and put on his field uniform which consisted of a blue and black weighted jacket with blue jeans and black shoulder pads, which he promptly tore off.

He noticed her quietness and frowned in confusion "You ok there Eleanor?" he said as he looked to her in concern.

She nodded quietly, "I just don't like the idea of you going out like this Max" she admitted as he sighed and swung his backpack on.

"Not much choice now is there? Anyway I shall be off, make sure to keep yourself out of trouble until I get back. I should only be gone for a few days and if anyone decides to enter my room in my absence, send our little friend I caught the other day on them" he said as winked and left the room.

"Be careful!" she shouted as he poked his head back in, "I'm always careful, how do you think I've survived this long?" he said grinning before walking.

He started walking down the hall when Wesker stepped out and crossed his arms and smirked, Maximus rolled his eyes and ignored him, "Save it Wesker, you can have your fun when I get back" he said as he walked past him.

"That depends on if you come back" said Wesker, Maximus stopped and swivelled around so that he was facing Wesker, "If you have something to say then say it. Otherwise stop wasting my time" he snarled as Wesker grinned and walked forward.

"All I'm saying is that you and that useless idiot don't have the slightest chance of survival" he said as Maximus nodded and continued walking, "What, are you the one who's behind all of this?" Maximus shouted as he left the room and made his way to the hanger.

Wesker chuckled to himself and straightened his glasses, "You could say that" he said to himself before leaving.

_Radiant Garden Hanger _

Maximus walked quickly to the hanger and was just about to enter when a pair of hands grabbed him and dragged him back, "Thought you'd go without saying good bye?" said Rydia as she crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed look as he looked apologetically at her, she could tell he was nervous.

"Sorry Rydia" he mumbled as she rolled her eyes and gave him a hug, "You'll be fine out there Max, Reno will look after you" she said as he winced.

"That's what I'm afraid off" he said as she smiled and spun him around pushed him through the hanger doors, "Go get em tiger!" she shouted as he gave her a half-hearted wave and walked further into the hanger.

"Oi!" shouted Maximus as he spotted Reno who was lying against his Gummi ship, still sleeping. He jumped at the noise of Maximus shouting.

Reno grinned when he saw Maximus in his field clothing, "Not often I get to you see like that" he said as Maximus took off his backpack and threw it into the ship.

"Shall we be off then?" said Maximus excitedly as Reno rolled his eyes and gestured for Maximus to get in, the younger man entered and immediately started looking around with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness on his face.

"Never been on a Gummi Ship before" Reno said in amusement as he closed the door behind him and made his way to the cockpit, "Not one as small as this" replied Maximus as he followed Reno.

"Yeah well maybe one day you'll have your own to pilot" said Reno as he sat down and started powering up the ship.

"Yeah well that would require Mateus to actually like me enough to let me pilot one, what was the point in training me if I'm not allowed to drive the dam things?" he said as Reno shrugged and pushed a small button next to a microphone that was sticking out of the controls.

"Control Tower this is the Shinra, I'm here with one guest on a straight path to the world of Bald Mountain are you receiving me? Over" he said as he switched on the ignition, the Gummi Ship started to float and move towards the exit.

"Shinra this is the CT you are clear for take-off, have a safe trip Reno and be careful out there, Strogg numbers are getting all the more noticeable in that sector" came a gruff voice over the intercom as Maximus strapped himself in and looked out of the window.

He could see the doors of the hanger opening as the Shinra turned so that it was facing forward, Reno did several more checks before grabbing the steering wheel and pushed down on the accelerator next to him, the ship fired up and shot forward, picking up speed very quickly.

Maximus couldn't help but whoop with joy as the ship left the hanger and flew high into the atmosphere, Reno laughed as the young man looked out of the window and down to the city below. He didn't get to see it much and every time he did it looked completely different from the last time. 

Gone were the melted glass like buildings replaced with giant steel domes that stretched across a barren wasteland that stretched for hundreds of miles filled to the brim with military bases and camps. The infamous castle was still there but the rest had changed, anyone who still lived on the world of Radiant Garden was either in military and sewage works.

The city got smaller and smaller as the ship climbed up further into the atmosphere. "We'll be reaching our destination in about two hours, I've set the ship on auto pilot, any idea what we should do until then?" said Reno as Maximus dug into his backpack and pulled out a green cardboard box.

"Scrabble?" suggested Maximus as Reno gave him an odd look before shaking his head and putting his goggles over his eyes and leaning back on his chair.

"I think I'll just go to sleep" said Reno as Maximus shrugged and pulled out a tattered book which he immediately started reading.

"Why do you read so many books?" quizzed Reno as Maximus pulled out a pair of reading glasses and put them on before looking to Reno, "Sometimes the mind is more powerful than the weapon" said Maximus as Reno rolled his eyes and went back to lying back on his chair.

ROM

_Radiant Castle, Castle Interiors, Underground Laboratory_

Wesker walked quietly and quickly through the interiors of the Castle's laboratory, it was so huge that it ran for nearly a mile underground. The entire facility was filled to the brim with giant glass pods filled with water, each containing a different monstrosity.

Most of them contained a human being that had been experimented on and turned into a zombified creature while others had cybernetic parts stuck to them; they were all under anaesthetics to stop them from moving.

Wesker kept moving ignoring any amateur scientist that welcomed him as he walked into a large room filled with many different capsules but there two that he was mainly interested in.

In front of the two largest capsules was Dr Curian and another man with long grey hair and long white beard, he had a hat with a red ribbon like symbol on it.

"Wesker so glad you can join us" said the other man as Curian turned round to Wesker and grinned, "Forgive me Gero I had to make sure the Emperor had thought I'd left, his suspicions and paranoia grow every day" Wesker said as he crossed his arms and started into the capsule in front of him.

Inside was a tiny lizard like creature with stubby arms and legs and a long tail that curled itself around the entire creatures body, it was no bigger than his thumb.

"Work has only just started on him, I had to wait until all the samples I needed were available" said Dr Gero as Wesker smirked to himself as he studied the occupant.

"So this is you great super weapon, the ultimate life form?" said Wesker with an amused smirk, Gero frowned and tapped the glass gently.

"He is in his most basic stage right now, there are still some samples I need of course but my tracking robots have already began searching other worlds for possible cells, I'm glad your Emperor has given the order to explore new worlds, it has created multiple opportunities for him" said Gero as he pressed several buttons on a keyboard and the capsule retreated into the darkness.

"I trust our work will not go undisturbed Wesker?" said Curian as Wesker looked at the capsule Curian was standing in front of him, inside was a demon like creature mostly covered in armour.

"He will be fully operational when the time comes I hope?" said Wesker gesturing to the creature with his head, Curian grinned and tapped the capsule with his walking stick.

"Illness may be taking me but I'll leave behind a true legacy, one the world will remember for a long time" he gloated as Hojo entered the room with an amused smirk on his face.

"Oh yes a bunch of zombies that can't even follow simple orders, very memorable" he said sarcastically as Curian scoffed and turned away to continue on his own work.

"But Curian does have a good point Wesker, you have been very shady with both us and the Emperor, what is it that you have planned exactly?" He said as Wesker produced a small serum with the words "T-Virus" labeled on it.

"All in good time my friend" replied Wesker as he casually injected the serum into his arms and inhaled deeply as he felt the virus travel through his body.

"Mateus will never suspect what we have in store for him and his pathetic Empire" said Wesker as he laughed evilly and left the facility leaving the mad doctors to continue with their work.

ROM

_The Town of Bald Mountain_

"I've been to many depressing places but this place seriously takes the cake" said Reno as he looked around the town of Bald Mountain with a depressed look on his face.

Maximus couldn't help but agree, he looked down to the book he had gotten in the library about Bald Mountain, "The town of Bald Mountain is described as the place the dead go to be brought back to life" he read out loud as he scanned the town which was completely empty.

There wasn't a soul in sight, they had been exploring the town for nearly half an hour and hadn't met anyone, when they had landed Reno had picked up multiple life forms on the ships scanners but as far as they could see, the town was completely devoid of life.

Maximus walked over to a nearby house and knocked on the door loudly, "Hello! Schism here, open up!" he shouted as Reno laughed and walked over.

"We're not the police" said Reno amused as he stopped Maximus from knocking on the door.

Maximus sighed in defeat "Well what do we do now?" he said as Reno placed his finger onto his chin and thought briefly before suddenly the door sprang open and a man carrying a shotgun appeared.

"Get the fuck off my property" he snarled as Maximus put his hands up while Reno gave a hollow laugh.

"So there are signs of life here, good cause I was running out of ideas. Oh yeah, Max put your hands down you look ridiculous" he said as Maximus lowered his hands and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Who are you?" questioned the man as Reno grinned and saluted, "Sir we are the guys who have come to fix your problem, reports of missing people, strange creatures appearing at night, monsters of incredible power , ringing any bells?"

The man lowered his gun and looked around suspiciously before gesturing for the two to follow him, Reno raised his eyebrows and looked to Maximus who shrugged and followed the man inside.

"I don't care if your with the authority's or not at this point we'll except any help we can get" he said as they entered what Maximus assumed was once the living room. All of the furniture was gone and instead was a group of about fifteen people armed with various types of guns.

"You guys are all that's left?" said Reno as he looked out of the window, outside the town had suddenly become dark.

"Yes, they came so quickly in the night. We never had a chance, I was able to get my family members from next door inside but other than that, no-one else survived the attack" said the man as he sat down next to his wife as Reno and Maximus looked to each other in fear.

"What exactly attacked your town?" said Maximus as the man shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Monsters, they brought with them an army of the dead and attacked at night, they killed anyone who attempted to escape and took a large number of people to the crater at the top of the mountain. One of them looked almost human but the rest? Creatures spat out by Chernabog himself" he said as Reno pulled out a silver rod which he extended and placed on his should casually.

"Seems we've got a battle ahead of us Maxi boy" said Reno as Maximus rolled his eyes, "Reckon I've got enough time to get back to the ship and grab some weapons?" said Reno as Maximus opened the front door and gestured outside.

"Be my quest" he said as Reno laughed and bolted outside, "If I'm not back in one minute shut the door and don't open it!" shouted Reno as Maximus rolled his eyes and turned to the people inside.

"Don't worry, my friend and I are here to help, we're professionals in this sort of thing" he said as the others seemed to relax at his words, only briefly though.

"So what's your name boy?" said the old man who had let them in, "Maximus Sir and yours?" said Maximus as the man smiled to himself.

"Names Caleb my boy, please to meet you, would have been better to meet under better circumstances but this town has had quite a history" said Caleb as Maximus sat down in an empty chair.

"Yes I've read all about this place, the legends, the myths and it's all very fascinating" he said with a grin before leaning forward, "Although while we're on the subject. Is there really a demon living inside that mountain?" he said gesturing outside with his head.

Caleb grinned but before he could answer there was an almighty screech, Maximus and the others had to places their hands over their ears to stop their ear drums from rupturing as the screech went on for several seconds.

Then Maximus could here footsteps and Reno ran into the house carrying several guns, he kicked the door shut and dropped the weapons to the ground.

"Well?" said Maximus as Reno placed his hands on his knees and caught his breath; "Well, we might need more ammo" replied Reno as Maximus looked outside the front window and gasped in shock.

Walking slowly towards the house were over thirty walking animated skeletons, they all had glowing red eyes and some were wearing crude pieces of armour and carrying swords and spears.

"Well that's interesting" said Maximus as Reno loaded one his guns and looked at him confused, "Glad to see you're enjoying this Max but maybe we should keep ourselves alive first" he said as he chucked Maximus a rifle which he caught.

"You do know how to use one of those?" said Reno as Maximus loaded the rifle with shells, "What do you think Rydia had taught me all these years?" said Maximus grinning as he rested his gun onto his shoulder.

"Ready?" said Reno looking to Caleb and the others, they all nodded, "Keep the women and children inside, the rest of you follow me" said Reno before opening the front door and stepping outside.

Maximus followed after him, as soon as he stepped outside he noticed how misty it was, a black cloud hanged over the town that seemed to trap the entire town in a dome of darkness.

"Whatever's generating these things must be incredibly powerful" said Maximus as Reno aimed his gun and fired at one of the skeletons, its head exploded and it collapsed to the ground, the others paid no attention.

"Exactly these are just the foot soldiers, the controller must be nearby and that's who we're after" said Reno as he aimed and fired at another one and destroyed it.

The skeletons then stopped moving and one of them, with a gold helmet on making Maximus assume it was the leader, stepped forward and unleashed a wild scream before charging with all the others following after it.

"Here they come!" shouted Maximus as he aimed carefully and fired. The bullets tore through several of the skeletons but didn't stop the group from continuing their charge.

"Fire!" shouted Caleb as he and the others started firing as well, the shots mostly missed but some tore through several of the skeletons limbs causing them to fall. Maximus shot one in the head as Reno picked off several more with a revolver he pulled out.

The group of skeletons didn't seem to be giving up and, too Maximus's horror, more seemed to be coming. Reno, Maximus and the others kept firing but some had already run out of bullets.

"Fall back!" shouted Maximus as they ran back into the house except for Reno who remained outside, Maximus ran back to stand beside him.

"Hold this" said Reno as he threw his stun rod to Maximus as he brought both of his hands forward and started to concentrate.

"Reno what are you doing?" shouted Maximus as Reno started to produce a golden ball of energy in his hands, Maximus then realised what he was doing and backed off to where the others were now hiding.

"What's he doing?" said Caleb in confusion as they watched Reno.

"He's using a _ki_ attack" said Maximus in amazement.

"A what?" said Caleb in confusion as golden bolts of lightning shot out of Reno's hands as he continued to power up his attack.

"_Ki_, it's the energy that flows through all living things. It's what keeps us alive; it's kind of like your soul in a way. Schism can manipulate their own _ki _as well as _ki _around them to create devastating attacks" explained Maximus as Reno aimed at the army of skeletons.

"Masenko-Ha!" shouted Reno as a bolt of golden energy shot out from his hands and obliterated all the skeletons in front of him. The blast caused a dust cloud and caused the entire town to glow golden.

Up on the slopes of the Bald Mountain Slogra, Raditz and Gaibon stopped what they were doing as they saw the blast Reno had used.

"What was that?" said Gaibon in surprise as Slogra narrowed his eyes and Raditz checked the scouter on his face.

"There's someone down there capable of incredible power, but how can this be? This planet is nothing but a low class dump" said Raditz as Slogra grinned and sharpened the end of his spear.

"Probably a Schism" said Slogra as he kept walking with Gaibon gliding above him, Raditz looked confused and followed after the two monsters.

"What's Schism?" he said as Gaibon sneered down at him as Slogra looked down to where they had seen the blast, "The Empires attack dogs, I can sense two of them down there. One is very strong, the other is a weakling, clearly there were sent here to apprehend us" he said as Raditz grinned.

"Then we shouldn't have any difficulty in destroying them" he said as he started flying down towards the town, Gaibon grabbed Slogra with his talons and flew after him with Slogra aiming his spear like a gun, with a small rifle extending out of the tip of his spear.

Reno took several deep breaths as he leaned back and relaxed, "Might have overdone it" he said with a light chuckle as he scratched the back of his neck, he couldn't see any more skeletons and the mist and dust was starting to clear.

Maximus ran up to him and grinned, "That was incredible!" he said as Reno gave him a half-hearted grin before frowning and looking to the disappearing dust cloud.

"There's someone coming" he said as Maximus handed him his rod and pointed it to the shadows that were now getting closer, Maximus gulped but put on a brave face and aimed his gun at the creatures.

Raditz and Slogra came into view both grinning evilly, Slogra aimed his spear at Maximus and Reno and fired a blast of energy towards them, the two dodged it but then Maximus realised in horror that the blast hadn't been aimed at them.

"No!" he shouted as the blast hit into Caleb's house and caused a massive explosion sending pieces of rubble and rock raining down around the two Schisms. Reno growled and swung his rod angrily at the two monsters. Maximus looked shocked and turned to glare at Slogra and Raditz who both smiled evilly.

"Now that we've got those vermin out of the way, it's your turn Schism"

**Authors Note: Yeah too long, Part 2 I think is in order **

**Profiles (Age, Origin)**

Slogra- (Unknown possible hundreds of years old, Super Castlevania IV) Once an associate of Death itself, Slogra is never seen without his companion and blood brother Gaibon. He wields a gun like spear in battle and is utterly ruthless when fighting.

Gaibon-(Unknown, roughly the same age as Slogra, Super Castlevania IV) A winged creature of few words, Gaibon was once an associate of Lord Death. He has been partners with Slogra since his beginning and prefers to fly in the air and bombard the enemy with fireballs while his partner fights on the ground.

Raditz-(34, Dragon Ball Z) A Saiyan and an ex member of the Space Trading Company, Raditz is an arrogant and boastful warrior working with Slogra and Gaibon under unknown agreements. He is a dark and brutal fighter with incredible power though his ignorance can lead him to misjudge his enemies.

Dr Gero (56, Dragon Ball Z) Once a scientist for Empires original army, the Red Ribbon army, Dr Gero has devoted the rest of his time to create the perfect weapon, a creature of devastating power though its current primitive state has led to a delay in its awakening, he is working with Wesker on a mysterious conspiracy

_Ki_- (Dragon Ball Z) The energy that flows through all living things, it's very presence allows life to even exist but it can also be used to create devastating attacks which Schism can use in battle. Its limits are unknown and some beings are capable of destroying entire planets with their _ki_ energy.

Bald Mountain (Disney's Fantasia) A town haunted by the souls of the dead, it rests under the infamous Bald Mountain where an ancient demon known as Chernabog is said to rest. Whether this legend is true or not has yet to be seen.


	4. The Terror on Bald Mountain Part 2

**Authors Note; This is part 2 and yeah that's about it, enjoy a shit ton of battles and witty comebacks.**

**Kingdom Hearts Rage of Maximus; Chapter 4 The Terror on Bald Mountain Part 2**

_The Bald Mountain_

"Now that we've got that vermin out of the way, it's your turn Schism" said Slogra as Maximus and Reno both glared at him, Raditz smiled and started to crack his knuckles.

"How do you know of the Schism?" said Reno suspiciously.

"My former Master had several different encounters with a member of your kind, he proved to be a very irritating opponent" said Slogra.

"I see mind if I ask his name?" said Reno intrigued as Raditz shot Slogra an annoyed look but Slogra ignored him.

"Richter Belmont" spat Slogra as Reno nodded in understanding as he grinned and turned to Maximus who looked confused.

"I see old Richter aye? He was number five I believe back when the Schism was first formed by the Emperor, I head he fought against Count Dracula himself in a castle that could turn itself upside down, Castlevania I believe it was called?" he said as Raditz growled in frustration.

"Enough of this, I have been wanting to fight someone of my stature for some time now and I will not wait any more Slogra, I must fight that one now!" he shouted as Reno shot him a surprised look and looked to Slogra.

"Whoes your bitchy little friend?" he said and Slogra couldn't help but grin at him.

Raditz looked infuriated and started to yell, he clenched his fists and started to produce a white aura that surrounded him, the ground started to shake and tiny pieces of rock shot up into the air.

"How dare you insult me you pathetic Schism weakling, I'am Raditz the most powerful warrior in the universe, you are nothing to me!" he shouted, Maximus backed off in fear but Reno merely just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"All right then most powerful warrior in the universe let's see what you've got" Reno shouted as he too started to power up, Slogra grinned and Raditz started to walk forward.

"Now Slogra you will see the true power of a Saiyan Elite!" he shouted, Slogra looked up to Gaibon who was hidden in the clouds.

"Who said we were worried? After you then my friend" said Slogra as Raditz flew towards Reno laughing wildly.

"You're too kind! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" he shouted as he punched at Reno who suddenly disappeared leaving Raditz punching nothing but air, Raditz looked around in confusion as Maximus backed off only for Reno to come flying towards Raditz and kicking him in the face, Raditz cried out in pain and was sent several feet away by the hit.

Reno frowned and looked to Maximus, "Max you better leave this to me, go and help the others. I can sense that some of the people that were with Caleb are still alive" he said as Maximus frowned and shook his head.

"No Reno, what if you need my help in dealing with these guys!" he said, Reno shot him an annoyed look.

"No offence Maximus but I need someone who can actually fight in this battle, you will only get in the way if you try to fight here. I'm sorry but it's for your own good, so just stay out of my way and help the others and get them out of here!" he said as Maximus's face fell but he nodded and ran off towards the collapsed house.

"Now were where we?" he said tuning round only to meet a punch in the face from Raditz, Reno back flipped and dodged a _ki_ blast from Raditz, he then shot forward and punched and kicked at Raditz who blocked and dodged his attack, Reno then kicked his feet under Raditz's legs causing him to trip. Reno then round house kicked Raditz in the chest and send him flying where he skidded up to Slogra's feet.

Raditz growled and picked himself up as Slogra laughed to himself, "I'm sorry but I thought you were supposed to be winning this battle?" he said mockingly as Raditz clenched his teeth and started to prepare an attack.

"Prepare to die Schism; you can't defeat me so just give up. I, Raditz, am invincible so just die already!" he shouted as he fired an orange flame like blast towards Reno. Reno remained calm and effortlessly caught the attack with his bare hands.

Raditz looked on in shock as Reno absorbed the attack into his hands and then blasted it back towards Raditz and Slogra; both had to jump out the way to dodge the attack.

"Sorry but fire based attacks like that don't affect me in the slightest, actually you've made me even stronger by letting me absorb your attack" gloated Reno as Raditz clenched his fists and send Reno a death glare.

Maximus lifted as many pieces of rock as he could trying to find anyone who might have still been alive, he then saw Caleb buried under several bricks, "Caleb!" he shouted as he ran over to him and pulled him out of the rubble.

"Maximus?" groaned Caleb weakly as Maximus laid him down took his backpack off and pulled out some medical supplies, around him the town seemed to have caught on fire, there was smoke and ash everywhere.

"Where's my family?" said Caleb as he draw back Maximus's attention, Maximus put on a brave face and placed his hand over Caleb's chest.

"Don't worry they'll be just fine, just try to relax ok?" he said in a panicked voice, green tendrils of energy shot out from Maximus's fingertips and started to flow into Caleb. Caleb grabbed Maximus's hand and shoved it away.

"Don't bother my lad, I'm old, I've had my time besides if my families gone what's the point in continuing on" he said weakly as Maximus shook his head.

"Don't give me that crap! There not dead, you hear me, I won't allow it! You need to rest and relax, I'll save your family if it's the last thing I do!" Maximus shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Max, you're not a man of war are you?" said Caleb chuckling weakly, Maximus looked down at him with a shocked expression before his face fell and he punched the ground in frustration.

"I should have never have come here, I can't even stand losing a human I've known for less than ten minutes, how I'm I supposed to be a warrior when I'm so weak!? Your right Caleb I'm not a man of war, I hate war, I hate violence and most of all I hate fighting! It causes nothing but pain and misery!" he shouted as Caleb pulled out Maximus's revolver and place it in his hands.

"I've been a soldier myself Max; I was just like you when I was a boy, smart and full of ideas, no interest in violence and killing. But I had to kill Max and do you know why, because I had to survive, to go back to my loves ones and see them again, I'm not proud of it nor do I think of myself as a better man for it, but it was worth it to see me family smile to see me again" he said with a smile as Maximus continued to shake his head.

"But that's why I can't be like you Caleb, I'm not human, I'm supposed to be the ultimate soldier, a warrior that is stronger than any other in the universe. My goal is to help the Empire in its conquest of the entire universe and yet after all of these years what have I given them? Nothing!" he shouted.

"Then maybe you should set you own path instead of just following their orders for the rest of your life" said Caleb as Maximus looked at him in shock.

"My own path?" he said slowly as Caleb nodded smiling weakly before closing his eyes and going still, Maximus closed his eyes and bowed his head in respect before suddenly frowning and turning back to the battlefield and clenching his fists.

"My own destiny, my life. I can shape it however I choose and I choose to help my friend!" he shouted before running forward and shooting at Raditz.

Reno and Raditz looked round in confusion as bullets flew past them, Raditz turned round to be met with a yelling Maximus who leapt forward and head butted Raditz in the chest. Raditz looked surprised as Maximus yelled out in pain and slumped to the floor holding his head in pain, Reno face palmed as Raditz looked at Maximus in disgust before kicking him away.

"Pathetic!" he shouted as Maximus landed several feet away, landing straight on his back with a crash, Maximus groaned in pain and rolled over and pushed himself up.

"That sucked" he said weakly as Raditz turned back to Reno, who looked embarrassed and ashamed. Slogra laughed as Reno shot Maximus a concerned look.

"Hey Max you ok?" he shouted as Maximus gave him a weak thumbs up and then slumped into unconsciousness, Reno sighed and then started attacking Raditz again. Their punches and kicks bounced off each other and the two were moving at equal speeds.

"_Ok enough of this bullshit, time to finish this guy" _thought Reno as Raditz started to yell and punched at Reno in frustration causing him to lose focus. Reno kneed Raditz hard the gut before bringing punching down at Raditz's neck causing him to collapse to the ground.

Reno jumped back as Raditz picked himself up, his nose was bleeding and his armour had cracked, he looked positively outraged. So much so that he grabbed and pulled his hair in frustration before pointing to Reno.

"You! Why can't I kill you, this isn't supposed to be happening to me. I was one of Freiza's elite soldiers and I betrayed him for what? Nothing, now I find myself on a back water being made a fool of by this low life wreck! Mark my words Schism I will kill you!" he shouted as Reno faked a yawn and moved his hands forward as if to say "Bring it"

Raditz roared and aimed at Reno, "Saturday Crusher!" he shouted as a pink ball of energy shot towards Reno. Reno prepared to block only for the blast to suddenly split up into several smaller ones which then swamped Reno.

Reno dodged and flipped out of the way of the attack but was open for Raditz to punch him in the gut and then kick him in the head sending him flying, he then fired a _ki_ blast that exploded on contact with Reno and sent him flying to the ground.

Reno coughed and gasped weakly as Raditz laughed, "There, now you see my power!" he shouted as Reno rolled his eyes and started to charge an attack into one of his hands.

Raditz took no notice and walked forwards, Reno was hunched over and facing away from him. He frowned and prepared to punch Reno, "Now you die!" he shouted only for Reno to spin round, his hand was glowing and, before Raditz could react, he shot a purple and orange beam from his hand to Raditz, the blast went straight through Raditz's chest.

Blood shot out from Raditz's mouth as he was sent flying; he landed in front of Slogra who looked down at him in amusement. "Funny you lasted longer than I thought" said Slogra as Raditz looked up at him in confusion and shock.

"You mean you knew he would beat me?" Raditz said weakly as he tried to reach for Slogra, Slogra stabbed his spear down through Raditz's hand and smirked as Raditz cried out in pain.

"I knew the Schism would be send after us the moment you left the Space Trading Organisation, my master requires something from one of them and I took you along to test their strength, they passed my test which means we have no further use for you Raditz" Slogra said calmly as he thrusted his spear into Raditz and lifted him up.

He threw Raditz into the air before leaping up and slicing vertically with his spear, Raditz's body was split in two as a shower of blood rained down on Reno. Slogra smirked down at Reno before floating slowly back to the ground.

"Well that was unnecessarily violent, gotta admit I like your style though. I take it then that I've completed whatever task you needed me to do?" said Reno as Slogra smirked and shook his head.

"Unfortunately for you, you have to die as well. While this was fun and all I don't need the Empires attack dogs breathing down me and my partners necks while we get on with our business" he said as Reno looked at him in confusion.

"Partner?" he said but before Slogra could answer Gaibon dive kicked Reno to the ground, crushing him with his talons as Reno groaned in pain and Slogra laughed.

"Should we kill him Slogra?" said Gaibon as Slogra thought for a moment before shaking his head, "No on second thought let him live for a few more minutes, there's a few things I need to ask him about" he as he grabbed Reno by the hair and forced him to his feet.

"Ok question time" said Slogra as he dropped his spear, "Fuck you" Reno replied. Slogra frowned punched him hard in the gut and then kicked Reno away.

Reno landed a few feet away from Maximus; Reno looked to his friend to find he was awake again. "Reno?" he said in concern as Reno crawled towards him.

"This isn't looking good Max, I used up most of my energy dealing with Raditz but this guys a whole lot stronger than he was, we might have reached the end of our road" said Reno looking down in defeat.

Maximus frowned and looked around for anything that could help them, and then he saw it. There was a large stone pillar about twenty feet away from them, Maximus grinned and turned to Reno, and "Listen, I have a plan" he said as Reno rolled his eyes.

"Oh brilliant, let's hear this amazing plan of yours then" Reno said sarcastically as Maximus grabbed Reno's rod that he had left lying on the ground, "This thing has an explosive mode right?" said Maximus pointing to it.

"Yeah" said Reno nodding, Maximus grinned as Slogra walked closer and closer to them, "I need you to keep beak face busy while I use this thing, when the time is right I need you to get him over to that area in front of that pillar" he said pointing to the pillar, Reno's face lit up and he grinned.

"Ok then, let's do this!" he shouted as he rugby tackled Slogra to the ground, the two locked hands and tried to push each other, "Unhand me you filthy mortal" said Slogra as he attempted to stab Reno with his beak, Reno moved his head out of the way and punched Slogra off him.

Maximus ran as fast as he could toward where the pillar was, unfortunately for him Gaibon spotted him and dived down towards him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" shouted Gaibon as he fired several fireballs towards Maximus who dived behind several abandoned cars to avoid the attacks.

Maximus shot at Gaibon forcing the demon to back off as Maximus darted towards the pillar, he leap out of the way as Gaibon tried to grab him with his talons.

Slogra grabbed Reno and punched him in the face several times causing Reno's lip to burst, his face was covered in bruises but he was still laughing as he slowly backed away towards where the pillar was.

"Come on beak face! Try and stab me with your dinky little spear!" he taunted as he threw Slogra's spear towards him. Slogra growled and grabbed the spear before spinning it around and pointing it at Reno.

With a screech Slogra thrusted forward with his spear and Reno caught the blade between his hands, he winced as the blade cut through his palms but he maintained a firm grip on the spear.

Maximus ran up to the pillar and slammed the rod into the base of the pillar, he clicked a small button at the edge of the rod and then jumped down so that he was right underneath it, he put two of his fingers into his mouth and whistled, Gaibon growled and flew down towards him just as Reno grabbed the base of Slogra's spear and flipped him over.

There was an explosion as the pillar lost memento and fell down quickly, Gaibon was caught by the pillar and had enough time to shout the unsuspecting Slogra his name before the pillar came flying down and crushed them both.

Maximus and Reno both coughed and spluttered as dust was sent their way, Reno waved his hands as they backed off and then looked to each other before laughing like maniacs.

Reno clapped Maxims on the back as he laughed; "Gotta admit that might have been the stupidest slash most brilliant thing I've ever seen!" said Reno as Maximus scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Mission complete I guess?" said Maximus looking to the eviscerated body of Raditz. His face then fell as he looked round to the destroyed town.

"All those innocent people though, they didn't deserve this none of them did" he said sadly as Reno frowned and he looked over to the body of Caleb.

"We should bury them" he said sombrely as Maximus looked to him in surprise.

"Since when have you cared for human lives? Not that I'm complaining of course" said Maximus as Reno rolled his eyes and started walking to the ship, "Maybe you've rubbed off on me" muttered Reno, Maximus didn't hear him as he walked over to the collapsed pillar.

He could see the hand of Slogra that was twitching ever so slightly; "Sorry" muttered Maximus before he turned away and ran after Reno.

After nearly an hour they had finished burying all those who had died in Slogra's attack, Maximus stood in silence as he overlooked the graves, Reno sighed and placed his hand on Maximus shoulder, "Come on, let's go home" he said as he squeezed Maximus's shoulder and then turned round and walked to the Gummi Ship.

Maximus turned round slowly and walked after Reno, they quickly entered the _Shinra_ and took off in silence.

The trip back to Radiant Garden was long and silent, Reno noticed that Maximus didn't utter a word once during the trip; he just sat there and stared out of the window.

When they landed back in Radiant Garden it was dark and everyone would have returned to their sleeping quarters, "I better go get myself fixed up" said Reno as Maximus saw the bruises and cuts all over his face.

"Yeah you've got some battle scars there" Maximus said in amusement as Reno rolled his eyes and waved him off before leaving, "Hey Max!" he shouted as Maximus also started to leave.

"Yeah?" said Maximus as he turned round, Reno grinned and saluted to him "You did a good job today Max, Rydia will be proud of you" he said before walking out of sight.

Maximus let out a sigh before walking quickly through the hanger and back into the residence halls. He walked all the way up to the forty ninth room and quietly slipped inside. Eleanor was waiting for him as he walked in; she smiled up at him as he slumped his back pack down to the ground and collapsed in a heap on his bed.

"Yo" he said weakly as Eleanor climbed up onto the bed and sat down next to him, "How was it then?" she said as he pulled off his gloves and shoes, he didn't even bother removing any more clothing as he slipped under his duvet and rested his head against his pillow.

"Well I wasn't completely useless" he said as she looked at him sadly before nodding and jumped off the bed and into her own, "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, night" he said before falling asleep almost instantly.

**Authors/ Note : Short chapter but that was because it was part 2 and as such ends the adventure in Bald Mountain. These first three chapters were designed to just sort of introduce the story and get it going but now the next chapter is where the story really starts to get moving **


	5. Aht

**Authors Note/ Thanks to all of you who have favourite or are following this, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. As I said before this is where the story really starts now.**

**Kingdom Hearts: Rage of Maximus **

**Chapter 4: Aht**

_Radiant Castle- Interiors _

"Could Schism Number Thirty Nine please report to the Head Office immediately" a metallic voice cried out from a speaker in the halls of residence. Reno groaned and sat up as he heard the voice; he knew what this was about.

"Mateus wants to know how Max got on but what do I tell him?" he said to himself as he dressed himself and quickly made his way to Mateus' office.

He knocked on the door lightly, he heard the voice of Mateus telling him to come in and he opened the door and went inside. He didn't get to visit Mateus' office very much but it was one of the strangest places he had ever been in, all of the furniture was warped and twisted, there was collection of various suits of armour and nearly hundreds of bottle filled with a thick white liquid.

Mateus smiled in a way that made Reno feel uneasy as he walked up to Mateus' desk. "My lord" said Reno bowing his head respectively as Mateus grinned and leaned backwards putting his hands behind his head.

"I take it that Raditz has been destroyed?" he said as Reno nodded and pulled out a chip of Raditz's armour he had in his pocket and handed it over to Mateus.

"Mission accomplished, you can tell Freiza he can rest easy" said Reno with a grin as Mateus took the piece of armour from him and placed it on his desk before looking back to Reno.

"Freiza doesn't fear anyone; he just needed to make sure Raditz didn't spill any possible information to our enemies. Speaking of which your next mission will see you being sent deep into the enemy territories, will you be up to it?" he said as Reno nodded and grinned.

"Always ready to take out some rebel scum" said Reno as he nodded before turning away, glad that Mateus hadn't mentioned Maximus.

"One moment Reno, there is still one more thing to discuss" said Mateus slowly, Reno gulped before turning round faking an innocent smile, "Yes My Lord?" he as Mateus narrowed his eyes and motioned for Reno to sit.

"Maximus, I want to know how he performed on the mission" Mateus said simply, Reno kept a straight face as he thought of what to say.

"He performed very well My Lord" he said with a grin, a look of surprise washed over Mateus' face as he leaned forward in interest.

"Explain" he said as Reno took a deep breath, "Well it was because of him that I'm even sitting here, you see we ran into some, let's just say difficulties, and it was because of him that we were able to defeat our opponents and return here successfully" said Reno with a smile.

Mateus smiled back but then his face dropped and he narrowed his eyes again, "That's all good to hear Reno, I'm sure the boy used his magnificent power to defeat your opponents. He did use his hidden power to defeat the old soldiers of Death?" he said as Reno looked at him in shock as he grinned evilly.

"Oh yes Number Thirty Nine, I was the one who sent Slogra and Gaibon to the Bald Mountain, their hiring of Raditz was unpredicted, I admit that. But it proved to be an efficient way to get you and the boy to go somewhere where no one could help you, only then would I see whether keeping the boy for eight years would amount to anything" he said as Reno lowered his eyes in defeat.

Mateus smirked as he shot forward and wrapped his hand around Reno's throat, "Now I will ask you again, did he kill them with his own hands? Or not?" he said as Reno's face went pink with the pressure; he made several choking noises but refused to answer.

"It would be unwise to refuse answering me Number Thirty Nine, I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it just as easily, it would be easy like breaking a toothpick" he said in a dark monstrous sounding voice that sent shivers down Reno's spine.

"_God dammit I'm sorry Max" _he thought as he nodded and Mateus loosened his grip so that he could speak. "I'm sorry My Lord but you were right, Maximus is useless to us. He will never be the warrior you have wanted him to be for all these years, he is a weakling and nothing more" he said as Mateus let go and sat down slowly.

"I thought as much" he said before looking up to Reno and smirking "Thank you for your time and cooperation Number Thirty Nine, you may leave now" he said as Reno nodded and walked away, massaging his throat and with a look of regret plastered on his face.

As soon as he left Mateus shouted loudly and smashed his fist into his desk causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces, "Eight years of hard work and training, I have tried everything with that boy and all of it was for nothing! Well I have had enough; I have wasted both my time and energy trying to awaken that boy's power, but no more. Today he dies!" he snarled and he pushed a button that was next to the microphone on the wall.

"Could Schism number Forty Nine please come to the Head Office" he said calmly into the microphone before sitting down. He casually started rattling his fingers along the edge of his chair as an evil grin broke across his face.

ROM

"Could Schism number Forty Nine please come to the Head Office" screeched the voice of Mateus into Maximus' room. He was still asleep and nearly jumped out of his skin when the voice came through.

"What?" he said as he rubbed his head and checked the time, Eleanor jumped out of the closet and quickly climbed up onto his bed.

"What's wrong Max?" she said in concern as he quickly dressed himself, he then turned round to her with a terrified expression on his face.

"Mateus wants a word with me, as in the Emperor himself! This can only mean two things, either he's decided to trust me and give me my own mission or he's going to kill me" he said in panic as she too looked worried.

"Well you did really well on your last mission so it would make sense that he wants to congratulate you" she said with a smile.

"Yeah you're right, this may be the chance I've been waiting for Eleanor, wish me luck!" he shouted as his face lit and he bolted out of his room and quickly made his way up to the Emperors office. He was so excited that he almost crashed into Reno who was slowly making his way down the stairs and back to his own room.

"Hey Reno, did you hear? The Emperor wants to talk to me about something, your report must have been very good about me" he said clapping Reno on the shoulder before he continued running up the stairs.

"Oh man, Rydia is going to kill me" said Reno as he ran his hands through his hair, "God, what do I do!? If I barge in there and try to stop Mateus he'll just kill us both, Max I'm sorry I've always admired your compassion but I see that's dangerous now, I'm sorry but you're on your own now" he said with his head bowed down as he continued walking.

Maximus reached the door to Mateus' room and knocked gently, he heard Mateus telling him to come in and opened the door with his arms shaking. Mateus was sitting calmly next to his desk, which looked like it had been smashed to pieces.

"Err you wanted to see me My Lord?" Maximus said in confusion as he looked at the damaged desk, Mateus laughed and slowly stood up and threw his arms out, "Max my dear boy, so glad you could make it, I heard all about your amazing progress in Bald Mountain and I summoned you up here to congratulate you!" he said with a smile.

Maximus wasn't sure how to react so he just scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and grinned nervously, "It was nothing Sir, just doing my job for the Empire" he said with a nervous chuckle. Mateus laughed to himself as he produced a pair of keys from his hands.

"Due to your performance Number Forty Nine I have decided to give you full access to your own Gummi Ship, you may do missions on your own and without backup or help, I believe you are now fully qualified to be just like all the others, congratulations" he said as he handed over the keys to Maximus who looked lost for words.

"Seriously?" said Maximus as he looked down to the keys with a mixture of surprise and horror plastered on his face, Mateus grinned evilly.

"But of course my lad, after all these years I have decided that I have been treating you too harshly and as such I'am giving you the freedom to explore all these worlds as you have always wanted, there's just one little job I need you to do first and then you are free to go wherever you want" he said with a grin.

Maximus just stared at him, completely lost for words before beaming and bowing, "Thank you so much My Lord, oh you won't regret this. Just you wait I'm going to show everyone that the Schism are the strongest warriors in the universe for a reason! Just tell me where to go and I'll be there!" he shouted gleefully as Mateus' face went sour but he forced himself to try and keep a straight face.

"Yes well I admire your enthusiasm Maximus but the job is very simple, I want you to go to this planet here. There is an Embassy set up there and I want you to go and check up on it" he said as he handed Maximus a small chip with the words "Historia" printed on them.

"Historia huh, never heard of it but I'm sure it will be a great place to explore!" Maximus said as he inspected the disc. Mateus grinned and gestured for Maximus to leave, "That is all I have to say Max, travel safely" he said with a smirk as Maximus nodded and walked out quickly, "Thank My Lord, I'll make you proud. I promise" he said enthusiastically and then he was gone.

Mateus sat back into his chair and started laughing hysterically, another laughter came out of the shadows and Wesker walked out while clapping, "Very impressive My Lord I could tell you were having a hard time keeping a straight face but you managed to convince the naïve young fool without any trouble" he said as Mateus grinned and relaxed into his chair.

"At last I'll have that useless brat out of my Empire once and for all and with him gone there will be nothing to stop us from completely conquering this pathetic universe!" he shouted as Wesker smirked behind him and folded his arms, "_Until I have control of your Empire, then we will see who has true power_" he thought as he walked out of the office after Maximus.

ROM

_Radiant Castle- Hanger Bay_

"You have got to be kidding me!" shouted Rydia as Maximus loaded all of his stuff into his new Gummi Ship, he hadn't decided what it would be called yet but he would pick a name eventually.

"Come on Rydia this is my chance to do something useful for the Empire, while I don't agree with many of their recent actions I can't ignore the fact that they have raised and looked after me and I have to pay them back for that in any way I can and now with this freedom I'm allowed to go out and do just that" he said as Rydia looked around hopelessly to Reno who hadn't said anything when Maximus had broken the new to them.

"Nothing? You're not going to say anything while your friend gets sent out there all by himself?!" she said harshly, Reno ignored her and continued to stare at the floor.

"Bosses orders" he merely grunted as Rydia looked at him hopelessly before turning to Maximus, "Listen to me Maximus, as your friend and trainer I forbid you from going on this trip" she said as he turned round to glare at her.

"What?! Just so I can be ridiculed and made to feel like shit for the rest of my life, I'm eighteen years old Rydia! I shouldn't be stuffed up inside this dirty old castle when I could be out there seeing things, helping people and becoming a better person!" he shouted as she frowned and stepped away from him.

"You're going to die if you go out there Max, that I can promise you" she said bluntly, he laughed hollowly and continued to load his stuff into the ship.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" he spat as she sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders and spun him around so that they were facing each other.

"It's for your own good, you know as well as I do that if you go out there and fight against people, you will get killed. I don't want that and neither does Reno, even if he doesn't want to admit it" she said looking back to Reno who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"We're your friends Max, we don't want you to get hurt" she said as he sighed and removed her hands from him.

"There are worlds out there that I want to see, I don't want to fight and kill people Rydia I just want to explore, see the universe for what it really is. I'm sorry but I doubt I'll ever be coming back here once I've left" he said as she looked at him in shock as did Reno.

"You can't be serious?" said Reno in anger as Maximus nodded.

"I'm leaving to explore on my own, and I want to have my own adventures just like all the other Schism have. Look at Ash and Richter, they were heroes for what they did in their time and I want to be the same thing, someone to remember" he said, there was a sad look on his face.

"And there's something else out there, I don't know what it is but ever since I was a boy I've had this strange thought, that's there's something out there calling to me. This is my chance to go and find it" he said as Rydia sighed in defeat.

"I suppose there's no way in stopping you so here" she said as she grabbed his arm and stabbed a syringe into him before he could stop her, he shouted in pain and glared at her as she pulled it out.

"What the hell was that for?!" he said as she rolled her eyes and checked his veins, they briefly glowed red and blue before returning to normal.

"Since you can't use any of your own abilities yet, I've given you some of my own" she said as he looked at her in surprise as his hand became enveloped in fire, to his surprise it didn't hurt but it still made him feel uncomfortable.

"Don't worry I've only given you some basic spells, I wouldn't want you to start off with all the most powerful spells right at the beginning, you'll have to master your current magic before you can improve them" she said as the flames disappeared from his hands.

"But hang on a minute, if you could give me access to your magic, how come you've never given it to me before?" he said in confusion, she smiled at him sheepishly.

"All Schism's have the ability to use magic but they mostly prefer to create their own attacks and I wanted you to do the same but it seems like you still need time. So I've given you these so you can still defend yourself until you learn your own abilities" she said with a smile.

"Ok then, well thanks Rydia" Maximus said with a smile and he embraced her tightly much to her surprise, "Sorry but I really want to do this" he said as he let go of her and waved to Reno before walking into his ship.

"Take care you guys, I'll try and come back to visit you whenever I can!" he shouted as Rydia waved to him, Reno merely nodded and turned away from him with a sour expression on his face. "Bye Max! Remember everything that I've taught you!" she shouted as he closed the door and started up his ship.

She watched in silence as the small Gummi Ship floated into the air and moved towards the exit before blasting off and flying away until it was out of sight, "Be safe" Rydia whispered before turning to Reno who continued to look at the floor.

"What's with you today anyway? Ever since you went to see Mateus this morning you've been acting very strange. Is there something wrong Reno?" she said in concern, he looked away from her and walked away without a word.

Rydia sighed as she slowly walked away from the hanger and back to her room, "Something about all this just doesn't add up" she said to herself.

ROM

_Inside Maximus' Gummi Ship_

"This is fantastic Eleanor, look at all this. We have a fully working Gummi ship that can take us anywhere! As soon as we've finished our business on this Historia place we can go wherever we want!" said Maximus gleefully as she climbed out from her hiding spot, inside the hood of his jacket, and jumped onto a seat next to him.

"I agree with Rydia Max, something about all of this just doesn't seem right. I mean they've never let you go anywhere by yourself so why now all of a sudden?" she said as his face dropped and he sat back into his chair.

"Look it doesn't matter ok? The fact is, is that we now have a ship and I'm free to do whatever I want, it's obvious the Emperor trusts me now and with that I can get my job done" he said as she looked at him in horror.

"But I thought you hated the Empire?! May I remind you that they were the same ones who destroyed my home? My life, my friends, and my family!" she said furiously as he frowned at her.

"Don't you think I don't know that?! I didn't say I was going to help the Empire Eleanor, I said I was getting my job done and that wasn't to go out there and kill people or enslave nations, no with this I can go out and help people, that's what I want to do Eleanor, I want to distance myself as far away as I can from the Empire" he said as she looked at him in confusion.

"The Empire has done a lot of really horrible things Eleanor but I can't do anything about it, not yet anyway. I want to become stronger, so I can make them pay for what they have done to you and many others, but I can't do that until I'm strong enough. That's the main reason I'm going, not to serve the Empire but to go out there and meet people, then I can start to rebel against the Empire with help from any new friends I make and perhaps I can gain my own true power!" he said with a grin.

She relaxed and nodded to him, "So you weren't being serious when you said you were going to keep serving the Empire?" she said as he laughed and shook his head, "Yeap, from this moment on I quit!" he shouted with a grin as she smiled with him.

He imputed the coordinates he had gotten from Mateus into the computer; it began calculating the quickest route to his destination.

"Says here that it will take us only half an hour to get to this place" he said in surprise before switching on the auto pilot before sitting back and putting his headphones over his ears and began to listen to some music that Eleanor didn't recognise, she shrugged and pulled out her diary and began scribbling away in as the ship drifted off silently.

_Half an Hour Later _

"Say Max?" said Eleanor as she noticed the screen in front of her started to flash red. There were two red dots approaching them on the screen and they were traveling fast.

"Hmmmmm?" he said waking up, having fallen asleep while listening to his music. She pointed to the screen and he immediately looked at it in horror, "Oh shit" he said slowly as he grabbed the wheel and started turning it sharply.

"What's going on!?" Eleanor shouted, her question was answered when a rocket zoomed past the ship and exploded in front of them forcing Maximus to turn the ship sharply.

"Battery Rockets!" shouted Maximus as he saw the planet through the screen, there were over a hundred different ships in orbit around the planet, he noticed the vigil on the side of one of the larger ones.

"The Space Trading Company, what are they doing here?" he said in concern as more rockets exploded next to them.

"This is the Space Trading Company, please state your business in this sector or we will be forced to blast you into smithereens for the glory of Lord Freiza" came a voice over the intercom.

Maximus gave a sigh of relief as he spoke into his own microphone, "Hello? Yes this is Maximus, Number Forty Nine of the Schism as part of the Empire ruled by His Lordship Mateus, I have been instructed to go to this planet for business reasons!" he said as the missiles seemed to stop firing.

"There is no report of there being a Number Forty Nine Schism, you are lying! Continue firing boys!" the voice shouted, Maximus and Eleanor looked to each other in horror.

"No you're making a mistake, I'm with the Empire my name is Maximus, I'm in the files. Read them!" he shouted in panic as he grabbed the wheel and twisted it to avoid being hit. Eleanor screamed as another missile exploded next to ship causing it to spiral out of control.

"Hold on!" shouted Maximus as he tried to bring the ship back into control, he pointed the ship in the direction of the planer below and started speeding towards it, more rockets flew past them forcing him to do several barrel rolls to avoid them.

"What are you doing" shouted Eleanor in panic as he powered up the engines to maximum, "Trust me!" he shouted as he kept flying down to the planet, eventually they broke through the atmosphere but there were still several rockets following them.

"This is gonna get bumpy" he said as the ship started to shake due to the turbulence, the rockets exploded behind them, propelling them down to the surface. They both cried out in terror as the ship started to spin and swirl before crashing straight into what looked like a lush jungle.

Maximus grabbed Eleanor and held her protectively as he was thrown through the front window; he crashed into the ground and was thrown several feet before landing into the jungle with a crash.

He landed on his back and groaned in pain as he let go of Eleanor, less than twenty feet away from them was their now crippled ship.

"Well there goes our ship" she said with a light chuckle as she jumped off Maximus and looked around. They were surrounded by a small forest; she could see a grassy plain in the distance.

Maximus groaned as he sat up, "You ok?" she said amused as he rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, "Broke a couple ribs but other than that I'm fine. I can't believe they fired at us like that, so much for being the Empires allies" he said in annoyance as he looked to the ship.

He groaned in annoyance when he saw it and slowly walked over to it, the ship was still intact but he could tell it wouldn't be flying any time soon. "Coms are dead" he said as he tried to activate the communication device.

"You mean, we're stranded here?!" Eleanor said in horror as she looked round, she could hear noises of various wildlife and screamed when she heard a roaring noise followed by several bird cries.

"Max I don't like it here" she said in panic as he rolled his eyes and picked her up, "What's the point of exploring if you're going to be scared of everything? Come on, let's try and find some people and maybe they can help us repair the ship" he said as she climbed into his hood and he started walking through the jungle.

A few minutes later he found himself standing on a path that led through a long grassy field, he could see small patches of forest and then one that stretched on for miles. To the north he could just make out the outline of a city and behind that were mountains taller than any he had ever seen.

"Wow this place is beautiful" he said to himself as he looked round, there were several ram like creatures that ran past, running up a nearby hill and then out of sight. Maximus chuckled to himself and kneeled down to watch them, then he heard the sound of a scream, it sounded like it belonged to a young girl.

"Help! Please someone help!" screamed the voice and Maximus jumped to his feet and bolted in the direction of the cry. Seconds later he found himself looking at a tiger like creature that was scratching and biting at something hiding in the bushes.

Maximus immediately recognised it as a young girl, only about nine years old with long curly teal colored hair and a terrified expression on her face as the tiger roared and scratched at her again. As Maximus got closer he saw that it resembled a Saber Tooth Tiger.

He placed Eleanor down carefully as she looked up to him in confusion, "Max, what are you doing?" she said in concern.

"I'm about to do something both brave and incredibly stupid, stay hidden" he said as he took of his jacked and rolled and stretched his shoulders before charging forward and yelling like a maniac.

The Saber Tooth turned round only to be met with Maximus' boot straight into its face as he dropped kicked it, the cat hissed in annoyance as it leapt back from him. He clenched his fists and started to growl at the Saber Tooth while bearing his teeth; his eyes glowed and became more reptile like as the Saber Tooth backed off slowly.

Then it ran forward and he grabbed hold on its jaws as it tried to bite at him, he was thrown to the ground as it landed on top of him. He kept pushing its jaws away from his neck as it scratched at his chest, tearing through his clothes and leaving long gashes on his chest. He ignored them and pushed it forward all the while yelling, before suddenly punching it hard in the gut.

The Saber Tooth gave a wheeze like cry as Maximus kicked the creature off him. It coughed and choked and stumbled several times before running off as fast as it could into the jungle and out of sight.

Maximus stood there in shock, panting for several minutes before giving out a surprised laugh and falling backwards onto the grass, the little girl who had been hiding cautiously approached him as he continued to laugh.

"Hey, I'm Maximus what's your name?" he said with a grin as she stopped beside him and looked down at him with a mixture of curiosity and surprise on her face.

Then she smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Maximus, I'm Aht"

**Authors Note:/ So she's finally shown up, next time we shall see where Aht and Maximus's friendship begins as well as how they become weapon and meister partners. **


	6. The Unending Clear Blue Sky

**Authors Note:/ For those of you who have been living under a rock or have perhaps maybe half a brain cell then you'd now that NILBOG is in fact Goblin spelt backwards. What relevance does this have to the story? I'm not telling you**

**Kingdom Hearts: Rage of Maximus **

**Chapter 6: The Unending Clear Blue Sky **

_Historia- The Great Plains_

Maximus continued to lie on the grass staring up at the sky completely unaware of the little girl standing next to him, she looked at him curiously as he stretched his arms and stood up, he ran his hands over his wounds which began to seal and close.

"You're very strange" she said, he jumped as he had momentarily forgotten she was there. Then he looked around for Eleanor and saw her still hiding, he waved to her and motioned for her to come over.

"Strange in what way?" he said turning back to the little girl. She wiggled her hips and folded her hands behind her back all the while staring up at him pulling the cutest face she could muster, Maximus looked at her strangely before she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on! Please tell me! Are you an alien?!" she said excitedly as she started to bounce up and down, Maximus noticed that instead of feet she had hooves. Her legs were hairy and she had deer like antlers coming out of her head and she wore a long cloak that covered most of her body, she kept bouncing up and down as he laughed to himself and back off slightly.

"You're bizarre" he said as she stopped bouncing and looked at him in shock for several seconds. He looked round confused before she suddenly leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his neck all the while giggling as he tripped and fell over onto his back.

"Thank you so much for saving me mister" she said giggling as she jumped off Maximus and started twirling and spinning all the while playing a small flute that she seemed to have pulled out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" he said as she stopped for a second to glare at him, "I'm thanking you in the ways of my people, I'm too young to do it the proper way but this will suffice, now hush" she said before playing a light beat tune on her flute.

He continued to look at her in amusement as she skipped around him several times before ending her song and bowing, "You're a strange little girl, what's your name again?" he said she put her flute in the pouch behind her back and beamed up at him.

"My name is Aht and yours?" she said as she held out her hand, he had to get down on his knees to shake her hand, "My name is Maximus" he said as she gasped and bounced back from him.

"But just call me Max" he said as he stood up, Eleanor finally reached him and he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder, "This is Eleanor, say hi" he said as Eleanor waved nervously down at Aht who continued to look at the two in amazement before hopping up and down again.

"Ok then Mister Max; so what do we do now Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" she said very quickly as Maximus and Eleanor looked at each other, "She's crazy" said Eleanor as Aht closed her eyes and frowned before looking back up at them.

"Yeap, you guys are definitely aliens!" she said in excitement as Maximus scratched the back of his neck nervously, "What makes you say that?" he said in fake confusion as she placed her finger or her chin and pretended to ponder.

"Cause I can sense that you're not from here silly" she said as he raised his eyebrows at her, "You can sense that, how exactly?" he said in interest.

Instead of answering Aht jumped up and grabbed him by the scruff of his shit and head-butted him hard in the face. 

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he shouted as he grabbed his head in pain, she jumped back down and continued to act like nothing had happened.

"There you go you can thank me later!" she said before they heard more rustling and a voice calling Aht's name.

"This is Liese" said Aht turning as another girl appeared, she was several years older than Aht and Maximus judged that she was about the same age as him. She had long curly blonde hair tied in a ponytail, just like Aht she had hairy legs ending in hooves and a pair of horns on her head, she had several piercings on her ears and exposed naval and what looked like several tattoos on her face.

"Aht what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?!" she said sternly as she noticed her younger sister, as she walked over she noticed Maximus and Aht grabbed his hand and dragged him over to her.

"This is Maximus Liese, isn't he not the coolest most awesome guy you've ever seen! And he has a talking doll!" she said as Liese looked at Maximus in suspicion.

"But Aht who is he? There aren't any humans out this far in the jungle" she said as Aht pointed to the smoke that was rising from Maximus' crashed Gummi Ship.

"He fell from the sky in the meteorite that you and Father went to look for, he's an alien!" she said as Maximus groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry about all this, look I'll just be going now" he said as he turned away and started walking, eager to get away from these strange people.

"Wait a minute Max, don't go! At least let us repay you for saving me!" said Aht as she ran after him with Liese following.

"What are you talking about Aht?" said Liese, Aht turned to her and started bouncing up and down, "Oh it was so cool Liese, you see I followed you and Father but I didn't want to be seen, so I sneaked and crawled through the undergrowth only for this big mean tiger to come and try and eat me but then Max showed up out of nowhere and beat it up, it was sooooo awesome!" she said without stopping to breath.

Liese relaxed and smiled at Maximus, "I see, thank you very much for saving my sister" she said as Maximus blushed and grinned in embarrassment, "It was no problem mam, your very much welcome" he said formally as the two girls started to giggle and laugh.

"Oh what a gentlemen" they cooed as his face went red and even Eleanor started to laugh, "I guess your popular with all the ladies Max, even the little ones" she said as Maximus rolled his eyes.

"Ok well this has been fun but I have to go now" he said and the two girls pouted, "Please don't go" they both whined in unison.

"What's all the noise about?" came an older male voice and seconds later their father appeared, he was tall and well-built with cream colored skin and dark fur on his legs, like Aht and Liese he had horns through they were shorter.

Despite his intimidating look he had a kind face and smiled at the two girls when he saw them, "Liese and Aht, I'm so glad you two are safe. When I heard Aht's cries I thought I'd lost her" he said as he picked Aht up in his arms nuzzled his cheek against hers whilst she started giggling.

"Stop it Daddy that tickles!" she said as he laughed and placed her back down, then he noticed Maximus.

"That's the guy who saved me Daddy" said Aht running up to Maximus and pulling him over toward her father.

"I see, thank you very much kind sir. I'am Vanoss, I do apologise for Aht, she can get quite excited whenever she meets new people" he said with a chuckle as Aht pouted and sat down on the grass with her arms crossed.

Maximus laughed with him and shook Vanoss' outstretched hand, "My name is Maximus sir and this is Eleanor, pleased to meet you" he said nodding to Eleanor who was still sitting on his shoulder.

Vanoss looked at Eleanor in surprise, "Remarkable, so I see you are a travelling entertainer as well Maximus?" he said with a grin as Maximus shook his head.

"Afraid not, we're just passing through. Our mode of transport we used to get here was badly damaged and we're looking for someone who could help us" he said as the three looked to each other in surprise.

"I'm afraid we do not know much about the technology of humans but I'm sure someone in Alistal can help you" said Vanoss.

Maximus nodded, "Ok then, ummm where is that exactly?" he said looking north towards the jungle and then south to the mountains.

"It's around a day's hike from here but maybe you and your companion could stay the night at our village, it's the least we can do for saving you saving my daughter and then in the morning you'll be fit and ready to go" said Vanoss.

"_Well I suppose it's better than staying out here with those tiger things and besides they seem nice enough"_ he thought before he grinned and nodded to Vanoss.

"Thank you very much Vanoss we'd be honoured" he said, Vanoss beamed while Aht started hopping up and down, "Yay!" she shouted gleefully as Liese rolled her eyes and told her sister to be quite.

Vanoss picked up a large backpack that was filled with camping equipment and started heading toward a path that led into the jungle.

"Follow me Maximus, the walk to Celestia should only be a half mile" he said as Maximus shrugged and followed after him with Aht skipping next to him.

"Hey Max, you're really strong. You think you could teach me to be as strong as you?" she said enthusiastically as Maximus laughed to himself.

"Strong, really? I just thought I was lucky" he said as Aht shook her head and wiggled her hips again.

"Nuh uh Max I've never seen anyone as strong as you, you took out a fully grown Saber Tooth with your bare hands! Not even Daddy could do that!" she said as Vanoss starched the back of his neck in embarrassment and chuckled.

"I'am afraid that Aht is right Maximus, not many men have ever taken down a Saber Tooth and lived to tell the tail, mind you you're in a hell of a state" said Vanoss gesturing to Maximus' torn clothes.

"Oh yeah I forgot about these" Maximus said annoyed as he looked down, he took off his ruined jumped and pulled off his own backpack and stuffed it inside.

As they kept walking Maximus took the time to look over his new friends, they all wore some form of jewellery and both Vanoss and Liese had tattoos on their faces. He also noticed that they wore very little clothing, Vanoss was shirtless while Aht and Liese only had short piece of cloth covering theirs chests leaving their navel area expose, he also noticed that all had short shorts on them leaving their long hairy and hoove ending legs exposed.

"I hope you don't me asking but what species are you exactly?" said Maximus trying to sound an innocent as possible.

"We're Saytros, have you never seen one of us before?" said Aht as she continued to stare up at Maximus curiously.

"Yeah can't say I haven't sorry, I guess you could say I've had a sheltered life" he said as Aht nodded and then started to bombard him with questions.

"So Max do you have a girlfriend? How did you become so strong and who taught you? Have you ever been this far out before? Are you a bounty hunter alien or just a regular alien?" she said without stopping to breathe.

"Calm down Aht, stop asking the poor guy so many questions and stop calling him an alien, he's obviously a human" said Liese as Aht shook her head and crossed her arms.

"He doesn't mind do you Max?" she said looking up at him with an adorable expression in her face, he only laughed and patted her on the head.

"I'll answer your questions later Aht" he said as he noticed a tall wooden gate appearing on the horizon.

He heard several animal like shouted and saw the gate being opened, the four walked through and Maximus could tell that all eyes were on him, he couldn't help but feel intimidated.

"Be prepared for people to stare at you Max, it's not often a human gets let into our village" whispered Aht as they entered the village.

"Welcome to Celestia" said Vanoss as Maximus saw nearly a hundred different Saytros. Many of them stopped to look and point at him as Vanoss, Liese and Aht led him to what he presumed was their home.

"Make yourself at home" said Liese as Vanoss dropped his things and Aht hopped and bounced around. Maximus noticed there were many books lying around as were several different swords and daggers. Vanoss disappeared into the kitchen while Aht ran over and started bouncing up and down on a bed next to the front window.

"Come here Max, you'll be sleeping here" she said as he dropped his back pack down onto the bed and opened it up. Aht sat crossed legged and silent as she watched him pull out all of his things.

He found what he was looking for, his communicator, and switched it on. "Hello CT can your read me? Over" he said but there was no response. Eleanor looked at him in worry as he tried again several time before giving up.

"Completely dead" he said to her as Aht picked up the device and inspected it, "What exactly is this Max?" she said frowning as he took it out of her hands and packed it back inside.

He grinned at her and tapped the side of his nose; she nodded in understanding as Vanoss entered the room.

"Bad news I'm afraid, we're completely out of food. I'm afraid dinner won't be served unless we catch something" he said as Aht gasped and grabbed Maximus' arm.

"Me and Max will go catch something!" she said as Maximus looked uncomfortably at Vanoss who just laughed and nodded to Aht.

"Very well then Aht, bring us back something that gave fill five of us" he said as Aht jumped in joy before pulling Maximus by the hand out of the house and away back into the village.

As soon as they left Vanoss' face darkened, Liese noticed this and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Dad, what's wrong?" she said in concern as he shook his head.

"There is something very strange about that young man, he's not an ordinary human that is for sure" he said as Liese looked outside in concern, she could see him walking with Aht who was chatting happily to him.

"Do you think Aht will be ok by herself?" she said biting her lower lip, "I'am sure that Maximus is no threat to us or her, he will take care of her. I'm sure of it" he said as she sighed but nodded in agreement.

ROM

_Historia Plains _

"So what exactly are we looking for?" said Maximus as Aht stood perched on top of a large rock staring out into the distance, he sighed and climbed up after her.

"You ok?" he said concerned as she continued to stare out at the sky, "Max?" she said and Maximus was surprised at how sad her voice sounded.

"Yes?" he said as she looked up at him with a sad look on her face, "Are you really from around here? You can tell me" she said as he sighed and sat down next to her.

"I could but I doubt you'd believe me" he said as she shook her head, "With everything that has been going on here recently, I can believe anything" she said, this sparked his curiosity.

"What do you mean?" he said as she pointed out to the city in the distance, "See that place? That's Alistal the largest city on the planet and home to the largest population of humans here but something strange happened recently, over one night everyone just disappeared. All the humans on the planet were just gone; some human friends that I'd met the other day just vanished right in front of me. Not only that but there's these weird lights in the sky and I can sense evil, a terrible evil coming down from them" she said with her voice shivering as Maximus realised what she meant.

"Yes, I'm not from this planet" he said as she looked over to him in surprise and then curiosity, "Then what are you?" she said as he sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm what's called a Schism, I'am a type of human that's been infused with the cells of a creature known as an Esper, the resulting mutation creates a super soldier that's designed to be the most powerful warrior in the universe" he said as her mouth opened in shock, he grinned and lay back.

"Well everyone except me" he said as she frowned, "What do you mean?" she whispered as he sat up and rested his face on his hand as he stared off into the distance.

"I'm the weakest of the Schism, the lowest number. The one everyone forgets about, not just because of my stature but because I'm not capable of using any form of energy based attack which is what Schism specialise in" he said as she looked confused.

"But I saw you take out that tiger with no trouble at all" she protested as he chuckled and looked down at his hands.

"All Schism's have much higher physical qualities than an average human but that's just the most basic form of skill, when fully powered a Schism could crack a planet like this one open like an egg"

"Wow" she whispered as he chuckled and stood up.

"Right well come on then, we'd best find something to eat for tonight" he said as she nodded and they both jumped back down to the grassy plains.

"Say Max?" said Aht as Maximus looked back at her.

"Do you think I could travel with you, out there in space, just for a little while?" she said smiling at him; he looked at her and smiled sadly but did not answer and kept walking.

Around an hour earlier the two had caught and killed a large boar, Maximus had set up a trap and Aht had used herself to lure it. The both laughed as they hauled the boar back towards Celestia; "Wow what a big piggy, this will feed us for days!" said Aht as Maximus grinned.

Their smiled faded when they heard the sounds of screams and then an explosion, they could see smoke rising from Celestia.

"Oh no Eleanor!" shouted Maximus as he dropped the boar and ran towards the village with Aht running next to him.

"What was that?!" she shouted in panic, Maximus frowned and continued running.

When they reached the gate instead of passing through, Maximus grabbed Aht around the waist and leapt over the gate while she yelled in surprise, they landed in the undergrowth and crawled through until they could see into the village.

Several buildings were on fire as many Saytros were being forced to the ground by several creatures wearing the armour of a member of the Space Trading Company.

"Bastards" Maximus whispered harshly as a male Saytros tried to stop one of the soldiers from destroying his house, the soldier just laughed and punched him in the face before turning round and blasting the house to pieces with a _ki _blast.

"Load up anything that might be of use to you men, this will be the last pit stop before Lord Freiza decides what's to be done this place" said one of the soldiers, he was purple skinned with a fish like face, Maximus noticed he was wearing the armour of an Elite soldier, the same type as Raditz.

Aht noticed Eleanor, Vanoss and Liese who were kneeling with their hands behind their heads looking terrified, Liese was scanning the chaos looking for her and Aht had to stop herself from running to her family.

"Don't Aht; we have the element of surprise. Let me talk to them and if that doesn't work then you flank him from behind" he said, she nodded and he crawled out from the bushes and started walking towards the soldiers.

They didn't seem to notice him as he walked forward, he could see Vanoss saying something to the leader and he quietly sneaked past so that he was hiding behind one of the houses.

"Please good sir, we don't want any trouble. Take what you must and go but please do not harm any of us" he pleaded as the leader laughed and aimed his hand at Vanoss, Maximus' eyes widened and he darted forward.

"Do you here that lads, he thinks that he can tell old Cui what to do. Well I got news for you, you hairy freak, we're going to kill all of you so don't bother begging cause it won't change our minds" he said, Maximus ran forward and grabbed Cui' arm while glaring at him and pushed his hand out of the direction of Vanoss.

Cui looked at Maximus in shock as Maximus pushed him away and frowned at him, "Who and what the hell are you?" shouted Cui as he clenched his fists as the other soldiers stopped what they were doing and ran forward to surround Maximus.

Maximus put his hands up, "I'am Maximus, number forty nine of the Schism and I order you to drop your weapons and cease your attack immediately" he said confidently as Cui looked at him in surprise.

Aht took this time to crawl forward and get closer so that she could watch, Maximus could see her in the bush behind Cui and she put her finger to her lips and she pulled out her twin daggers.

"This town in under my watch as instructed by Emperor Mateus so leave right now and I won't have you reported" he threatened as Cui looked round at the other soldiers before they all started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh we're so scared!" said Cui sarcastically before he aimed and fired a blast of _ki _at Maximus, it hit him directly in the chest and sent him flying, he landed on the ground with a crash as Cui flew over and placed his foot down on Maximus' chest.

"You think that just cause your some big shot lab rat that you can order me around, how stupid are you!?" said Cui as Maximus cried out in pain as Cui pressed down on his chest more, Cui laughed and aimed down at Maximus' face.

"Now die!" he shouted as he prepared to fire a _ki_ blast only for him to suddenly cry in pain as he felt two blades being stabbed into him, he looked down to see them jutting out of his chest as Aht pulled her knifes out and kicked him in the head.

"Leave my friends and family alone!" she shouted as Cui landed with a crash.

The other soldiers all pointed their weapons at Aht as she glared at them and snarled at them, Maximus stood up and grinned down at her.

"Thanks for the save" he said as she smirked up at him.

"No problem now let's kick these guys' butts and send them packing!" she shouted as his hands became enveloped in fire.

"Sorry about this!" he shouted as he charged towards on soldier that looked like a white skinned bearded man who yelled in terror as Maximus punched him in the face and sent him flying.

The other looked round confused as Aht started playing on her flute, several fire like patches appeared behind them and they looked round confused, then she grinned and ran towards them, "Fire at the crazy little girl!" one of them shouted.

"Take this!" she shouted as she pulled out a giant spiked club from seemingly nowhere and smashed it into them sending them flying into the patches of fire which incinerated them on contact.

Maximus grabbed the heads of two soldiers and smashed them together, knocking them out. Then he dive kicked another one sending him flying into several of his comrades and they collapsed into a pile, Aht and Maximus jumped and landed back to back as they grinned at each other.

"Anyone else!?" shouted Aht as the surviving soldiers looked at them in shock while the Saytros were cheering. Then they saw Cui getting back to his feet, Maximus noticed that his wounds had sealed and glared at him as Cui walked forward pressing a button on the green scouter on his face.

"Your power levels are nothing compared to mine!" he shouted, Aht and Maximus looked to each other in confusion before shrugging and charging towards Cui, Maximus grabbed Aht's hand and spun her around several times before letting go, launching her like a torpedo as she head-butted straight into Cui's chest.

Cui cried out in pain as Maximus ran forward and drop kicked Cui in the face, "Now get out of here already!" shouted Maximus as Cui coughed out blood and looked up the two, they both had grim faces on and he crawled away from them.

"I will not lose to the likes of you, I'am an elite soldier of the Space Trading Company!" he shouted as Maximus rolled his eyes, "Just leave already, I don't want to fight you anymore!" he shouted.

Cui looked surprised and then grinned, "Is that so?" he said quietly before suddenly putting his hands forward and shooting a blast that went straight through Maximus' chest.

"Max no!" screamed Aht as Maximus collapsed to the ground, coughed out blood and then went still. She turned to Cui with a look of pure hatred in her eyes and ran forward brandishing her two knifes, Cui dodged her attacks and kicked her away, he then grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up.

"Filthy creature" spat Cui before he started to punch Aht in the face repeatedly, "Leave her alone!" shouted a voice and seconds later Maximus appeared and punched Cui in the back.

"What but I killed you!" Cui shouted as he let go of Aht and turned round to punch Maximus in the face, Maximus dodged and flipped over Cui; he grabbed Aht and jumped back away from Cui.

"This is bad" he said to himself as Cui growled in anger and brought his hands forward and aimed them at Aht and Maximus, "Time to die!" he shouted as Maximus shut his eyes and prepared to shield Aht with his own body.

"Max form a pact with me!" shouted Aht as Maximus turned to her in confusion, "A what with you?!" he shouted back as Cui started to glow purple and red lightning started to shoot out of him.

"Just do it! It's the only way we can beat this guy!" she shouted as she held out her hand to him with a pleading look, "Trust me" she whispered.

Maximus looked over to Cui in panic before reaching out and grabbing Aht's hand, "All right I accept!" he shouted.

They both became enveloped in light as Aht became nothing but golden swirls of energy which started to wrap and envelop Maximus' hands, then the light cleared and Aht was gone. Maximus looked down in shock as he that he was now wearing a pair of gold and black gauntlets with various tattoos on them with sharp pointed nails at the end.

"Titanic Blasters!" shouted Cui as he fired a blue and yellow blast towards Maximus, Cui laughed as Maximus stuck his hands out to stop the attack.

"There is nothing you can do now!" he shouted, then to his surprise Maximus caught the attack with his gauntlets and destroyed it. Cui couldn't believe his eyes as he saw his attack being stopped and destroyed.

He roared and fired several more blasts towards Maximus, Maximus swatted his hand to each attack and sent them flying into the air were they harmlessly exploded.

As Cui was about to fire another attack Maximus charged forward and punched Cui in the stomach, "Now leave this place alone!" shouted Maximus as he brought his hands together and smashed them down onto Cui's neck.

Cui's eyes went white as he collapsed to the ground; the other soldiers looked terrified as Maximus turned to glare at them, "Go! Now! Get out of here and never come back!" he shouted, the soldiers all yelled in terror and flew away from the village, dropping all the things they had stolen.

All that was left was Cui who was lying, battered and bloodied, on the ground staring up at the sky in shock. Maximus calmly walked over to him and looked down at him with a pitied look.

"I don't get it, how did you survive and where did your power come from?!" he said in confusion as Maximus looked away from him and down to the gauntlets on his hands.

"Honestly, I'm just as surprised as you are" he said to himself as the gauntlets started to glow and left his hands, forming into a ball of light which then transformed back into Aht.

"Aht, what was that and how did you did you do it?" he said as she looked away from him and down at her feet in shame.

"I'm sorry but we're all in terrible danger! And it's all my fault"

**To be continued! **

**What could Aht be talking about? Find out….well whenever the next chapter is done obviously **


	7. The Plight of the Saytros

**Authors Note: Because I forgot to do one of these for the last chapter I'll quickly do one now:**

**Character Files (Age, Origin)**

**Aht- (9, Radiant Historia) Aht is a young hyperactive Saytros that lives with her father Vanoss and sister Liese in the village of Celestia. Until the disappearance of all humans on the planet, they would work as travelling entertainers. She takes an immediate liking to Maximus and becomes his fighting partner; her weapon form is a pair of gold and black gauntlets.**

**Vanoss- (34, Radiant Historia) Aht and Liese' father, he is a peaceful and passive Saytros who would rather talk his enemies down rather than fight them. He cares very deeply for his daughters and would do anything to protect them. **

**Liese- (17, Radiant Historia) Aht's older sister, Liese is the star performer of the family' entertainment business. Often referred to as the "Greatest Dancer in Celestia" she is still kind and helpful to strangers, she constantly has to watch out for Aht' troublemaking antics. **

**Cui- (23, Dragon Ball Z) One of the Space Trading Company' highest Elites, Cui is ruthless and utterly evil. He is completely loyal to Freiza, despite Freiza being the one who destroyed his planet. **

**Historia- A world of various different races including Humans, Saytros and Gutrals. Despite it being a peaceful world, it has become caught up in recent events that threaten to shake it apart. **

**Kingdom Hearts: Rage of Maximus **

**Chapter 7: The Plight of the Saytros **

_Celestia_

"What are you talking about Aht?" said Maximus as Aht continued to look down at the ground as Cui started to laugh.

"So caught on to our little plan did you, what a clever little girl" he sneered as Maximus frowned down at him.

"What are you talking about?" he said as Cui said nothing and just continued to keep laughing, he looked to Aht who was now staring up at the sky in fear.

"Aht you need to tell me what is going on here, how are we all in danger?!" he said as she shook her head and ran away towards her family.

Eleanor ran over to Maximus as he picked up Cui by the neck and slammed him against a nearby tree.

"All right fish face, you've got exactly five seconds to tell me what is going on or I'll be decorating the trees with your pancreas!" he shouted in an almost inhuman voice that made Eleanor look at him in fear, then she noticed his eyes become reptile like.

"Max, stop it!" she shouted as he looked to her and then back to Cui, his eyes reverted to their normal colure and he loosened his grip on Cui slightly.

Cui sighed and gulped before nodding to Maximus "Ok, ok I'll tell you, you wanna know why there are no more humans on this planet? Its cause your little Empire doesn't want any human lives lost when Freiza reduces this place to a smouldering piece of rock" he said with an evil grin as Maximus looked at him in horror.

"Oh shit" he said slowly before letting go of Cui as he growled in frustration, he then turned to Aht and the others who had overheard their conversation, they all had a look of fear plastered on their faces.

"What do we do?" Aht said as he calmed down

"Ok listen, I need to get up there and talk to Freiza about this. Once he learns that this place is under Schism protection then hopefully he'll leave this place alone" he said as Aht and the others' faces lit up.

"Will that work?" said Aht as Maximus nodded and picked up Eleanor and placed her into the hood of his jacket.

"Of course, Freiza is a business man and I'm sure he'll be willing to listen to what I have to say and I'll have my boss backing me up" he said as he got ready to leave.

"Where are you going?!" said Vanoss as Maximus turned round to him.

"I'm sorry Vanoss but you and your people are in terrible danger, I'm going to try and save you" he said before running off in the direction of his crashed ship as Aht looked up at her father.

"I'm going with him!" said Aht as she ran after Maximus before anyone could stop her.

"Aht! Where are you going!?" shouted Vanoss in fear as Aht turned round and waved to him.

"It's ok Daddy, we'll be back soon!" she shouted as Maximus ran in the direction of Cui and the other soldiers crashed ship.

"Dammit, what does she think she's doing? Running off with a stranger like that, she's only just met the guy and since when could she turn into a pair of weapons like that?!" said Liese in concern as Vanoss sighed and looked at her sadly.

"I'm afraid we're just going to have to trust Maximus with this" said Vanoss as he watched his younger daughter run off.

Cui groaned in pain and moved so that he was sitting against a tree, "This is Cui: I need you to inform Freiza that there are two…." he stared to say but before he could say anything else Vanoss leapt forward and thrusted a nearby spear into Cui's head.

"Hurry back Maximus and please keep my daughter safe" he said to himself as Cui's lifeless body slumped to the ground, he had a feeling that things were about to go very wrong.

_Maximus' Gummi Ship_

"Wow" said Aht looking around the Gummi Ship as Maximus fiddled with several buttons and controls.

"I told you to go back to your village Aht, they need you here and this is very dangerous what I'm about to do, hell it's not even legal, but this is urgent" he said as she shrugged and hopped over to him.

"Can't leave my partner behind" she said with a grin as he frowned and looked at her in confusion.

"What was that by the way? How were you able to turn into a pair of Gauntlets like that and, more importantly, why did I suddenly feel the urge to fight everything?" he said as she gulped and at down next to him.

"I did what is called a Pact; it's a type of forbidden magic that allows someone to become a weapon if they can resonate themselves with someone else" she said as he continued to work.

"Resonate, what is that exactly?" said Maximus as he pulled out a small pad like device and started attaching several different wires to it.

"Everybody has a soul and resonance is when two people connect their souls to allow the meister, you, and the weapon, me, to work together. I guess you could say we're fighting partners now" she said with a smile.

"Ok then, I understand that but here's my question for you Aht" he said as he stopped what he was doing and looked to her, "Why did you decide to resonate with me? We've only known each other for a few hours?" he said as she smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know to be honest, I just feel like I can trust you" she said as he smiled back at her, then the circular pad that he was working on started to glow and he whooped with joy as he set it down on the floor.

"What did you do?" said Eleanor as he grinned down at it, "All Gummi ships have a device that can teleport the ship back to Radiant Garden, I've hotwired it so that I can take us all there" he said as he stood on the pad, he reached his hand out to Aht.

"You'd better transform back into your Weapon form Aht, only one person is allowed in the pad. Hopefully it won't pick up you and Eleanor as living life forms" he said as she transformed back into the gauntlets.

"What'll happen if it does?" said Eleanor nervously, "Then we will be atomised" he said simply as the pad started to glow and she held onto his hood tightly as the light covered them and then they vanished completely.

ROM

_Radiant Castle- Interiors _

"Oh my head really hurts" whined Aht as the three of them stood against a wall, holding onto it for support as they clutched their heads.

"Yeah sorry about that, teleportation was never something I specialised in well" said Maximus with a light chuckle, they had landed in a long dark hallway, from what Maximus could recognise they were only a few floors below where Mateus' office was.

"Come on" said Maximus as they started walking with Eleanor jumping up into his hood and Aht holding onto his hand as they quietly made their way through the castle.

"Where is everyone?" whispered Aht as Maximus checked round a corner and then kept moving, "Probably off doing a job, around this time there shouldn't be too many people in" he whispered back.

They approached a staircase and when they reach the top Maximus opened the door to find himself in the Castle Gray Room, which was were the other Schism's would usually hang out when not on a mission, he usually avoided it due to the harassment he would get from his colleges.

Thankfully for him the only person he could see was Reno, he casually walked over to his friend and clapped him on the back. Reno jumped and spun round pointing his rod towards Maximus' face, Maximus could see his eyes were bloodshot and there were several markings around his neck.

"Easy Reno" said Maximus as he backed off, Reno looked at him with a fearful and nervous expression as he stood up; he kept pointing his weapon at Maximus who now had his hands up.

"What are you doing here?" said Reno and Maximus couldn't help but notice how shaken and scared Reno' voice sounded, his hand were shaking and he kept looking around as if someone was about to jump out at him any second, then his eyes fixed on Aht.

"Who the fuck is that?" he said as Aht grabbed Maximus leg and cowered behind him, Maximus placed his hand on her head as he frowned at Reno.

"Reno this is Aht; she's a friend of mine. We've come here to talk to Mateus, do you know if he's in?" said Maximus, Reno looked at him as his eyes widened and then he frowned and pointed his weapon to Aht.

"Why the fuck did you bring her here, what the hell is wrong with you!?" he shouted as Maximus and Aht backed away slightly.

"Hey! Calm down Reno, her homes in danger! Freiza is planning to destroy her planet and I have to stop him and that's why I need to speak to Mateus'" said Maximus as Reno continued to look at him with a lost expression.

Then he suddenly swung his rod towards Aht and Maximus just had enough time to grab his hand and twist Reno' wrist sharply, Reno cried out in pain and dropped it as Maximus and Aht backed off.

"Reno what the hell is wrong with you!?" shouted Maximus as Reno glared at him and aimed at Aht with his hand, "She shouldn't be here Max and neither should you" he said calmly as he fired a _ki_ blast at Maximus.

Maximus and Aht dived out of the way of the blast as they took cover behind a couch as Reno's hand became enveloped in fire, "Reno what the hell had gotten into you!" Maximus shouted as Reno fired another blast like he was in a trance.

Then Maximus heard clapping and Mateus materialised next to Reno, "That's enough Reno" he said as Maximus sighed in relief as he stood up and walked over to Mateus.

"Oh thank god you're here sir, listen we don't have much time. Freiza is about to destroy an innocent planet and we have to stop him" he said as Mateus chuckled to himself.

Then before Maximus could react, Mateus punched him hard in the gut and slammed him to the ground with his staff, Maximus gasped in pain as Mateus shot him a disgusted look.

"You pitiful, pathetic excuse for a Schism! Not only have you disgraced our very name and nature with your petty peaceful nature but you actually attacked members of the Space Trading Company whilst defending a race of inferior creatures on an inferior planet!" he shouted as Maximus glared up at him.

"There not inferior there my friends" he growled as Mateus laughed and grabbed Maximus by the throat and lifted him up slowly, Maximus grabbed his hand and tried to pry him off but it was no use, Mateus was too strong for him.

Mateus glared at Maximus whilst slowly crushing his windpipe, "You know after all these years I thought that maybe something useful would have come from you, we gave you the cells of the most powerful Esper, and there was only enough was for one subject. So after all of that what did we accomplish? Nothing! That's what! Instead of the mighty warrior we were promised we got a freak, an abomination who has but everything we stand for to shame, there is no place for you here Maximus, you are a failure and nothing else and you should be dying with all those "friends" of yours"

Maximus' eyes widened as Mateus grinned evilly, "Yes that's right Number Forty Nine, I deliberately sent you to that planet because I knew it was going to be destroyed but now it seems like I'll just have to do it myself" he said as he aimed at Maximus' head with his staff.

"This time you won't come back" he snarled but before he could shoot Maximus, a hoove met with the side of his head as Aht leap forward from behind the sofa and kicked him in the head, Mateus cried out in surprise as Maximus shot a Fire spell towards them.

They dodged but the attack exploded, setting the room on fire as Maximus grabbed Eleanor and Aht transformed back into her Gauntlets, he fired another fire blast at Mateus who was unprepared and was smashed against the wall while he kicked away Reno when he tried to tackle him.

"After him!" shouted Mateus as Maximus darted from the room and back down the stair case, the fire spread across the room and blocked the path to the room.

"Dammit where did that power come from!" snarled Mateus as he grabbed Reno and threw him through another door, "Stop all ships from leaving this castle, I want him found and destroyed immediately!" he shouted as Reno nodded fearfully and ran as fast he could towards the hanger.

Mateus said nothing as he used Water magic to put out the flames, "Perhaps there was more to the boy than I thought" he said to himself as he left the now smouldered room.

Maximus kept running to the spot where they had materialised, "Max what are you doing?" shouted Eleanor as he pressed several buttons, "I have to get back to Historia and stop Freiza!" he shouted in panic as he pressed the central button and they were teleported back to Historia.

_Mateus' Office_

"I'm sorry sir but we've lost him" said Reno over the intercom as Mateus cursed in frustration.

"That snivelling little worm must be hunted down and destroyed, order all Schism a new mission has been announced. The hunt for the renegade Schism Number Forty Nine and it applies to all of them" he said into the intercom as he stood back and smirked.

"I look forward to seeing your head on my desk Maximus"

_Historia_

"I don't believe this" Maximus said as he sat defeated next to a tree outside his Gummi Ship with his head in his hands looking down to the ground.

"After all these years and all they cared about were my abilities, it was never my life just whether or not I'd be good at killing people!" he shouted as Aht placed her hand on his shoulder.

He looked to Aht and smiled at her sadly, "I have to try and stop Freiza by myself" he said as she nodded and grabbed his hand.

"I don't suppose there's any chance of me telling you that this is too dangerous?" said Maximus with a grin as Aht shook her head.

"Nope, we're partners now. Like it or not you're stuck with me now" she said giggling as he rolled his eyes, "Oh goody" he said sarcastically as she gave him a fake hurt look.

"Come on we can use Cui' ship to get to Freiza" he said as they ran off towards Celestia. When they arrived they saw that Cui was dead but his soldiers had all been caught and chained up by the Saytros.

"Aht!" shouted Vanoss and Liese when they saw her and ran over to embrace her as Maximus grabbed one of the soldiers.

"Who has the key to your ship?!" he growled as the soldier whimpered and nodded to Cui' carcass.

Maximus looked surprised but quickly dug through Cui's pockets until he found what he was looking for, "Ok let's go, we don't' have much time, we need to get to Freiza and stop him!" he said as he motioned for Aht to follow him.

"Maximus wait!" shouted Vanoss and Maximus stopped to face him.

"Please protect my daughter" he said as he bent down to give Aht a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy loves you, ok?" he said to her gently as she looked up at him confused.

"What's wrong daddy? Why are you acting like this is goodbye? Me and Max will stop that bad man and then we everything will be fine! Come on Max let's go!" she shouted as she ran off, Maximus and Vanoss looked to each other.

"I'll keep her safe, you have my word" said Maximus as Vanoss nodded to him, Maximus then ran after Aht in the direction of Cui' space ship.

"Dad, will they make it?" said Liese as Vanoss turned round and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Of course they will sweetheart" he said as he embraced her, as he watched Aht and Maximus run off though, his facial expression changed to that of sadness, somehow he knew that might be the last time he ever saw his youngest daughter.

ROM

"How does this thing work?" said Eleanor as she and Aht overlooked the control panel that Maximus was working on.

"Well ships of this design are very similar to the Gummi Ships only more advanced; you can fit nearly up to forty people in one of these, it has its own utilities, kitchens, toilets, even a training room with a gravity feature that allows you to change the gravity in the room to maximise training and hundreds of other things, I've always wanted one" he said as he pressed several more buttons and a screen came up.

There was a big dot representing Historia and hundreds of smaller ones which represented the Space Trading Company, "Ok there we are, Freiza will most likely be on the command ship" he said as he started putting in several commands.

"Hey Max, do you even know what Freiza looks like?" said Eleanor as Maximus looked to her and frowned before starching behind his neck.

"You know what, no I don't. I've only ever heard about him, though they say he is so terrifying that grown men have cowered in fear to his very presence" he said with a chuckle as Aht and Eleanor exchanged worried looks.

"Doesn't that scare you?" said Aht as Maximus laughed and shook his head.

"I doubt anything could be scarier than Rydia when she gets angry" he said before the ship roared to life, he yelled in joy as he pulled several lever.

Aht felt the ship begin to leave the ground and shoot upwards, she looked out of the window down at her home as it became smaller and smaller.

"Wow I'm an astronaut!" squealed Aht as Maximus shook his head but laughed as they left the atmosphere and into space.

_Freiza's Command Ship_

A tall green skinned man with long green hair tied in a ponytail gulped nervously as his comrade entered the room and sat down; he was a fat purpled skinned creature with spikes on his arms, both of them were wearing the typical armour of a member of the Space Trading Company.

"So Zarbon what do you think of this business about Cooler debunking from the company?" said the purple one as the green haired one scoffed.

"Please Dodoria, that ruffian can go about his merry ways if he so wishes, it is not his fault that Lord Freiza is superior to him in every respect" said Zarbon as Dodoria chuckled and looked down at Historia from the window in front of them.

"Can't wait till Freiza destroys this rock and then we can be moving on to more important things" said Dodoria as Zarbon clicked on the scouter on his right ear.

"I heard that some renegade of the Empire took down Cui and the squad that were sent down there" said Dodoria as Zarbon frowned and clenched his fists.

"I'd like to show that little brat what happens when he messes with Lord Freiza" said Zarbon as Dodoria frowned and noticed something approaching the window.

"Well actually Zarbon you might just get your chance" he said standing up as they saw a bright light approaching and gaining speed fast.

Outside in space Maximus was flying towards the ship, he was wearing a jet pack he had found in the ship he had stolen and had Aht in her gauntlet form, he had instructed Eleanor to stay in the ship and had rigged the system so that he could instantly teleport back to the ship.

Several of Freiza's soldiers emerged and started to fly towards him, "Get out of my way!" he shouted as he punched and kicked any who tried to apprehend him, he knocked out several of them and kept moving as Zarbon and Dodoria glared at him through the window, he gave them a sarcastic wave before flying upwards to the top of the ship.

"How dare he!" shouted Zarbon as they both left the room and took the elevator to the top of the ship, "I'll teach that little punk what happens when he mocks me" said Zarbon as he tossed his hair flamboyantly.

"Now, now Zarbon that is no way to treat out little guest" came a snivelling and effeminate voice as both Zarbon and Dodoria kneeled down as the door opened and another creature came in.

He was a small light pink skinned creature with a large chestnut shaped skull with a pair of horns that pointed outwards at an angle. He had white sections on his arms, shoulders legs and abdomen and wore similar armour to what his subordinates wore; he had red eyes, a long tail and purple lipstick. He travelled in a small hover car; he had an amused smirk plastered on his face as he entered the room.

"Lord Freiza" said Dodoria and Zarbon in unison as they bowed in respect to their leader, "Let's see what our little renegade wants to say, I do love it when they beg" he said as he opened the top of the room and floated upwards into space with Zarbon and Dodoria following him.

Maximus backed off when he was the ship open, and then Freiza emerged. Despite his weak looking figure Maximus could tell just by looking at him that this guy was serious business.

"_Max are you ok?"_ said Aht in his mind as he looked down to his partners weapon form, ever since they had first resonated Maximus had been able to hear her thoughts, he could tell that despite her brave demeanour, she was just as scared as he was.

"Well, well, well, so you are the one who had been causing trouble down on the planet below?" said Freiza as Maximus frowned and clenched his fists.

"Yeah that's me, tell me why are you hurting so many innocent people Freiza?" he shouted as Freiza smiled and shrugged flamboyantly.

"So you've heard of me huh? I see my illustrious reputation has reached even the dogs that sever that fool Mateus" he said bowing as Maximus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well of course I've heard of you Lord Freiza, after all you are the most powerful being in the universe. I just want you to know that we Schism greatly admire you for your strength and skill" he said as Freiza, Zarbon and Dodoria all laughed evilly.

"Don't think by showering me with compliments that you'll get me on my good side" said Freiza as Maximus' face dropped before shrugging and aiming his hand towards Freiza.

"Oh well plan b then, leave these people and this planet alone!" he shouted as fire engulfed his hands. Freiza looked on in interest before raising his index finger and a small fire like ball appeared.

"How's this for an answer!" shouted Freiza as he fired the ball towards Maximus, Maximus concentrated and swatted the attack aside with a smirk, both Zarbon and Dodoria looked impressed but Freiza yawned and raised his hand.

"Please just listen to me Freiza; you don't have to destroy this planet. These people have done nothing to hurt or disrupt so just leave them alone!" he shouted as Freiza laughed as he pointed his hand in the direction of Historia.

"You think you have power over me, you little fool! I'am Lord Freiza and I'am in control of this universe, it is I who decides who lives and who dies and these people serve me no purpose so they must die. It is the rule of survival of the fittest!" he said as Maximus glared at him and flew so that he was in front of Freiza.

"Make no mistake Freiza I will stop you, no matter what it takes. I will not rest until your reign of terror ends, that I can promise you" he said never taking his eyes off Freiza as Freiza glared at him and a giant fireball appeared in Freiza's hand, it grew bigger and bigger with every second.

"Is that so? Well then let's see what you've got, Supernova away!" he shouted as he launched the attack down towards Historia. Maximus yelled in panic as he flew as far back from the fireball as he could before bringing his arms together to prepare himself to fire a _ki_ blast

"_I've never done this before but I'm pretty sure I know how to do it properly. Before I didn't have enough enemy in my body to even create a small attack but thanks to Aht I'm a lot stronger now, I just hope it'll be enough, either that or the planet's finished!" _he thought as he channelled his energy causing his body to glow white.

"_Max, let's try resonating out souls to maximum!_" shouted Aht in his mind as he nodded and closed his eyes, in front of him he could see Aht and the two grabbed hands and both shouted in unison.

"Let's Go Soul Resonance!"

They both yelled as their body's started to glow and blue and white energy started to flow around Maximus fingertips, he continued to yell as he felt Aht's energy flowing into him but there was something else, it wasn't just Aht but another source of energy coming from deep inside him.

"Errrr Lord Freiza shouldn't we….?" Started Zarbon but Freiza cut him off, "No I want him to think he had a chance" he said cruelly as Maximus aimed at the Supernova approaching him.

"Final Crusher!" he shouted as he launched his hands forward and a blue and white beam shot out towards the Supernova, the two attacks collided and stated to push against each other as Maximus growled and kept putting more and more energy into his attack.

"Come on, go, GO!" he shouted as his attack kept pushing against the Supernova, it wasn't stopping the attack, only slowing it down.

"Dammit, come on, come on!" shouted Maximus as he felt his body begin to burn up, "_It's no use Freiza's attack is to powerful!" _he thought as he kept pushing against the Supernova.

Freiza cackled evilly as he saw Maximus struggling with the attack, then he aimed and fired another _ki_ blast towards the Supernova, the attack collided and exploded causing the Supernova to disappear.

"I don't believe it, I did it! It actually worked!" shouted Maximus as he grinned up at Freiza, he brought his hand forward and aimed at Freiza.

"Come on then, I've stopped you once Freiza and I'll do it again, until you leave this planet alone!" he said with a cocky grin as Freiza smirked and raised his hand again.

Maximus' grin faded as another Supernova appeared in Freiza's hands, except this one was nearly ten times as big.

"No that can't be made for Historia, that attack has enough power to blow up the planet ten times" he shouted in fear as Freiza started laughing, he aimed down at Maximus and fired the Supernova.

"No, no! Why are you doing this Freiza? There will be nothing left, please stop! My friends family is down there!" shouted Maximus as he prepared to use another attack; he gasped in pain as he felt his entire body start to burn.

"_Dammit, I put too much energy into my last attack, I can't stop it!"_ he screamed in his mind as the Supernova got closer and closer.

"Max we have to do something!" screamed Aht in panic as she saw the Supernova enter her planet's atmosphere, Maximus yelled in frustration as he shut his eyes and looked away before using the device on his wrist to teleport back into ship they had stolen.

"I'm sorry Aht but there's nothing we can do!" he shouted as he started pressing several controls in the ship, Aht transformed back into her human form and ran to the window.

"NO! DADDY! LIESE! EVERYONE!" she screamed with tears in her eyes as the Supernova impacted with Historia and completely disintegrated it.

Maximus punched in several coordinates without even thinking but the shockwaves of the explosion caught their ship and sent it spinning out of control, everyone screamed as the ship blasted off while still swirling and spinning into the dark reaches of space.

**Authors Note; How will Aht deal with the loss of her planet and people? Where will the two end up next? Find out next time!**

**Character Profiles: (Age, Origin)**

**Zarbon: (45, Dragon Ball Z) Zarbon is one of Freiza's most elite and powerful soldiers; despite his flamboyant appearance he is ruthless and sadistic in battle.**

**Dodoria: (47, Dragon Ball Z) Dodoria is another one of Freiza' most elite soldiers, he is brute in battle and does anything he is told by his master. **

**Freiza: (100 or more years old, Dragon Ball Z) A Galactic tyrant who graves death and destruction. Despite his weak look current form Freiza is capable of various different forms of transformation, completely devoid of compassion and moral; Freiza is the ultimate evil that Maximus wishes to purge from the universe.**


	8. The Caves of Androzani

**Authors Note: Ok so for those of you that don't know, one of my favourite television series is Doctor Who typically the classic series that aired from 1963 to 1989 and so I will be "adapting" one of the most famous and critically acclaimed stories of the Classic series, The Caves of Androzani but with a twist. As I said this is an "adaption" and won't completely follow the plot of the original but will still be recognisable, I have just added my own ideas to the story, so enjoy!**

**Kingdom Hearts: Rage of Maximus **

**Chapter 8: The Caves of Androzani **

_Radiant Castle- Interiors _

"My fellow Schism today begins a day of reckoning. The renegade Schism Number Forty Nine aka Maximus has turned against us and now he must pay the price, as such I'am offering an award for the capture of Maximus' body dead or alive, you will receive three hundred million munny and a share in my own personal stash of spectrox. Happy hunting" came the voice of Mateus from the loudspeakers in the halls of the castle.

Rydia remained silent as several Schism' started getting up and ready to leave, "I bet you he's hiding somewhere, probably that Oz place!" shouted Xaldin as he grabbed his spears.

Demyx and several others which Rydia recognised as Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus and Zexion all nodded and followed after him,

"We'll be handing Maximus' head to Mateus on a silver platter" said Zexion as Larxene giggled evilly.

"Think of all that spectrox and for such little effort, opportunities don't come much better than this. Besides I've always wanted to give that little shit a piece of my mind" she snarled as she picked up her knifes.

"What about you Rydia, you joining us on the hunt?" said Demyx grinning like an idiot as Larxene scoffed and shot Rydia a disgusted look.

"Please, the teacher wouldn't dare hurt her precious little student" sneered Larxene as Rydia ignored her and walked over to Reno who was sitting with an emotionless expression on his face.

"May I help you?" he said sarcastically as she grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against a nearby wall.

"Ok Reno we need to talk now, what did Mateus tell you?" she said as he rolled his eyes and avoided eye contact with her, "I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about" he growled as she frowned at him and tightened her grip.

"Listen to me asshole, you knew this was going to happen and you didn't tell me, why?" she said as he glared at her.

"You wanna know why? Ok cause I'll tell you, do you know what it's like having to deal with being the friend of a freak? Everyone thinks low of me and it's all his fault but now all of that's going to change, it's about time you faced facts here my dear friend, Maximus is not one of us, he never was and he never will. So he has to die for the glory of the Empire" he said as Rydia looked at him with a lost expression before slapping him hard across the face.

"Ok first things first, why is Mateus making such a big deal about this if Maximus is so weak? He poses no danger to the Empire so what's wrong with letting him go off on his own, I know I said I didn't want him to but that's because I care about him and so do you. If you didn't then you wouldn't have stuck up for him, you wouldn't have gone on all those missions with him, you two have laughed together, fought together and you're going to throw all of that out of the window because you're scared of what other people think of you? You think your being noble Reno but you're only one thing, a coward" she spat before letting go of him and storming off.

"Quite a temper our young Mist Dragon has" said Wesker as he appeared next to Reno who glanced up at him as he watched Rydia walk off.

"She'll come through eventually" said Reno as he turned to face Wesker who motioned for him to follow him.

"So tell me Reno how exactly are you going to deal with this new hunt of ours?" he said as Reno looked at him suspiciously.

"What is it that you want Wesker?" he said as Wesker smirked and walked towards the stairs that led to the science division.

"Come, I'am willing to offer you some help that is if you're willing to give old foes another chance?" he said as he led Reno down into the underground laboratory.

"I don't need anyone's help Wesker, I can handle Max on my own" said Reno as Wesker frowned as the door opened and they walked in.

Inside were three people which Reno recognised as Dr Gero, Curian and Hojo. Only Hojo seemed to react to his presence, the others were too focused on their research.

"Reno my dear boy, I haven't seen you in years" said Hojo with a fake smile as Reno awkwardly shook his hand.

"Probably because you never seem to leave this place Sir" replied Reno as Hojo scowled and looked to Wesker who nodded to him.

"Slogra, Gaibon your new partner is here!" shouted Hojo as two shapes landed down on either side of Reno, his eyes widened as he turned round to see Slogra and Gaibon grinning at him, he tried to reach for his rod but Slogra pinned him against the wall with his spear before he could reach it.

"Hello again Reno" said Slogra as Reno tried to push against, "What is this, your dead!?" he shouted as Slogra let out a hollow laugh.

"We were once servant of Lord Death, trust me we are _veeeeery_ hard to kill" hissed Slogra as he pulled his spear away and let Reno drop to the ground.

"So Reno what say we let you in on our little rebellion? I'll make sure you don't go unrewarded" said Wesker as he pulled out a sample of a capsule with the words "T-Virus" planted on it and handed it to Reno.

Reno looked down at the capsule before grinning up evilly at Wesker, "When do we start?"

ROM

_Deep Space, around orbit of Androzani Minor_

Hell, that was what Maximus felt like; he was sitting against the wall of his ship, in the control room.

The ship was just drifting silently, the engines had been switched off and the only signs of life where the emergency lights he hadn't turned off.

He hadn't moved since they had escaped the shockwaves of the explosion that had destroyed Historia, Aht remain silent looking out into space as if expecting her planet and her family to just suddenly appear in front of her, but it hadn't.

Her planet was gone, her family was gone, and her people were gone. She was the only one left.

Eleanor remained silent, she would cautiously look between her two distraught friends hoping that one of them would speak soon; the silence was driving her mad.

Eventually Aht turned round and looked towards Maximus, her face was red and puffy from crying so much. She walked over to him with an unreadable expression on her face; he looked up at her as she knelt down in front of him.

"They're all dead" she said in an almost dead sounding voice, he looked up at her regretfully and shook his head.

"I'm sorry" he said as she looked down to the ground before shaking her head.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" she screamed as she slapped him hard across the face, he remained silent as she started punching against his chest.

"Why couldn't you stop Freiza? Why couldn't you save them? Why? Why?! I should have been you! I hate you!" she screamed as she kept hitting him, he took the hits without a word until she stopped and collapsed into him where she started wailing as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he kept whispering into her ear as she cried into his chest, he didn't even pay attention as a red light started to flash through the ship.

"Guys please stop it!" shouted Eleanor as she noticed the red light flashing, "I'm sorry but it hurts Max" said Aht as he stroked her hair and said soothing things to her, then she backed off and scowled.

"We have to find Freiza and we have to kill him!" she shouted as he frowned and grabbed her hands.

"No" he said as she wrenched her hands away from him, "Why not?" she shouted.

"Just so you can get yourself killed?! No way can I let them happen!" he shouted back at her.

"I may as well be dead! At least if I kill him then I can die in peace!" she shouted as he shook his head and turned away from her.

"No Aht, I promised your father I would look after you and that is what I'm going to do! You want to kill Freiza?! Good because I do too, but what's the point of fighting against and enemy we can't beat?! I put everything I had into my attack and it was nothing compared to him" he shouted.

Aht didn't say anything else just stared at him before breaking down again and curling up against the wall, then Max remembered that the ship was slowly being pulled towards an unknown planet.

"Max!" shouted Eleanor as the red light kept flashing and flashing, Maximus looked away from Aht and up to the scanner; they were heading towards the planet and fast.

"Oh shit" said Maximus as ran towards the controls, "What's wrong?!" shouted Eleanor as he looked at her in horror, "We're being sucked in, there obviously some tractor beam or something because I can't shake it off" he said as he looked to her in panic.

"You might want to brace yourselves!" he shouted as they started to get pulled closer and closer to the planet, he started pulling levers and pushing different buttons to try and bring them out of the traction beam.

The ship started to plummet down towards the surface of the planet; Maximus could see long stretches of barren desert. Then he saw that the ship was going to crash into some mountains, "Everybody down!" he shouted as they crashed into the mountains.

The lights went out as the ship was rattled and thrown around as it crashed, then there was silence. Maximus coughed and spluttered as he got to his feet, he pressed several buttons on the keyboard in front of him.

"Well we've landed" he said with a slight chuckle as he checked the readings in front of him, his face fell when he saw the name of the planet they were on, _Androzani Minor_.

"Oh that's not good" he said as he ran his hands through his hair and looked to the door of the ship nervously, he looked round to Eleanor who was still on the control panel and Aht who was still against the wall, her eyes were teary but she was looking around in alarm.

"Maximus what's wrong?" said Eleanor as she noticed his grim face, he gulped and looked to her nervously.

He quickly sat down so that they were eye level, "There's good news and bad news" he whispered as Aht left her space on the wall and walked over to him, she didn't say anything but he could tell she was listening.

"Let's hear the bad part then" said Eleanor as Maximus nodded and brought up an image of the planet they were on, the words _Androzani Minor_ appeared underneath it.

"We're on a planet called Androzani Minor and until recently it belonged to the Empire" he said as Aht frowned while Eleanor audibly gulped.

"And the good news?" said Aht as Maximus started bring up files on the planet on the ships database.

"The planet is currently under military quarantine, as in nobody can get in or out of the planet, that is until the war stops" he said as Eleanor frowned,

"War, what war?" she said as Maximus brought up an image, it was a test tube containing a pure white liquid.

"Spectrox, the most valuable liquid in the Empire" he explained as Aht and Eleanor both looked in confusion.

"This planet and its twin Androzani Major has the highest amount of spectrox in the universe, so about five years ago the Empire took this planet for their own and colonised it and began selling spectrox like a drug to other planets, it was how they were able to raise so much money and support. It was the biggest source of income until the shipping stopped" he said as he brought up another picture, there were several spider like creatures in the photo which, when Eleanor looked closer, turned out to be made of metal.

"The Empire ran into two problems, the manufacture and seller of the spectrox is a man named Sharaz Jek who decided he wanted more money and when the Empire refused he shut down all shipments to other planets. So the Empire sent in their own personal army, SOLDIER, to dispatch of Jek. However turns out Jek had been expecting this and he turned out to have been creating an army of ruthless androids in while working in the mines. The androids quickly made work of SOLDIER but things became even more complicated when the Strogg came into play"

"Strogg?" said Aht as Maximus pointed to one of the metal spider creatures in the photo.

"A cybernetic race of warriors from the planet Stroggos, they came for the spectrox and before you knew it there was a three way war between them, the surviving members of SOLDIER and Jek's androids, so the Empire set up a shield that surrounds the planet and trapped all three army's on the planet with no hope of escape"

"But I don't get it, what's so special about this spectrox stuff that there would be so much of a fuss over it?" said Eleanor, Aht nodded in agreement.

"Spectrox allows the body to prolong its life, it sorts of acts like an aging cream, you look younger than you actually are but it can also extend your overall life if enough is consumed. In theory if you consumed enough then you could live for a hundred years and still look and feel like your twenty" he said as Eleanor looked shocked.

"Blimey, now I can see why a war happened. Anybody would want to get their hands on that stuff" she said as Maximus nodded and made his way to the door, he knocked on it a few times before stepping back and pressing several more buttons.

"Which is why we really shouldn't go out there, it's bad enough that theirs a full out war going on out there but the wildlife of Androzani Minor is incredibly dangerous, not to mention the whole planet is volcanic with frequent burst of hot mud that would burn the flesh off your bones" he said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"But we can't just stay in hear, we don't have any food and what happens if there's another mud burst and it comes near the ship, I know we could survive in space but would it hold against the molten mud?" said Aht, Maximus was surprised but how much like her old self she sounded.

"No, this ship is designed to survive being cast into magma, all that will happen is that the mud will cool and harden, it wouldn't destroy the ship but it will mean we won't be able to get out" he said as Eleanor placed her hands on her hips and she started thinking of what to do.

"So basically we have two choices, we either stay here and starve to death or we go outside and potentially get shot to death by a race of cybernetic aliens" said Eleanor as Maximus chuckled lightly as he scratched the back of his neck.

The three stood there in awkward silence for several minutes before Aht decided to speak up.

"Well it doesn't look like we have a choice, look!" she said pointing to the window, there were several different Strogg outside, they were human like with their faces covered by helmets with red eye pieces, green armour and large machine gun like blasters.

There were also several of the spider like versions they had seen were also outside and they were all pointing their weapons at the ship. The Strogg started shouting in a language that none of them understood, Maximus looked to his two friends and shrugged.

"I think I'll take that second option Elle, besides the Strogg have the answers, let's go meet the neighbours" he said with a grin before running to the door and getting ready to open it.

Eleanor ran after him and he picked her up and placed her in his hood, Aht quietly walked next to him but didn't say anything to him, "Listen Aht, you can hate me if you want but at least let me help you, we need to work together to get through this" he said as sincere as he could.

Aht looked up at him with an unreadable expression but nodded and took his hand, she transformed into her weapon form while Eleanor made sure she was well hidden. Maximus then took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped out.

Almost immediately the Strogg opened fire, Maximus was riddled with bullets leaving holes in his chest; both Aht and Eleanor screamed his name as he slumped to the ground and went still.

One of the Strogg motioned for another to inspect Maximus' body, as it got closer though Maximus leapt forward and grabbed its gun, "Now that was rude, you should treat all newcomers with respect" Maximus said calmly as his wounds regenerated, he crushed the gun in his hand and punched the Strogg warrior away.

The Strogg looked at each other in disbelieve as Maximus grinned and put his hands up to surrender, "Take me to you leader" he said as one of the Strogg handcuffed him.

I've always wanted to say that" he said to himself as he was led away by the Strogg and away from his ship, neither him nor any of the Strogg were aware of the human like figure dressed in black with a white face with a single eye watching them in the dark.

ROM

_Strogg Hold _

Maximus looked around curiously as several of the Strogg warrior muttered incoherent things to each other, "Excuse me?" he said to the nearest one, it's bottom jaw was exposed and he could see sharp metal teeth jutting out from its exposed mouth.

"I was just wondering if you guys had made any progress down here because just so you know, I was always Team Strogg" he said with a grin as the warrior growled at him and struck him on the back of the head with its gun.

Maximus decided to remain silent after that, over him flew several kite like creatures which, on further inspection, turned out to be tiny humanoids fused to a jet pack like machine.

When they arrived in the stronghold of the Strogg Maximus couldn't help but look around impressed, there were Strogg of all shapes and sizes, many were almost human looking with metal arms and legs, other with dog like with long tongues.

They all watched him silently as he was led up to what he presumed was the throne room, sitting there was a large twenty foot tall Strogg with four crab like legs, his body was large and completely covered in metal, the only organic part was his face that contorted into what could only be described as a scowl as it looked over Maximus.

It motioned for the Strogg to leave them, when the room was empty Maximus and the creature stared at each other for several minutes before finally speaking.

"Makron, leader of the Strogg Empire" the creature said in a gurgling metallic voice.

"Maximus, Schism, Ex member of the Galactic Empire ruled by Emperor Mateus, co-operative of the Space Trading Organisation lead by Lord Freiza" Maximus said as Makron made a strange rasp when Freiza's name was mentioned.

"That damn lip stick wearing freak has no right to call himself a Lord!" he said as Maximus raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"He's not a friend of yours then?" he said as Makron scoffed and leaned in to have a closer look at Maximus.

"He is an enemy of the Strogg and any associates of the Empire are an enemy of the Strogg" he said with his eyes narrowing, Maximus chuckled nervously.

"Then how come I'm still alive?" he said, as if to answer Maximus' question Makron aimed at Maximus with the guns on his wrists and shot Maximus several times, Maximus cried out in pain as he fell to the floor.

"You know that does actually hurt!" he shouted as Makron watched him amused as Maximus' wounds were repaired and closed.

"It would appear that you are very difficult to kill" he said as Maximus got back up on his feet.

"Well I'm not exactly what you would call an ordinary person" he said as Makron chuckled and leaned forward his head resting on his arms.

"Indeed, it would seem like you might be of some use to me Maximus. Seeing as how you've described yourself as an ex member of the Empire it puts us in a very interesting position" he said as Maximus looked up interested and motioned for Makron to continue.

"The war on Androzani has being going on for long enough and it looks like I will die before the war ends, I can't allow that. I need the spectrox that Sharaz Jek is keeping, so that is why I want you to go and retrieve it for me even if you have to pry it from his cold dead fingers" said Makron as Maximus shook his head and took several steps back.

"That's not how I do things Makron, I'm not a warrior and I'm not killing anyone. I can be your spy if you so wish and try to get the spectrox some other way but without any more bloodshed" he said as Makron frowned and moved his hand forward, his metal hand wrapped around Maximus' body and lifted him up into the air.

"You are in no position to negotiate with me you little bastard. You will obey me or I'll crush her into a million pieces" he growled as he put his hand into Maximus' hood and picked up Eleanor.

Maximus tried to break free as Makron held her by the head and glared at Maximus, "You will obey my instructions or she shall be destroyed!" he shouted as Maximus gritted his teeth but nodded.

"Ok fine I accept just please don't hurt her" he said in panic as Makron kept his grip on Eleanor as he dropped Maximus back down to the ground.

Maximus sighed as he got back up onto his feet, he nodded and raised his hands in surrender to Makron, "Ok fine, what do you want me to do?" he said annoyed as Makron grinned and placed Eleanor into a strange looking bird cage.

"I want you to go into the inner caves and find out what the SOLDIER operatives are up to, when you have report back to me immediately. Do not attempt to engage them or they might learn of our own location, when we gain the right information then we can plan an ambush and wipe out the human scum once and for all!" said Makron as he chucked a small spider like device which latched itself to Maximus' arm.

"If you attempt to help or escape I shall detonate that device and it will kill you!" said Makron as Maximus raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Well then I should get going, don't worry Eleanor I'll be back before you know it!" he shouted as Eleanor waved sadly as he turned away and walked out of the throne room.

Eleanor turned and frowned at Makron sternly, "I don't see why you had to be so violent Sir, Max is someone who see's value in all living things, if you had explained your situation properly to him then there would have been no need for my imprisonment" she said as Makron looked down at her curiously before scoffing and looking away.

"Sentimentality, another vestige of humanity that I cannot stand, your friend may not be a direct enemy of the Strogg but by no means does that mean I would have given him fair trial. We need that spectrox to survive and we have wasted enough lives getting it. Now we are having to resort to extreme measures to achieve our goal" he said as Eleanor sighed and sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Max please come back soon" she whispered as several more Strogg soldiers entered the room.

"Makron, we are receiving another signal from a ship in orbit around the planet, shall we activate the tractor beam and bring them in?!" shouted one of the soldiers, unlike the rest he looked reasonably human with only a metal eyepiece covering his left eye to give him any indication that he was a Strogg.

"At once Simeon! We cannot allow anymore interferences!" said Makron as Simeon saluted and walked off with the other soldiers.

"But what if they can help you! Didn't you say that this was a time to take chances?!" said Eleanor as Makron laughed and stood up tall.

"Your friend is being sent into a death trap in which there is no escape child, as soon as he reaches the SOLDIER headquarters we shall detonate the device on him and exterminate both him and the humans!" shouted Makron as Eleanor looked at him in horror.

"NO!" she screamed as she pulled on the bars in a vain attempt to free herself, "You monster! I hope those soldiers wipe the floor with you!" she shouted angrily as Makron laughed and started to walk away.

"How touching but I must excuse myself, there' a squad of humans I need to destroy!" he said as he left the room, leaving Eleanor all by herself.

"What am I going to do now? Oh Max you have to find some way to get us out of this all we're all going to die!"

ROM

_The Inner Caves_

"Look at this place, isn't it magnificent Aht?" said Maximus as he walked through a large cavern he had stumbled across, there stalactites and stalagmites everywhere some of them being over ten feet long, he was fumbling about with the device on his wrist.

"Why didn't you not just blast Makron in the face when he captured us?" replied Aht, she was no longer in her weapon form.

Maximus turned round to her; she still had a sour expression on her face. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he looked at her sadly.

"Well for two reasons, one that isn't how I do things and two if I had shot the leader of the Strogg on the spot then we would have been executed" he said sternly as she rolled her eyes.

"You could have fought them off but oh wait! You couldn't because you couldn't stop Freiza, because you're so useless!" she shouted as he looked at her shocked before turning away, immediately her face fell and she looked down to the ground shamefully.

"I'm sorry" she quickly said, he shook his head and turned round and placed his hands on her soldiers.

"No its ok, listen Aht one thing you need to learn about me is that I always give people a chance, I don't want to work for Makron but he has Eleanor and while I don't think his work here is necessarily right I can't just kill him for no reason, everyone deserves a chance Aht, no matter how evil" he said as Aht looked up at him sadly.

"Even Freiza!?" she shouted with tears in her eyes as he looked at her in shock before shaking his head.

"No Aht, he had his chance and he will not get away with what he has done, I promise you that I will stop Freiza before he can kill any more innocent people" he said as Aht smiled for the first time since they had left Historia and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like that" she said as he smiled and ruffled her hair, "Its ok Aht now let's go, we'll need to be careful the wildlife in these caves can be extremely dangerous" he said as they kept walking.

The two eventually came across what looked like several large cracked eggs with think white liquid pouring out of them, Aht and Maximus both looked disgusted and decided to keep walking.

As they moved further into the cave they had to start climbing down as the path stopped on the edge of a small cliff, Aht went down first. As she was about to jump down onto the floor of the cave she slipped and fell into a pile of the thick white liquid.

Maximus shouted her name as he jumped down, he quickly pulled her out of the substance as she coughed and wiped the stuff of off her cloak.

"That's so disgusting, what is this stuff anyway?" she said as she wiped the stuff out of her hair, Maximus picked up some with his fingers and sniffed, it smelt like rotten eggs.

"Raw spectrox, probably got corrupted and dumped out here to rot" he said as he wiped it on the floor.

"Is it dangerous?" said Aht nervously as they kept walking.

"Hm? Oh probably not, its harmless I think" he said nervously as she shrugged.

Then they heard noises and they both quickly took cover behind a rock as a small group of soldiers walked past, they were dressed in the typical SOLDIER outfits, "We have two intruders that were found snooping around the blue zone" said one of them as they walked past.

Maximus motioned for Aht to follow him as he stepped out and started to walk away from the scene only for Aht to scream his name as something walked in front of them.

It was shaped like a theropod dinosaur but had a turtle like shell covering its body, it roared and snapped its teeth at Maximus who backed off only for a pair of hands to grab him as the soldiers ran forward and started shooting at the creature.

"Lava monster! Take that thing down and take these two to central office, now!" shouted the commander as the two were thrown next to two other people, a man and a woman.

The woman was a brunette in a pair of pink short shorts and an white top, the man was a blonde dressed in a off filed cricket outfit underneath a white coat with a stick of celery on the breast pocket.

"Hi there, my names Maximus and this is Aht" said Maximus motioning to Aht who gave a nervous little wave, the woman smiled back and Maximus couldn't help but notice how ill she look, the man shook his hand and smiled at him.

"How do you do, this is my friend Peri and I'am the Doctor"

**Profiles (Age, Origin)**

**Androzani Minor and Major- Twin planets that are in the same constellation as Radiant Garden, home of the much sought after spectrox, it quickly became a base planet for the Empire to sell spectrox to other worlds for money. It is also an incredibly dangerous planet known for mud bursts and lava monsters and well as giant bats.**

**The Strogg- A race of cybernetic mercenaries, these creatures have waged wars against humanity before, always finding new ways to survive they are harsh and brutal though they have been known to work for high paying parties. **

**Makron- Makron is the leader of the Strogg and one of the most powerful. He is usually a megalomania tyrant who wishes to see the extermination of all humans. Due to the war and their subsequent imprisonment he has had to adapt to more civil actions. **

**Spectrox- A highly valuable that slows down aging and prolongs life, it is one of the most sought after substances in the universe. **

**The Doctor, Peri and Sharaz Jek will get a profile next time **

**Authors Note: Typical KH formula we have here, take the plot of something and warp it to fit the universe, so yeah we have Strogg fighting SOLDIER as opposed to a group of human fighting each other but it's still for the same reason, spectrox and if you've seen the story then you already know that Aht and Maximus shouldn't have touched that raw spectrox. **


	9. Sharaz Jek, A Man of Beauty or Madness?

**Authors Note: So anyway yes this is a slightly warped version of the Caves of Androzani so enjoy it for what it is. Just a note, SOME of the dialogue is the same as the episode but this will be the only part as the rest is more original, also sorry for how long this is but I love the story and I love the dialogue so much I couldn't help myself. **

**Kingdom Hearts: Rage of Maximus **

**Chapter 9: Sharaz Jek, Man of Beauty or Madness? **

"How do you do? This is my friend Peri and I'am the Doctor" said the blonde haired man kindly as the four were led further into the caves.

"You will remain silent until the commander has decided your fates" said one of the soldiers, the Doctor and Maximus quickly held their tongues as they were led into a trailer.

In front of them was a man with long dark hair tied in a ponytail with a single black dot on his forehead.

"I'am Tseng, commander of this branch of SOLDIER and I am under the assumption you were sent here to assassinate me?" he said as the Doctor and Peri looked at each other in confusion.

"Well actually sir we were just passing…" said Peri but Maximus interrupted her.

"Ah so you're the man we were sent to kill, marvellous! Soon your head will be decorating the halls of the greats Strogg leader Makron!" he shouted gloatingly as the others looked at him in horror.

"Max what the hell is wrong with you!?" shouted Aht as Maximus bellowed with laughter, Tseng looked unimpressed and looked to one of his subordinates.

"Prepare them for execution immediately" he said as his fellow SOLDIER nodded and led the Doctor, Peri, Aht and Maximus into a small room with a single bed, Peri lay down and rested her head as Aht looked up at Maximus in shock.

"Max, why did you do that, if we had told them that we we're just travelling then they would have let us go!" she said harshly as he chuckled earning a confused look from the Doctor.

"Oh come now Aht, if I hadn't revealed our true agenda then our friend wouldn't have taken interest in us" said Maximus as Aht looked lost while the Doctor looked annoyed.

"All right listen, I don't know what your game is but me and my friend are now in danger because of you. Now explain yourself!" he said as Maximus checked over his shoulder before motioning for them to huddle.

"Ok listen seeing as your all as blind as a bat I will explain my actions, the Strogg have a friend of mine held captive and I have to save her and the only way to do that is to get my hands on the spectrox currently under supervision by Sharaz Jek" he said as the Doctor continued to look at him strangely.

"You're both obviously not from around here huh?" he said as Maximus grinned and nodded before pointing his finger outside.

"Max you're not making any sense, if you had wanted to find Jek then why did you let us get captured and tried for being spies?!" said Aht as he took several deep breaths.

"Simple, because Sharaz Jek is a lot more pervasive than I had thought" he said looking out the window towards the walls of the cave.

_Inner Bunker_

"How is it that this creature knows of my cameras hidden throughout this facility!" came a dark and malicious voice as a man walked into frame.

He was dressed in black leather suit with a white and black harlequin mask that covered his face save for his right eye and mouth, the camera focused on Peri's face.

"Such incredible beauty, she has the undeniable assets of a beautiful creature and this one" he said as the camera focused on Aht, she looked around nervously as she scratched her legs.

"I have never seen a female of this type before and while her figure is that of an obvious hybrid experiment I cannot ignore her absolutely exquisite style, never have I seen a creature both so strange and yet so beautiful at the same time" he said with a perverted look as he stroked the image of Aht.

"She must be mine, her and the other human female will pose great entertainment and as for their male companions? Well the Doctor and this Maximus do seem very intelligent and from what I've seen perhaps they could be of some use to me" he said as he grinned evilly.

_Prison Cabin_

"Max, I don't feel too good" said Aht as she kept starching her legs, there was a rash devolving on her legs, both the Doctor and Peri were itching as well.

"How did you get here exactly?" said Maximus to the Doctor as he pressed his head against the wall and started knocking lightly.

"We came here on the TARDIS, my space ship, we had hoped we had found a nice place to settle down for a holiday but it seems Androzani Minor has changed a lot since the old days" he said with a light chuckle as Maximus walked over to another wall and repeated the same action.

"And what about you, where are your from exactly?" said the Doctor to Maximus who raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"I'm from Radiant Garden and I'm sorry to say that it is my people or rather their malicious bastard of an Emperor that has been responsible for the actions currently taking part on this planet" said Maximus as Aht groaned in pain.

"Max, please I don't feel very well. My heads killing me and I've got some kind of weird cramp in my legs" said Aht weakly as Maximus stopped what he was doing, he cupped her face and looked into her eyes, he then felt her head.

"Perhaps a side effect of all that transforming you've done, for someone your age that must put a lot of pressure on your body" he said gently as he returned to knocking on the wall.

"For your information being in a transformed state has no effect on you're physical body unless you've been in it for days and I certainly haven't. No it's something else" said Aht fearfully as Peri looked to the Doctor who looked pale.

"What about you Doctor are you feeling ok? I have the same affects Aht has and we've only been here for about a half hour what could have happened, is the atmosphere poisonous down here or something?" she said weakly as the Doctor put his arms over her shoulder.

"I don't know Peri; I have the same symptoms you and Aht have described as well. But I think we should be worrying more about what our SOLDIER friends are going to do with us" he said as Tseng opened the door and looked to Maximus.

"You outside now" he said as Maximus nodded and walked after him, Tseng shut the door and left the others inside.

"So what about you and Maximus, you must have come here somehow?" said the Doctor as Aht smiled weakly as she lay down.

"We were travelling a space ship he stole, we were caught by the Strogg's tractor beam and reeled in, our ship was made by the Empire and that's how it was able to land. Then we were captured and forced to do spying for them otherwise they'll kill our friend Eleanor" she said as the Doctor nodded before looking to her in interest.

"So where are you from exactly Aht?" he said with a kind smile as her face dropped.

"I'm from a planet called Historia or rather that's what it used to be called now it's nothing but dust" she said as the Doctors face fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said sadly as she shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and gave him a weak smile.

"It's ok, I have Max so at least I'm not alone and that's something I guess" she said as the Doctor smiled warmly.

"It's good not to travel alone, believe me it brings you more harm than good but unfortunately it can also lead to people being caught up in your problems. I'm sorry for getting you into this Peri" he said as she shook her head and rested it on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Doctor, you didn't know this was going to happen so there's no need to blame yourself" she said weakly as he sighed deeply and closed his eyes in thought.

_Interrogation Room_

"You're Name, Age, and Source of Origin?" said Tseng harshly

"Maximus, Eighteen, Radiant Garden" replied Maximus with a bored frown

"….Race?" said Tseng as he raised his eyebrows in interest.

Maximus grinned and leaned forward, "Schism" he said with a grin as Tseng frowned and wrote down the information on a notepad as Maximus leaned back and placed his hands behind his back.

"I take it you want to know how Reno is doing. After all Reno has often wondered about you and his other friends, he told me all about your little gang back in the castle, the Turks you called yourselves?" he said as Tseng looked at him shocked as Maximus grinned.

"If you are a Schism then how come I've never heard of you? I've met or at least seen every Schism before I was stationed here but not you" he said suspiciously as Maximus chuckled nervously as he starched the back of his neck.

"Well you see Tseng it turns out I was never actually listed on any of their databases, according to them I don't exist or never did exist. I guess you could call me the runt of the litter" he said sadly as Tseng smiled.

"Then I should face no consequences by having you shot along with your friends, as you said the Empire won't miss you, I'd be doing them a favour" he said with a grin as Maximus' face fell.

"Kill me if you want but leave my friend out of this, she had done nothing wrong and has already been through more trauma than you could possibly imagine" Maximus said darkly as Tseng motioned for him to be put back into the cell.

"All the more reason she should join you in the execution, it has been a while since the firing squad have had some decent target practise" said Tseng as Maximus glared at him.

"Listen to me Tseng! Aht, the Doctor and Peri have done nothing wrong, this is completely unjustified! You have every right to take my life but not theirs" he shouted as Tseng rolled his eyes.

"Its war, there is no justice in war" said Tseng coldly as Maximus was thrown back into the cell.

Maximus sighed and hung his head in defeat as he walked over to Aht; he sat down next to her as he squeezed her shoulder.

"I take it you weren't able to make any progress" said Aht weakly as Maximus nodded and looked apologetically at the Doctor and Peri.

"I'm sorry this is my fault, I didn't know what I was thinking. I guess I have no option now, Aht we're going to have to fight our way out" he said as Aht grinned and took his hand.

"Sounds good to me" she said as she tried to transform, then she grabbed her head in pain and collapsed as Maximus caught her.

"Aht! Are you ok, say something please!" he said in panic as he laid her down on the bed and took her hand.

Her breath started to become wheezy as she started to cough, tiny droplets of blood shot out of her mouth with every cough. Maximus looked horrified while the Doctor took the piece of celery and placed it in Aht's mouth.

"What's wrong with her?" said Maximus in panic as the Doctors face became pale, he looked to Maximus sadly.

"I'm sorry but she's very ill, it seems she has been infected by some kind of poisoning" he said as he too started to cough with Peri following suite.

"What about you? You guys don't look too lively either" said Maximus as he stoked Aht's hair gently, the Doctor gulped as he scratched his neck and massaged his chest.

"I imagine Peri and I have contracted the same virus but what infected us I don't know" he said as Maximus thought back and his eyes widened in horror.

"You didn't happen to tough any raw spectrox while you were in the caves?" he said as the Doctor nodded, Maximus cupped Aht's face as he stroked her cheek gently.

"Oh Aht, I'm sorry I thought that stuff was safe but now looks what happened to you. You're dying and it's all my fault" he said as he clenched his fists in frustration.

The Doctor placed his hand on Maximus shoulder, "It's not your fault Maximus, I'm afraid that I have made the same mistake as you, both me and Peri have come into contact with raw spectrox. But I'm not sure if it's fatal but then again I've never actually encountered the stuff so I wouldn't know" he said as Maximus continued to look distraught.

"I don't get it, I toughed loads of that stuff and I'm fine! I can't let Aht die by herself, why should I live and she dies, it's not fair!?" he shouted, the he stopped and smacked himself hard in the forehead.

"Of course" he said with a weak chuckle as he leaned back with tears in his eyes, the Doctor and Peri shared a confused look as he lightly punched the wall in frustration.

"All Schism have a perfect immune system, we could be exposed to pure gamma radiation and not be affected in the slightest, so what's something like raw spectrox going to do to a fucking weakling like me!" he shouted as he punched the wall again, he could hear the guard outside telling him to shut up but he ignored him.

He slumped against the wall in defeat as he shook his head as he looked up to the Doctor, "I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do, we're all going to die here, one way or another"

ROM

"What a fool, letting himself get caught like that! If I had been Makron I would have detonated the device but I think a more painful death would have been fitting" said Jek as he watched Maximus on the screen in front of him.

A blonde man entered the room and saluted to him, "Sir, they are ready" he said as Jek turned round with an evil smirk.

"Good get them into position, I want those four here now!" he said before turning back round to the screen.

"Soon my beauty" he whispered as he stroked the image of Peri.

ROM

"This is taking too long, the boy has not responded to any of my orders. He must have gotten himself killed" said Makron in a bored voice as he threw away the controller he was holding.

He looked to Eleanor as he face fell and she sat down quietly, "Now the real question is what am I going to do with you?" he said as she looked up at him fearfully.

He shrugged and opened the cage, "Not really much point in keeping you here anyway, go on get out of here" he said without even looking at her as he stood up and left his chamber.

Eleanor jumped down and quickly ran as fast as she could out of the Strogg base, her small size made nobody notice and she quickly found herself back in the caves.

"Max, Aht hold on. I'm coming to find you" she said as she started running through the caves and into the darkness.

ROM

Maximus, Aht, Peri and the Doctor were all wearing a pair of red robes that covered their entire bodies with the exception of their faces.

Tseng approached them as they were all led to separate pillars, "Have you a last declaration?" he said as the Doctor shot him an annoyed look.

"Nothing special. We're innocent; we've had no trial, no opportunity to defend ourselves. In short this is a mockery of justice" he said as Tseng rolled his eyes and looked to Peri.

She shook her head and looked away from him, "Just get on with it" she said weakly as Tseng looked to the firing squad and nodded. He then turned to Aht.

"Daddy, Liese I'll be seeing you soon in the afterlife" said Aht sadly as Maximus' face became riddled with guilt; he ignored Tseng and merely scowled at him.

Tseng took several steps back as the four had their faces covered; he raised his hands, "Firing squad! Firing position! Take aim!" he shouted as the squad aimed at the Doctor, Peri, Aht and Maximus.

"Fire!" he shouted, before the soldiers could react they were all hit by a red laser that pierced its way straight through their skulls, "Androids, down!" shouted Tseng as the lights went off, the only thing he could see was the light of the androids eye.

They wore all black and had pale white featureless faces with a single eye; one raised its weapon at Tseng and fired at him. Tseng cried out in pain as he felt the blast go through his stomach.

Maximus struggled to get free as he felt a pair of hands grab him from behind; he could hear shouting and shooting as he felt his restraints being cut off and he was led away with the cowl still covering his face.

The sounds of the chaos in the base grew quieter and quieter as he was led through the cave; he could here several other footsteps before he was unexpectedly thrown to the ground. He felt the cowl being taken off him as he looked round.

They were inside a bunker of some kind with over a dozen different screens underneath a huge computer board, he looked up and saw the Doctor who helped him to his feet, several androids motioned for them to follow them and they did.

Peri and Aht were waiting for them, Aht hugged Maximus as they were all led into a small room, inside was a man wearing a white and black mask that covered most of his face, "Ahem" said the Doctor as the man looked towards them.

"Ah Doctor, Maximus, Peri and Aht too, welcome, indeed. I've been so looking forward to this meeting" he said with a grin as Aht and Peri looked at him nervously, Maximus couldn't blame them, something about the man in front of them made him feel very uneasy.

"Sharaz Jek I presume?" said the Doctor as he held out his hand, Jek ignored him and walked towards Peri.

"What remains of him" replied Jek as he led Peri over to the bench in the centre of the room, she smiled nervously at him as she sat down, Maximus and the Doctor both shared a look and sat down next to their companions.

"Why don't you rest for a bit Peri, you must be tired?" said Jek as she shared an uncomfortable look with the Doctor but nodded.

"Thank you" said the Doctor kindly as Jek merely grunted at him, he then walked around slowly until he was behind all four of them.

ROM

"Sir, reports are coming in that the Androids are retreating!" said a soldier as Tseng sighed deeply.

"Well I suppose that's some good news but we lost a lot of men in that attack and all for those four Strogg rebel scum" he spat the soldier looked at him darkly.

"Sir if I might make a suggestion, the soldiers are becoming more restless every day. We haven't made any progress in the past few days and I think tensions are building up high" said the soldier as Tseng scowled.

"Well what do they want us to do? Charge into the Strogg stronghold and take them by surprise, not going to work, have they forgotten we're dealing with a race that have tanks, heavy weaponry and several forms of high explosives? No the best chance we have is to wait for the Empire to accept Jek's deal and then we can get off this planet" he said as the soldier looked at him in disbelief.

"But sir we've been here for five years!" he shouted as Tseng stood up and pushed him against the wall.

"You think I don't know that?! I miss my home and family as much as you do Simeon but there's no point in trying to fight an enemy we can't defeat" he said as Simeon massaged his throat.

"But what about those prisoners, I overheard their conversations there from other worlds and no ship can enter this planet without being fried by the nanocloud so how did they get here?!" he said as Tseng rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter how they got here!? If the Empire finds out that I let an unknown menace, including one who claims to be a Schism, escape then I will be the laughing stock of SOLDIER, we need to remain quiet about this Simeon, if anyone mentions the prisoners have them executed immediately" he whispered harshly as he applied a dressing to the wound on his stomach.

"As you wish Sir" said Simeon before walking over, his grinned evilly as his right eye flashed red.

ROM

"If you are not from Androzani Minor then where exactly are you from? Earth?" said Jek suspiciously; he had been asking the Doctor and Peri, more specifically just Peri, about where exactly they had come from.

"Yes!" replied Peri.

"No! We travel a lot" said the Doctor at the same time. Jek looked to Maximus and Aht.

"Radiant Garden and Aht is from Historia" said Maximus as Jek nodded in understanding.

"Interesting, then we shall have much to talk about. I was a doctor myself once, before the study of androids took over my life" he said as Maximus chuckled weakly.

"You sound like someone from my planet, Dr Gero ring any bells?" he said as Jek looked interested, Jek nodded and folded his arms.

"Who studies androids and has not heard of Dr Gero? Though I had heard he had been missing for some time" he said as Maximus shrugged.

"He spends most of his time in the labs, working on his next killing machine probably" he said as Jek pressed several buttons on the control panel behind him before turning to Maximus again.

"So Maximus, you are a Schism yes? I have heard a great deal about your race but I would have imagined you as someone a bit more intimidating" he said with a slight grin, Maximus laughed nervously as he scratched his chin.

"Well violence and war was never exactly my speciality" he admitted as Jek nodded in understanding.

"I understand how you feel; I was not always like this. Before this business with the spectrox and the war I was a man who admired beauty but that privilege has been taken from me" he said as he touched the side of his mask with a sad look in his eye.

"Well this is very fascinating but I think once we've all rested you could maybe point us to the surface" said the Doctor with the kindest smile he could muster, Jek however did not seem impressed.

Jek chuckled darkly, "No Doctor, you and your friends must remain here now" he said as they all looked up at him nervously.

"Stay? How long?" said Peri as he smiled down at her, she didn't like the way he was inspecting her and neither did the Doctor.

"I shall make you comfortable" he said as he unfolded his hands, "After a few years you shall become quite content living here with me" he said as he walked around the four slowly, Per closed her eyes and winced she felt his fingers trace over her collar bone.

"Quite….content" he said slowly as he placed his hands on Peri and Aht's shoulders, both of them looked at their friends uncomfortably and Maximus had to reframe from saying something, whether he liked it or not Jek had saved their lives.

The Doctor sighed in frustration as Jek left them alone briefly; he lay down on the bench as Peri got up and started pulling on her leg and cursing with pain.

"What's the matter?" said the Doctor cautiously as she groaned in pain.

"Cramps they keep coming and going" she whined as the Doctor continued to stare up at the ceiling, Maximus had Aht resting on his knees, she kept coughing as he stroked her hair.

"How you holding up Aht?" he said with a lump in his throat as she kept coughing.

"I don't think I like this place very much Max, I wanna get out of here" she said, she sounded close to crying.

Under the Doctors advice Peri was touching her toes with her hands as Jek walked in "Working up an appetite? Simeon will bring you food shortly" he said amused as she jumped.

"Simeon? We've not met him. Where's he chained up?" said the Doctor as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Chains are unnecessary as you'll soon discover" replied Jek as he kept his eyes on Peri.

"Why are you keeping us here?" Peri said fearfully as Jek cast both her and Aht a wanting look as he walked closer to her.

"Oh my exquisite child, how could I ever let you go? The sight of beauty is so important to me" he said as he walked closer and closer to her, she backed off as Maximus walked forward and put himself between the two.

"And the stimulus of mind's nearly as equal as my own" he said sharing a glare at both the Doctor and Maximus.

"Thank you" replied Maximus dryly as Jek folded his arms and puffed out his chest as if to size himself up against Maximus.

"I have missed so much of life these last lonely years, androids provide some entertainment but I yield for a warm body to keep me busy during the night" he said slowly as he stole another glance at Aht and Peri.

"But your arrival has changed all that, we shall become the best of friends" he said with a sly smile as he walked behind Maximus.

"_Ok this guys is seriously creeping me out, we have got to get out of here before he becomes a bit too friendly with Aht and Peri"_ thought Maximus as Jek turned round to one of his androids that had just walked in.

"I don't think you understand the virility of the situation, Tseng and the others have plans to stop you" said the Doctor as Jek scoffed.

"Then see mine!" growled Jek as he led them into a large room, he switched on a screen which displayed a map of the cave, it was separated into red, blue, yellow and green zones.

"The green area is held by the Strogg scum with the yellow army being maintained by the surviving members of SOLDIER, I have complete control over the blue area" he said gloatingly.

"But why haven't the Strogg or SOLDIER attacked you by force yet?" said the Doctor as Maximus nodded in agreement.

Jek chuckled darkly, "Those fools are having too much fun dealing with each other, every day the disgusting Strogg send in some new experiment but SOLDIER are ready to apprehend them but leading a charge would go against protocol, the Empire has already wasted a large amount of munny on this war and they don't intend to end it with failure. As such neither party has moved for over six months as both of their governments discuss politics, add the unstable nature of the planets ecosystem and the carnivorous predators that roam the caves at night and of course my ever growing army of androids has made progress quite difficult for either party"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "What's a good war if it has taken so long to move a couple hundred metres?" he said as Jek ignored him.

"The demand for spectrox grows higher with every waking moment, soon even Freiza will be on his knees begging for me to give him access and if he gives me the right terms then he shall succeed" as Maximus frowned.

"You cannot be serious that guys bad enough as he is now but if he gains access to spectrox then his reign of terror could last for decades! The terror would never end" he shouted as Jek smiled.

"Thus creating more business for me, as soon as the Empire accept my terms then all of this will become just another chapter in your history books" he said simply as Maximus shot him a disgusted look.

"What are your terms Sharaz Jek?" Aht asked nervously as Jek breath became hoarse and angry.

"They can have all the spectrox they want, when they have the head of Makron at my feet" he said slowly as Peri and the Doctor shared a worried glance.

"Why?" said Maximus, he was curious to know what Makron had done to infuriate Jek so much into starting a war.

"I want the head of that treacherous degenerate piece of Strogg shit brought to me here congealed in his own evil blood along with the rest of his filthy kind" he said laughing hysterically as he turned and walked away leaving the four on their own.

"He's mad, completely and utterly mad" said Peri as Maximus and the Doctor nodded in agreement.

"I second that, I thought I had seen the worst in people when I faced Freiza but this guy comes close, starting a war over something a primitive as revenge, all those men dead and for no reason what so ever" said Maximus as the Doctor gave him a sad smile.

"I'm afraid that is just how some things are Max, terrible things can happen anywhere in the universe and often for little to no reason" he said as the door opened and a man walked in, he looked very familiar to Maximus but the Doctor and Peri took no notice of him at first.

As soon as he did though the Doctor greeted him with open arms, "Ah Simeon, so nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor and this is..."

"I know who you are" the man replied simply as he laid down five bowls of think chunky looking liquid, the four of them quickly ducked in.

Maximus hadn't eaten anything since they had left Historia and even though it didn't look very appetizing the food was surprisingly decent.

"So how long have you been here?" said Maximus as Simeon looked at him emotionlessly.

"Months" he replied in a robotic voice, Maximus frowned in confusion as he inspected Simeon before clicking his fingers.

"Aha, now I remember you were at the SOLDIER base and the….Strogg base as well?" he said in confusion as Simeon let out a hollow laugh.

"What you encountered was one of Jeks androids, the original is now in possession of the Strogg while a secondary one is the one you saw at the SOLDIER camp" he said in the same cold tone.

"I see, I'm detecting an ice cold attitude from you. I get the feeling you don't like us very much" the Doctor said as Simeon scoffed.

"Like you? Now that you are here, he will kill me" he said as the Doctor grabbed his shoulder in pain, Peri looked over in concern as Maximus placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You ok Doc, you're not looking too good" he said as the Doctor nodded, he sat down as Peri started to massage his shoulders.

"Cramps same as Peri and Aht" said the Doctor as Simeon looked at them in interest before an almost gleeful smile appeared on him.

"You haven't touched a spectrox nest have you?" he said and Maximus felt uncomfortable at how excited he sounded.

"If you mean by a big sticky white ball of gunk" said the Doctor as Simeon looked at them with an evil grin before he started laughing cruelly, like he had just heard the funniest joke on the planet.

"What's so funny?" said Aht weakly as he backed off and grinned.

"You're all going to die!" he shouted gleefully as the Doctor stood up and walked over to him.

"Oh yeah brilliant humour there but try not to lose yourself in hysterics, what do you mean we're dying?" he said as Simeon leaned against the wall and smiled smugly at him.

"Cramp is the second stage; the first is a rash then followed by spasms. Finally slow paralysis of the spinal nerves and then TDP" he said as he kept laughing.

"TDP?" said Peri as the Doctor gulped nervously.

"Total Death Point, it called spectrox toxaemia. I've seen dozens die from it" he said as the Doctor and Maximus exchanged horrified looks.

"What's the cure?" said Maximus angrily as Simeon shook his head.

"Oh there is no cure, wait till Jek finds out" he said as he chuckled to himself.

"He's kidding isn't he?" said Peri as the Doctor gave her a dark look, "I guess not" she said as she walked away towards Aht who she sat down next to and started rubbing her back.

Maximus walked up to Simeon and grabbed him before smashing him up against the wall, "What is a spectrox nest?!" he growled as Simeon looked at him in fear.

"Deposits left by the bat colonies. Raw spectrox contains a chemical that is similar to mustard nitrogen. It's deadly to humans, so they use androids to collect it for the refinery" he said as Maximus let go of him and backed off.

"We haven't seen any bats" said the Doctor as calmly as he could, Simeon smirked.

"The androids probably destroyed most of them" he said as Peri slammed her hand down on the desk in frustration.

"Look there has to be an antidote like with snake venom or an antitoxin of some kind" she said desperately as Simeon nodded and walked back into the room.

"Oh there is, it was discovered years ago by a man named Dr Curian he had come here to do some research on the wildlife, he didn't hang around for long but he discovered that the milk of a queen bat cures spectrox toxaemia perfectly" he said as Maximus looked hopeful.

"Well there had to be some bats left in the caves!" he said as Simeon sat down and started eating from one of the bowls.

"Trouble is, they've all gone down to the deepest parts of the cave. So you can't reach them" he said with a grin.

"Why not?" said Aht, she sounded terrified and Maximus could see she was visibly shaking.

"Well for a start theirs no oxygen down there so you'd suffocate. Not only that but there's creature's that live down there and I'm not just talking about the lava monsters. Rumour has it that a race of humanoids once lived down here, they had to adapt to the dark and becomes predators that hunted anything they could get their hands on, they hunt mainly by sound and can rip a grown man to shreds in seconds" he said as Maximus raised his eyebrows.

"Reminds me of this movie I saw called the Descent" he said as the Doctor and Peri shot him a frown.

ROM

_Radiant Garden, Castle Interiors, Mateus' Office_

Mateus was sitting staring at a small screen that displayed an image of Freiza who looked very annoyed.

"Another farce search I take it?" said Mateus as Freiza scoffed.

"If I don't find those Dragon Balls soon then you will be the next one to face my wrath, have your scouts found anything?" he snarled as Mateus kept a straight face.

"Not yet My Lord but I have every available Schism looking for them, they have all been dispatched to different planets, while some are more useful than others I have the more prominent ones searching for your balls" he said as Freiza gave him an annoyed look.

"Please use that word more carefully in your sentences, I've heard plenty of jokes from some of my subordinates and they didn't live very long" he said as Mateus smiled slightly.

"My apologies My Lord won't happen again. So after you receive these…..artifacts what then?" he said as Freiza grinned and cackled.

"**IMMORTALLITY!"**

**Authors Note: Dun, dun, DUN! Ok well not really cause if you know Freiza then you know his drill. Oh yeah and as for Max' behaviour in this chapter? Yeah, Max is kind of an idiot sometimes.**

**Character Profiles (Age, Origin) **

**The Doctor- (900, Doctor Who) The Doctor is a 900 year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, currently in his fifth incarnation. This Doctor is very passive and peaceful but has a stream of death following him, now he is determined to save his friend Peri no matter what.**

**Peri- (23, Doctor Who) The current companion of the Doctor, she is from the planet Earth and was studying botany when she met him for the first time. After defeating his arch nemesis The Master she decided to travel with him.**

**Sharaz Jek-(46, Doctor Who- The Caves of Androzani) A psychopathic and megalomaniac he commands an army of androids and has the entire store of spectrox hidden until the death of Makron and an increase in money is achieved. **

**Makron- (56, Quake 2,4) Makron was originally a comrade of Jek before betraying him and leaving him to die in a mud burst, he and his Strogg army decided to take the spectrox for themselves. **

**Tseng- (24, Final Fantasy VII) A member of the Turks and an old friend of Reno, he wasn't originally the commander but was forced into the position by the death of the previous captain, his experience in the war and the isolation of the Caves has caused him to become insane. **


	10. Attack of the Strogg

**Authors Note: The story continues, the Doctor, Peri, Aht and Max are still trapped in the Caves of Androzani. So with the Strogg, SOLDIER and spectrox toxaemia out to get them, how will they survive? Or rather who will survive, if you've seen the story then you already know.**

**Kingdom Hearts: Rage of Maximus **

**Chapter 10: Attack of the Strogg**

_Radiant Castle, Castle Interiors, Hangers_

Rydia ignored the shouts of her fellow comrades as she filled up her Gummi Ship with all of her belongings; she had cleared her room and had left a sign of resignation on the Emperor's desk.

"This is madness Rydia, you would become an enemy of the Empire for the sake of that one boy?" said her friend Cecil, next to him was her other friends Cloud and Logan.

"This is what she wants to do, I'am sure Rydia knows of the consequences of her actions" said Cloud emotionlessly as Logan extended the claws from his wrists.

"Yeah she's decided fuck em! You're going against the rules Rydia, what happens when Mateus sends someone like Wesker or Exdeath after you, your Mist magic won't save you then!" he warned as she rolled her eyes.

"As long as Max can learn the final lesson I have prepared for him, then nothing else matters. Not the Empire, not the Schism, not even Reno" she said as Cecil and Logan looked hopelessly.

"Look Rydia, Max is a nice kid but quite frankly he isn't worth the trouble, please I beg you to reconsider" said Cecil as Rydia turned to glare at him.

"Exactly! That's exactly what I mean, you all think Max is a weakling and he's not, you don't know what he's capable of but I do, and I've seen it!" she shouted as the others backed off slightly.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me now, I've made my decision, I'm going to find him and teach him how to use Trance" she said as the others exchanged horrified glances.

"But that's impossible, it take years to master that skill and he's just a kid and besides he doesn't have what it takes to reach that level of power, he can barely fight for himself" said Logan as Cecil and Cloud nodded in agreement.

Rydia ignored them and threw the last of her things inside, "Well that's everything, take care you three. Give Reno my love when you see him and watch out for yourselves and go easy on me when you're eventually forced to hunt me down" she said with a smile as she hugged Cecil.

"Not a chance" said Logan with an amused grin as she hugged her, Cloud merely nodded to her and walked off silently, holding the handle of his Buster Sword as Cecil and Logan shook their heads.

"Please don't leave us with him, all this business he has with Sephiroth is really getting out of hand. I'm pretty sure one day those two are going to snap and just rip each other throats out, that and Wesker's suspicious antics recently have put me on edge, maybe I should take my own leave" said Cecil nervously as Logan checked over both of his shoulders.

"Guard your tongue man, Mateus has eyes and ears everywhere" said Logan cautiously as Rydia smiled to herself before turning away from her friends and getting into her own Gummi Ship, _Bahamut_, and flying off into the cold reaches of space, Logan and Cecil watched silently before exchanging worried glances.

"I wonder how Reno's going to react?" said Logan as they left the hanger, Cecil scoffed.

"I doubt he even remembers that they even were friends, he been acting very strange these last few days. I walked in on him taking a shit ton of LSD, he must be going completely mad with those two monsters that he's teamed up with" said Cecil as Logan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah those guys are fucked up, I'm pretty sure they've got Reno hooked up to some kind of drug, it would explain his erratic behaviour" he said as the kept walking down the dark corridors, which to them only seemed to get darker with every step.

ROM

_Krakatoa_

Slogra sat with a bored expression on his face as Gaibon played chess with the green slug like creature that was sitting in front of him; he had a human like face and a pair of arms with a stinger at the end of his tail.

Every time he laughed it sounded like someone flicking their tongue rapidly, it put him on edge and it didn't help that Reno was "entertaining" himself with several of the maids in the hotel they were staying in.

"Bitch, don't you fucking look at me, take it like the fucking whore you are!" he shouted as Slogra heard screams of pain from the other room.

He was on top of a young girl with purple hair who was screaming in agony as he thrusted into her violently, he was like a possessed animal as another woman tried in vain to pull him off, beside her was another girl who was slammed against the wall and bleeding.

"Please stop it, she's only fifteen for god's sake!" shouted of the women as the other girl kept screaming in pain, he glared up at her and grabbed her roughly by the throat.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do you useless cunt whore, now get down on your hands and knees and beg for it you little slut!" he shouted as Slogra rolled his eyes while the slug creature laughed to himself.

"These human creatures certainly are a violent and disgusting lot, wouldn't you agree Slogra?" he said in a synthetic voice coming out of the modulator on his chest.

"It's disgusting Sil but it keeps him quiet so I'm not complaining, check mate" he said motioning for Gaibon to make his move, Sil hissed in frustration as he saw that he'd lost the game.

"Damn you in carnet Slogra!" he shrieked as Slogra slammed his spear down on the board breaking it in half, Sil backed off in fear as Slogra laughed to himself.

"Now that I've won the game Sil you are going to tell me what I need to know" he said with a sneer as Gaibon grabbed Sil's head in his claws as one of the girls next door screamed loudly.

"Shut her up Reno!" shouted Slogra as there were sounds of commotion in the other room, there were several more screams and then silence.

Slogra sighed as he turned round back to Sil, "Anyway, what do you have on the Schism?" he said as Sil grinned and started drinking out of a wine glass containing a green liquid.

"Well from what I've heard from my accomplices in the Space Trading Company is that the Schism' ship was tracked to the planet of Androzani Minor where there is currently a civil war going on between three different parties, the Strogg, SOLDIER and an army of androids led by the business man Sharaz Jek" said Sil as Slogra nodded before turning to Gaibon and motioning for him to follow him.

Gaibon released Sil's head as Slogra stood up and smirked at Sil, "Well it's been nice doing business with you Sil but we must be off to Androzani Minor to kill some Schism scum, come Reno! Reno?" he said as he turned round, he hadn't heard any noise from Reno's room for some time.

When he didn't hear a response he walked forward and pushed the door opened, he stared in disgust at what he saw. The two girls that Reno had been using to pleasure himself were dead, they had been cut open with their guts being displayed like some sick piece of art all over the walls, and he was drenched in blood and was staring up at the ceiling with a bored expression.

"They didn't bleed hard enough" he said as Slogra looked at him in disgust, he had seen many horrific things in his time but this was definitely one of the worst.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I'll ask you again Reno what the fuck is wrong with you?!" shouted Slogra as Reno turned to him and pointed his stun rod towards Slogra.

"I want her" he said quickly as he ignored Slogra's question, Slogra sighed in frustration.

"What the fuck are you talking about? God dammit Reno I told you to keep yourself busy not have a fucking massacre! What the hell did that stuff Wesker inject you with do to you?!" he shouted as Reno looked down to the ground with a disturbing grin on his face.

"Aht! Her pussy will be so warm and tight and Maximus will end himself if I do it, his best friend fucking his companion till she bleeds to death!" he shouted maniacally as Slogra walked forward and jammed his spear into Reno's head, rendering him unconscious.

"What the fuck is up with him?" said Gaibon as he wandered in with Sil following, Slogra checked Reno's eyes, they were heavily bloodshot.

"Wesker injected him with some kind of drug, messes with the brain and basically turns you into a nut case but I think he might have overdosed, don't get me wrong in another situation this would be my kind of thing but not right now" he said as he picked up Reno and threw him onto his shoulder.

"Well we shall be off now Sil, thank you once again for your assistance. Not a word of this to anybody, otherwise it'll be you Reno uses to entertain himself" said Slogra with a grin as Sil looked at him terrified.

"My lips are sealed my friend" he said with a snivelling cackle as Slogra and Gaibon left the building, "Oi! New girl get in here and clean up this mess now!" he shouted as a girl with blue hair entered.

"Actually it's Levy sir" she said nervously as Sil snarled at her and slithered away.

"Does it look like I give a fuck what your name is filthy human? Just get this mess cleaned up and then help to prepare dinner for tonight, I have a meeting with some very profitable Decepticon's" he said with a grin as he left.

Levy looked round at the two bodies of her former friends, she had seen much death and murder like this before many time but she couldn't help but start crying as she pulled out a mop, "Oh Max, please help me" she whispered thinking of her long dead brother with a broken expression as she cleaned up Reno's mess.

ROM

_Sharaz Jek's Base_

Maximus paced up and down the room with his hands behind his back, he was breathing heavily as if it was taking every force imaginable for him not to suddenly start shouting, the Doctor, Peri and Aht all watched him concerned as he kept pacing.

"Look Max, I know you're upset but we need to think of a plan first before we try anything" said the Doctor as Jek walked in.

"You will not be planning anything, now please wait for a while. Some urgent business has come up and I must attend to it immediately" he said as Maximus sat down next to Aht and glared at him.

"Please wait for me my child, I shall return shortly" he said to Peri, stroking her hair as he looked to one of the androids.

"Keep watch on them at all times and if either the Doctor or Maximus try to leave then have them shot at once, there are dispensable but Aht and Peri are not" he said before walking out leaving a glaring Maximus.

"Well I can see he holds us in such high regard" the Doctor said sarcastically as he stood up and walked to the doorway, Simeon stared at him fearfully as the Doctor leaned out slightly, the android shot at him and he quickly backed off.

"Don't bother trying to escape that android is programmed to kill humans on sight, we're stuck here until Jek comes back but hopefully you'll all be dead by then" he said with a sneer as Maximus chuckled lightly and then grabbed him the shirt and pushed him forward so that he was in near sight of the android, Simeon cried out in fear as he was quickly pulled back before the android could kill him.

"Repeat that again and I won't pull back, do you understand me!" shouted Maximus as his eyes went yellow and reptile like, Simeon nodded frantically as Peri looked at Maximus in fear, the Doctor placed his hand on Maximus' shoulder and guided him away from Simeon.

"Max listen I'm understand you're upset but you need to calm down, if you lose yourself then who will look after Aht?" he said harshly as Maximus' eyes reverted to normal, he nodded and then turned back to Simeon.

"Sorry, you said that android is programmed to kill _humans _only?" he said as Simeon nodded, Maximus grinned and walked forward, "Well if it doesn't work I'll just regenerate anyway, so it's worth a shot" he said as the Doctor and Peri protested.

He casually stepped outside as the android aimed at him, "Look at me I'm a target!" he shouted as the android pointed its weapon but did not fire, he grinned and walked over to it, he grabbed the face plate and ripped it off before jamming his hand inside and pulling out several wires, the android collapsed to the ground as he picked it up and carried it into the room.

"There we go, one debunked android" he said as he dumped it on the table, the Doctor, Peri and Aht beamed at him while Simeon looked at him in shock before darting out of the room and off into the caves.

"Well off he goes" said Aht as Maximus ripped open the androids chest unit and looked inside, he started fiddling and pulling at different wires, he then walked over to a nearby box and pulled out several tools.

"What are you doing?" said Peri as he pulled out several wires and slotted them in different orders; Maximus grinned as he closed the chest unit and placed the mask back on.

"Just as I suspected, Jek used the same basic model that Dr Gero used to build his own androids and they have an incredibly easy motherboard to overwrite; now all of his androids have one basic instruction. Self-destruction, I've rewritten the code for just over fifteen minutes, we need to get the cure from the queen bat and escape here alive while the androids cause pandemonium" he said with a grin as the android stood up and left the room.

"But Max, what about Eleanor?" said Aht as Maximus looked to the Doctor.

"I'll deal with that problem but someone will have to go into the inner caves to get the bats milk" he said as the Doctor nodded.

"Don't worry I can hold my breath for a very long time, I'll get the bats milk, Aht and Peri you come with me. Max you set up the trap and then we can all escape together" he said with a grin as Max nodded.

He was about to leave when Aht grabbed his hand, "Max, please be careful" she said as he nodded and ruffled her hair.

"Hang in there a little longer ok? We'll get out of this I promise" he said gently as she nodded and he ran off with the androids following him.

The Doctor, Peri and Aht went the other way, they could see a path leading down into the caves but there was no light. The Doctor pulled a torch from his pocket as they heard growling and shrieking noises, he gulped but put on a brave face to the others.

"Come on" he said nervously as the two girls walked after him.

_Inner Caves, Nerva Beacon_

"The Nerva Beacon, I wasn't aware it was still working" said Jek as he inspected the device; it was a type of transmitter that had supposedly been unoperational for some time.

There was a screen of static but the picture was becoming more and more clear, "Sharaz Jek? Sharaz Jek can you read me?" came a voice as Jek started pressing several buttons, the screen became clear.

"Well, well if it isn't the great Dr Gero and what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" he said surprised as Gero grinned at him.

"The Empire has lowered the shields surrounding Androzani Minor, no need to panic though. I'am sending my most recent model of Android to dispatch of the Strogg leader and the survivors of SOLDIER" he said as Jek looked unimpressed.

"I see, so you are helping me is that it? I trust you know that this changes nothing in my terms, I need more munny and until it is safe in my account, your precious Emperor won't have his spectrox" said Jek as Gero scoffed.

"Quite frankly I don't care about you or the Emperor I just want to test out my latest Android model, whether or not you survive is of no concern to me. You can stay there in your tomb or you can surrender and give that oaf what he wants, either way I don't care. The Android will destroy everything in those caves and the spectrox will be ours" he said as Jek folded his arms.

"Did I forget to mention I have a renegade Schism currently in my domain" said Jek with a sly grin as Gero looked interested.

"Maximus? I had heard he was destroyed?" said Gero as Jek chuckled darkly.

"I'm afraid not, he is currently my prisoner. I would imagine the Empire would pay me in high regard if I brought him in?" he said as Gero frowned but nodded.

"Very well Jek, I've changed my mind. I'll instruct the Android to stay on standby until you have given confirmation that Maximus is ready to be transported" he said as the screen was shut off, Jek laughed to himself as he stepped away and started heading back to his lair.

"What do you know that boy turned out to be of use after all and his lovely companion will provide some excellent entertainment alongside Peri I'll quietly dispose of the Doctor and then I shall have the money, the spectrox and everything else. I need more days like this" he said with a sly grin as he walked down to his lair.

When he arrived though he looked around in confusion, he couldn't see any of his androids anywhere; he narrowed his eyes as he walked inside.

"Doctor, Maximus, Peri, Aht?" he said slowly as he walked around, then he saw a note with a crudely drawn smiley face on it which read.

_Gone off for a wonder, should really fix up those android specs, btw I've taken control of your androids and I'm on my way to Makron with them to tell him to attack you, take care and have a nice day __ Maximus._

_P.S You're a raging creep, get a girlfriend!_

He growled and roared in frustration as he tore the note down and ripped it to pieces, "I'll rip him apart with my bare hands!" he growled as he grabbed a pair of sub machine guns and holstered them on to his back as he started running through the caves.

_Inner Caves _

"Peri, Aht you two had better stay here, the oxygen levels down here are very low. I won't be long" said the Doctor as he pulled out a test tube and slowly started walking into the cavern.

Peri and Aht both nodded weakly as they sat down, "Well I suppose we'll just to find some way of entertaining ourselves for a while aye Aht? Aht?!" said Peri in alarm as she saw the girl had collapsed, she too felt very weak and it took nearly all of her strength just to pick the young girl up and rest her on her legs.

"Oh come on now Aht just hang in there for a little while longer, Max and the Doctor will get us out of here I just know they will" she said as Aht moaned in pain.

"But why?" she said weakly as Peri shook her head in confusion.

"Why? What do you mean why? There our friends, didn't you say Max and you travelled together?" she said as Aht laughed lightly.

"He only has me aboard because he feels pity for me, I'm not really his friend, I've only know him for a day if that" she said as Peri gave a small laugh.

"So what? Aht Max isn't trying to save you because of pity or repaying some kind of debt, he's doing it because he honestly cares about you. Look at me and the Doctor I've barely known him and he's risking his life to save me, they both are and do you want to know why? Because in their minds it's the right thing to do" she said with a smile as she heard a gun being cocked.

"Oh how sentimental, I'm literally crying" came the sarcastic voice of Tseng as he and several other soldiers, including Simeon, pointed their weapons at them.

Peri cautiously raised her hands as Tseng motioned for her to move, "Where's Maximus and the Doctor?" he snapped as she gulped.

"Maximus has gone to the Strogg and the Doctor is…."

"Right here Peri! Ah Commander Tseng so glad you could make it, we all just in time to get out of here" came the voice of the Doctor as he appeared behind him, his face was bleeding and he looked like he had just ran a full marathon.

"Oh my god Doctor what happened?" said Peri as he continued to breathe deeply, Tseng eyed him suspiciously before motioning for one of the soldiers to cuff them, before the soldier could react something jumped out of the darkness and grabbed him.

It was human like with pointed ears and no visible eyes, it had shark like teeth which it used to bite down and rip the man's throat out as the Doctor picked up Aht and shouted for Peri to run as the guards opened fire at the creature.

It shrieked in pain as the bullets tore through it only for them to hear several more through the cave as more of the creatures appeared, one of them leapt forward and grabbed another soldier as Tseng and Simeon ran off after the Doctor and Peri.

The Simeon turned round and shot at the creatures as they crawled towards them, Tseng whirled round and shot him in the leg and he collapsed to the ground screaming in agony as he looked up at Tseng horrified.

Tseng grinned darkly as the creatures leapt onto Simeon and proceeded to rip him to pieces, "Only the strongest survive" he muttered as he ran out of the entrance only to be met with more creatures, they charged toward him as he shot at them screaming in vain.

_Strogg Base_

Maximus quietly and quickly sneaked his way into the Strogg base using the stalagmites for cover as several soldiers walked past, he could hear a lot of commotion and many of them were moving into the cave, he had ran past a shootout between several SOLDIER grunts and some Strogg, he was about to move closer when he felt a tiny lump grab his leg.

"Max it's you, I'm so glad you're safe!" shouted Eleanor as he stuck his finger on his lips and motioned for her to be quiet, she nodded as he quickly checked to see if anyone had heard, thankfully they hadn't, he grabbed her and quickly stuck her in his hood.

He walked backwards only to feel a gun pressed against his back, "That's far enough Maximus" he heard Jek whisper as he gulped nervously, he slowly turned round as Jek aimed his gun at Maximus face.

"You're coming with me" he snarled as Maximus nodded and moved as Jek held him at gunpoint, he cautiously pressed on a small button on the device on his wrist, several of Jek's androids appeared and Jek grinned when he saw them.

"Ahh, now then I was wondering where you had gotten too" said Jek as he heard the sounds of two Strogg shouting to each other, he whirled round and shot both of them, the Strogg heard the gunshots and fired out at him forcing him and Maximus to take cover, the androids remained motionless as the Strogg fired at them.

"Work you useless machines!" shouted Jek as he leaned out and shot several Strogg, at that moment at least a dozen SOLDIER troops entered the room and started firing at the Strogg, "Excellent, we can get out while they kill each other" he said as Maximus reached over and grabbed his gun.

"Not today thank you" said Maximus as he flipped Jek over so that he landed on his back before pressing another button, the two androids exploded sending both SOLDIER and Strogg forces flying as more of the androids exploded all around the caves, Maximus darted away with Eleanor as Jek screamed his name as he was hit by one off the blasts.

The cave creatures swarmed in mass around both the SOLDIER camp and Jek's base, the real Simeon screamed in horror when he met one and it quickly ran forward and tore his throat out with its bare hands.

The Doctor kept running with Peri and carrying Aht before they felt the tremors, Peri fell and hit her head on a nearby rock causing her to pass out, the Doctor picked her up bridal style with Aht over his shoulder as he kept running, and it was taking every ounce of his strength to prevent himself for collapsing.

A bloodied and batter Tseng came into view as he saw the Doctor climbing up a nearby path that led to the surface and aimed at him, his face was clawed and he was missing several of his fingers.

"If you die then we all die!" shouted Tseng as he opened fire, then he felt a pair of boots connect with his chest as Maximus appeared and drop kicked him sending him flying to the floor.

The Doctor lost his balance and the tube of antidote fell out of his pocket, Maximus ran and caught it but didn't notice some of it had spilled out, "Got it?" shouted the Doctor as Maximus nodded and climbed up after him.

"Wait you can't leave me here!" shouted Tseng in panic as several of the cave creatures appeared behind him, Maximus turned to him and gave him a dark look.

"Didn't you always say war was unfair? Goodbye Tseng it hasn't been pleasant" he said before turning his back and climbing up after the Doctor, he could hear the sound of Tseng's screams as he was dragged away by the creatures.

In the remains of the Strogg base Jek and Makron had their guns pointed to each other; Jek's mask had come off revealing his horrifically scarred face. The left side of his face was melted looking and deformed with his eye hanging out loosely.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to me" Jek snarled, he had been shot several times and had pieces of shrapnel embedded in his chest but he didn't care, all he was focusing on was the creature in front of him, the other Strogg were dead or trying in vain to fight off the cave monsters, the lights were going out as the power failed all throughout the facility.

"I have no idea what you're talking about you freak show" snarled Makron as Jek roared in what sounded like both pain and anger.

"We we're friends, business partners! Then you left me out when a mud burst happened and did this to me! I'll kill you Makron!" he shouted as he opened fire on the Strogg leader, Makron blocked with his arms and swatted Jek aside.

Overhead the two of them could hear what sounded like a ship landing on the planet, "Sounds like my ride home has arrives, be seeing ya friend" said Makron sarcastically as he shot Jek in abdomen, Jek collapsed to the ground.

"Maria, please hold me" Jek whimpered as Makron shot up at the roof, the ceiling collapsed and daylight shined through into the caves.

"Let there be light they always said, I'll be back for that spectrox soon Jek!" shouted Makron as he flew up through the hole and out of sight, Jek remained silent as a pair of the cave creatures grabbed him and started biting and ripping away at him.

_The Plains of Androzani_

Maximus ran as fast as he could after the Doctor, he was heading to what looked like a blue box but he wasn't questioning it, the ground was exploding behind him as bursts of hot mud shot out from the ground, he could still hear the shrieks of the cave creatures.

He could see another space ship in the distance take off as he and Doctor reached the blue box, the Doctor struggled to open it as he gasped in pain, he unlocked the door and fell inside.

Maximus quickly grabbed Peri and Aht and laid them out on the floor as he looked around, the ship was bigger on the inside, and there was a large console room in the middle covered in hundreds of buttons and switches. The door closed behind him as Maximus pulled out the antidote and handed it to the Doctor.

"Aht, Peri quick you must drink this" he said as Maximus held Aht, he poured a small quantity into both of their mouths before attempting to take some for himself but to Maximus' horror it was empty.

"I'm sorry I must have spilt some" said Maximus with his face dropping to despair as the Doctor dropped the tube and collapsed the floor.

"No matter, at least there was enough for them" replied the Doctor as his breath became weaker, Peri and Aht both awoke as Maximus tried in vain to help the Doctor.

"Doctor what's happening?" said Peri in confusion as the Doctor let out a small laugh.

"Oh Peri and Aht too, I see that Curian knew his stuff. Good old Curian" he said as Peri rested his head on her legs.

"Curian? What's going on?" she said as Aht opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.

"Max what happened, where are we?" she said weakly as she snuggled against his chest, he held her tightly as he watched the Doctor; whoes breath was becoming weaker and weaker.

"Contained an antitoxin I imagine" he said as Peri looked around in vain.

"Well where is it?" she said desperately as the Doctor frowned.

"What?" he said confused

"The bat's milk!" she shouted as he looked up at her.

"Gone, only enough for you and Aht" he said as his face became pale, Peri shared a hopeless look with Maximus as tears rolled down her eyes, he looked regretfully at the Doctor with his own eyes getting watery.

"I'm sorry Peri it's all my fault" he whispered as the Doctor shook his head, Peri grabbed the Doctors hand.

"There has to be something we can do, tell me" she said as the Doctor smiled sadly at her.

"Too late Peri, going soon. It's time to say goodbye" he said as a golden colored energy started to flow out of him, Maximus grabbed Peri and pulled her back as she started crying.

"Please don't give up, you can't leave me" she said as the Doctor frowned and closed his eyes, he dropped his hands to the floor as more golden energy started to shoot out of him.

"I might regenerate, I don't know. Feels different this time" he said as more energy started to shoot out him, suddenly the Doctor started to hear voices in his head as his past companions flashed before his eyes.

"_What is it you always told me Doctor? Brave heart?" _

"_You must survive. Many of your enemies would be in delight if you died Doctor"_

"_You're needed you mustn't die Doctor" _

"_You know that Doctor" _

"Adric?" said the Doctor as his entire body began to glow and shoot out golden energy, it was then that Maximus could hear a dark and evil laugh from within the ship.

"_No my dear Doctor you must die! Die Doctor! Die Doctor!" _

The laugh continued as the light became so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes, then it ended and instead of the Doctor they all recognised was another man with short curly blonde hair, he took a deep breath as he inspected his hands before looking around.

"Doctor?" said Peri as she crawled closer to him as Maximus and Aht watched him in confusion.

"You were expecting someone else?" he said with a grin to Maximus as Peri looked lost for words.

"I…I…I don't understand" said Peri as the new Doctor rolled his eyes.

"That's three "I's" in one breath, makes you sound like a rather egotistical young lady" he said frowning as he continued to look around.

"What's happened?" said Peri as the Doctor smiled.

"Change my dear and it seems not a moment too soon"

***Cue the 80s version of the Doctor Who theme!**

**Authors Note: So yeah the Doctor is now a new man, so the fic will focus on Max and Aht's travels with the Doctor or will he abandon them on an alien planet and leave them to die? What do you think….? **

**Oh and before you say anything, Logan totally isn't Wolverine, ok? Ok!**

**Oh yeah gang rape in a T rated fic, COMEDY SHOW!? God who writes this shit?**

**Profiles (Age, Origin)**

**Cecil- (24, Final Fantasy IV) One of Rydia's childhood friends alongside Reno, Cloud and Logan. He cares very deeply for his friend but accepts her decision to go and help Maximus.**

**Logan- (34, X-Men) The only other Schism that can regenerate almost as much as Maximus. He is moody and slightly violent but does care for Rydia.**

**Cloud- (28, Final Fantasy VII) Dark, moody and antisocial Cloud is a loner only having time for his friends, he is more obsessed with his rival Sephiroth rather than Rydia's rebellion**

**Sil- (123, Doctor Who, Appeared in Vengeance on Varos and Mindwarp) A Mentor, a slug like creature, from the planet Thoros Beta, he is a greedy and manipulative and has several different contacts in the Empire. **


	11. Prisoner of the Mentors

**Authors Note: As so the next part in our "exciting" tale continues, oh you lucky people. **

**So yeah anyway expect possible prison rape, androids, Sil and the reunion of two lost siblings, enjoy!**

**Oh yeah KH3 was announced, you know after waiting nearly seven years we could have gotten a bit more than that Square but oh well**

**Kingdom Hearts: Rage of Maximus **

**Chapter 11: Prisoner of the Mentors **

_Radiant Castle, Interiors, Underground Lab_

Albert Wesker stood silently next to Dr Gero, Curian and Hojo as they watched the devil like creature in front of them thrash around violently in its container.

"Remarkable, very impressive Doctor though I think it might need some more work" said Wesker sarcastically as Curian pressed a switched and electricity swarmed through the tank, the creature shuddered a few times and then went still.

"He is nearing the final stages of completion Wesker, unlike Dr Gero's" he said with a smirk as Gero glared at him, Wesker looked at him amused as Gero walked off towards the tank containing his own specimen.

"Curian is right good Doctor; your experiment has not progressed much in these past few weeks" said Wesker as Gero scoffed and started pressing more buttons on his computer.

"I have reached a blockade in his progress, there are two cells that I need to complete him and then he shall be the perfect weapon" he said as Wesker and the others looked unimpressed.

"Fill us in then, what are these two cells you need?" said Hojo sarcastically as Gero ignored him and looked to Wesker.

"I need Maximus here, now" he said as Hojo and Curian looked confused while Wesker frowned.

"What the hell for and besides he's dead last time I heard, got himself blown up while fighting on Androzani or something?" said Hojo as Gero shook his head.

"I sent the Android 19 down there to apprehend him but when he got there the whole base had been destroyed, he interrogated the Strogg leader Makron but he was unable to find any evidence of Maximus' demise, never the less he is still hunting for him now as we speak" said Gero as Wesker unfolded his arms.

"All right Gero who else's cells do you need?" he said in an almost bored sounding voice as Gero gave him a small lady bug like robot.

"I need the cells of Lord Freiza, take this with you. It will lock onto Freiza and extract enough cells from him for the experiment to succeed, when it is done it shall return to you" he said as Wesker looked down at the robot before pocketing it.

"Wesker, one more thing!" shouted Curian as Wesker looked up at him; Gero and Hojo were both frowning at him.

"What exactly are you planning Wesker, we have been creating all of these creatures but for what purpose, to overthrow the Emperor?" he said as Wesker grinned at him.

"My friend you think too dense of me" he said as Mateus materialised next to him, the three Doctors all gasped in horror as Curian desperately tried to cover up his experiment.

"My lord please I can explain!" he shouted as Gero and Hojo glared at Wesker, Mateus raised his hand and Curian stopped before he smiled.

"Relax good Doctor, I have always been aware of your little experiments but I think it is about now that you all see what you have been working towards" he said as he clicked his fingers, a capsule dropped down slowly from the ceiling, inside was a crystal like female humanoid.

"Behold, the Manikins" he said as the creature opened its eyes and began screaming loudly, it thrashed around violently until Mateus aimed at it.

"Flare" he said quietly as the creature burst into flames, thrashing around violently before going still and disintegrating.

"As you can see the beings are still incomplete but our friends over on the World of Magicite have completed all the work that is required for them to become operational" he said as the three Doctors all looked into the now smouldering chamber.

"But what exactly are these Manikins?" said Curian as Wesker clicked his fingers, a screen came down and displayed an image of a horned devil like creature, it was screaming as wires were stabbed into it and green fluid extracted.

"As you know Schism are created by splicing together the DNA of humans and Espers but this is only phase one, the Manikins are a complete cellular hybrid of the destructive power of Esper DNA and the intelligence and tactics of human DNA, while the Schism are useful many of them have defied orders or turned out not as we had hoped. But the Manikins are different, they do not disobey any order, they do not rest, they do not eat and they are virtually indestructible, they are the ultimate foot soldier!" he proclaimed as the other Doctors all looked impressed.

"But what of our work here, if this has all been going on behind the scenes then why let us create our masterpieces?" Gero said as Mateus grinned at him.

"All army's need great leaders to lead them into war" he said as Curian looked to his creation with an evil smirk.

"A war with who?" said Hojo as Wesker folded his arms and smirked at him.

"Everyone and everything that stands in our way for universal conquest, even Freiza" he said as the Doctors all grinned evilly.

"And then once we have won this war and everything in the universe belongs to us, then what happens?" he said as Mateus laughed wildly.

"Then my friend we shall have every planet in the solar system, no scratch that, the universe under our control. Nothing in the universe could stop us and we would rule everything with an army of unstoppable killers and their great leaders, the strongest Schism and the wealthiest and most powerful humans would live on it a universe that belongs to us and no-one else!" he shouted as Wesker rolled his eyes while the three Doctors laughed evilly with him.

"I look forward to it" he said with a smirk as he turned and walked away, he took a dose of the T-Virus from one of the shelf's and pocketed it, "_I'll leave Maximus to Reno and the others, when there done with him I'll kill them and take the body back for myself and as for Freiza I'll let the robot do its work while I hunt down a little rat that has escaped from our clutches" _he thought as he left the lab and headed upstairs.

_The TARDIS Console Room_

"Well then, now that we've got that all and done with how about we leave this place hmm?" said the new Doctor as he pressed on switch and Maximus heard a strange wheezing like noise as the ship started to shake.

"Is it really you Doctor?" said Peri as the Doctor frowned and shook his head.

"Well of course it's me Peri, did you think I was just going to sit there and die when there are still so many things to do? Hardly and I must say he certainly went out weakly didn't he? All that mumping and moaning just for a girl he barely knew and for two ruffians who happened to get caught up in it" he said looking to Maximus and Aht.

"Hey you, I don't care if you are the Doctor or not but that man saved our lives so show him or rather you some respect!" shouted Maximus as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You know Maximus I have just the place for you" he said as he started pressing several more buttons.

"Did I forget to mention that this ship travels through time and space, I can take you and your little furry friend anywhere you wish, so where can I drop you off?" he said with a grin as Aht and Maximus looked at each other confused.

"Well maybe we could just stay with you and Peri for a while" said Aht hopefully as the Doctor frowned and then smiled.

"No problem Aht I have just the place we can go, it's a place where I'm sure you can find some help for that battle against the Empire you were having or something?" he said as he pushed another button.

"Seriously?" said Maximus as the Doctor nodded and he heard the strange breathing noise again, then he saw the doors being opened and a pair of hands grabbing him.

"The planet Zebes, home of the Chozo, have fun!" shouted the Doctor as he pushed Maximus through the front door, Maximus landed on his face as the Doctor picked up Aht and threw her out with him, he then closed the door behind them as Peri looked at him shocked.

"No Doctor you can't just leave them there, there your friends!" she shouted as started pressing on several more buttons.

"All the more reason to leave them here, I'm sorry Peri but there's only enough for two on this ship" he said as he pulled up a leaver, the light on top of the box flashed as it faded away until it was gone completely.

"He left us here!" shouted Aht as she climbed off Maximus and looked at the spot where the ship had just been.

"That bastard!" shouted Maximus as he picked himself up and ran towards the space, "God dammit and we helped save his life and that's how he thanks us? What an asshole!" he shouted as he turned round and looked around at the planet they had been left on, all he could see was barren desert for miles.

"Well that's just great, we're stuck all the way out here and with no way to get off!" he shouted as he kicked the ground in frustration as Aht put her hands together.

"I never even got the chance to thank him" she whispered before she saw Maximus walking off without her, "Hey wait up!" she shouted as she ran after him.

Maximus kept walking, he had no idea where he was going but he didn't care. He just wanted to get off this planet, "Hey Max maybe we should wait for Aht first?" said Eleanor as he stopped and waited for the girl to catch up.

He placed his hands over his face as he yelled in frustration; she smiled sadly and patted him on the leg.

"Yeah I know, I'm upset too Max but come on look on the bright side, We're alive aren't we?" she said trying in vain to lift his spirits, he merely rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah fat lot of god that is, we're stranded out in the middle of nowhere with no food or water and no shelter and with god knows what living out there we aren't exactly on a family picnic are we?" he shouted as he heard several bird like cries in the distance.

She looked hurt as he sighed to himself and sat down on the dirt, he looked down at himself as he winced and took off his gloves.

"I look like shit" he said, his clothes were torn and covered in dirt and blood, his boots were worn out and nearly falling apart, his shirt had several bullet holes in it and his gloves were ripped and useless, Aht notice he had the words Schism and Forty Nine tattooed on his hands.

"Stupid isn't it?" he said when he saw her noticing them; she shook her head and smiled.

"I think it's kinda cool" she said as he rolled his eyes but grinned as he stood up and placed his hands behind his head casually as he looked around.

"Well I suppose there' no rest for the wicked, come on Aht when in doubt just head straight or at least that's what Rydia taught me" he said with a light laugh as she sighed but stood up and walked after him.

"Your teacher sounds weird" she said as he nodded in agreement as he smiled to himself.

"She certainly had a strange way of teaching me things" he said as he looked up to the sky.

"What sort of things did she do?" said Aht amused as he shrugged.

"Lots of chores and "Wax ons and wax offs", telling me to flush the toilet before taking a dump and always remember that one tooth hidden away at the back of my mouth when I brush them" he said as she looked disgusted and amused.

"Did she actually teach you anything useful?" she said as he looked down shocked at her.

"Well of course she did Aht, she taught me the rule, always give someone a chance, no matter how evil or despicable their actions no one deserves to die without asking them to stop, fat lot of good that's done me though. Makron, Jek, Simeon and even Tseng, they were horrible people but I don't know if they deserved to die that way, I feel bad for leaving Tseng like that" he admitted and she shared a soft smile.

"You're not a bad person Max, I know you don't like to hurt others, its ok I'm not going to judge you for it" she said as he smiled down at her.

"Thanks Aht, even though you've only known me for about a day you've shown me more kindness than anyone else I've met in the last eighteen years" he said as she beamed up at him.

"No problem Max" she said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly, he heard her stomach grumble loudly as he too rubbed his eyes.

"Sleepy?" he said amused as she nodded and sat down, he joined her as she took off her cloak and tried to turn it into a cushion.

"I can't walk another step, I haven't slept all day" she said as she lay down on top of her cloak, he laid back and stared up at the stars above him as Eleanor climbed out of his hood and sat down next to him.

"Hey, get some rest. We'll keep moving in the morning" he said sleepily as she looked away from him and up at something.

"Max?" she said alarmed as he frowned and rolled over to see what she was looking at.

"Haven't I always taught you that sleeping on the ground is bad for your spine?" said Rydia amused as he looked up at her like he honestly didn't believe she was there.

"Rydia!" he shouted happily as he launched himself forward and hugged her tightly as she nearly lost her balance, he was laughing so hard that tears where coming out of his eyes and she smiled down at him.

"Hey, hey cut it out Max, a warrior shouldn't be bawling like a little baby every time he sees an old friend" she said as he let go of her and grinned.

"I'm not sad, I'm just so happy I could cry. Rydia, it's really you!" he shouted before hugging her again as she rolled her eyes but ruffled his hair as Aht woke up to see what the commotion is about.

"I'm not dreaming right?" he said as he let go of her again, she noticed his bloodied and bruised face and the confused and scared little girl next to him.

"What happened to you?" she said concerned as his face dropped and he looked to the ground, then he collapsed and passed out.

"Max!" shouted Aht as Rydia caught him in her arms.

"Is he ok?!" she shouted as Rydia smiled at her kindly as she picked up Maximus.

"He'll be fine, what's your name sweetie?" she said as Aht suddenly looked nervous.

"Um Aht miss" she said nervously as Rydia smiled kindly at her as she held out her other hand to her.

"Come on then Aht, I have somewhere were you and this big dope can sleep for the night" she said as Aht took her hand and together they walked off into the night.

_Deep Space, Around the Orbit of Planet Zebes_

Reno lay completely out of it with over a dozen used cigarettes and needles lying beside him as he casually sipped on a large bottle of whisky.

Slogra and Gaibon were checking the readers in front of them; they had arrived at Androzani Minor only to find a cave of bodies, including Sharaz Jek, but not a sign of Maximus.

"You think Sil lied to us?" said Gaibon as Slogra narrowed his eyes before looking over at Reno.

"For his sake I hope he wasn't but the fact still remains is that we still haven't found this guy" said Slogra as the screen in front of him started to flash, he pressed the button underneath it as Wesker appeared.

"Ok before you say anything, we found out where Maximus was but by the time we got there the whole place had been utterly wrecked, so before you shout or start mumping and moaning, it wasn't our fault" said Slogra as Wesker folded his arms and shook his head.

"Actually I'am here to inform you that Dr Gero has located Maximus with the Android 19 on the planet Zebes, you are to head there immediately. When you do wait for me, I have some business of my own to take care of" he said as Slogra nodded and pressed several buttons on the keypad below him as coordinates appeared on screen.

"Right, see you there then" said Slogra as he set the ship on auto pilot; he turned round to look at Reno who was staring up at the ceiling with a lost expression on his face.

"Hopefully we'll lose him" he said as he turned away and focused on steering his ship, Reno continued to stare blankly at the ceiling with only one thought on his mind.

"_Max, when I find you, I'm going to fucking break you"_

_Planet Zebes_

_He was afraid, so very afraid. All he could see was fire burning away as he could hear the sounds of thousands screaming in agony._

"_You brought this on yourself my dear Max" came a deep and sinister voice as he kept falling and falling. _

_Many images flashed before his eyes, a young girl with blue hair crying as she hugged him, a large purple dragon fighting with someone wearing orange armour and a cannon on their arm, a group of strange looking individuals, one of them was a talking racoon?_

_There was an incredibly beautiful woman with red hair carrying a sword who winked at him as she slashed at someone who he recognised as Slogra, then he saw nothing but fire again and suddenly he was in a graveyard._

_There was a very pretty young girl, about the same age as him; she had long green hair tied in a ponytail. She looked afraid and was shouting someone's name, his name. He watched as she ran towards something, it was a huge glowing ball of light, several other people appeared beside her as she shouted something and leapt in with the others trying to stop her._

_Then it changed again, the girl with green hair was in his arms, she was looking at something and she looked terrified, he looked up and his eyes widened. It was him, with jet black hair and a grin so evil that it sent shivers down his spine._

_Then several black tendrils shot from his back and impaled the girl through the chest, she dissolved into nothing but black dust as he heard loud piercing screams in his head as he collapsed to the ground, the dark version of him walked closer and closer as he tried in vain to stand up but the noise was too great, then he felt it, anger, rage so powerful that he couldn't contain it any longer, his scream blocked out all the rest as he felt immense power flow through him._

"_This is it, this is where it ends" he shouted as he was surrounded in black smoke, the other version of him looked up in terror as the shape of a dragon appeared. _

"Max! Max! Wake up!" shouted Rydia as he flayed and thrashed while screaming, his hands grabbed his head like he was trying to hide himself before he suddenly shot upwards and grabbed her by the throat.

His eyes widened and he quickly let go of her as she backed off from him slightly as he felt Aht collide with him as she hugged him, he could see Eleanor sitting watching him silently and instantly he knew what had happened.

"How long?" said Rydia as Aht let go of him and allowed him to stand, he put his shirt on as he looked at her seriously as he sat back down.

"It's become more frequent in the past few weeks, I keep seeing this girl Rydia, I feel like I know her but I've never seen her before. I see this guy, he looks just like me" he said as she sat down in front of him, he rubbed his arms uncomfortably as Aht looked at him concerned but Rydia motioned for him to continue.

"He's identical to me in almost every way, the only real difference is that he has black hair and can shoot these weird tentacle things out of his back, but everything else is the same, his face, his eyes, even his soul! He's me and then I see this other girl, she's so beautiful and every time I see I feel like something is being torn out of me, then he kills her and then….god Rydia I get so angry, it's like nothing I've ever felt before" he said fearfully as he stared down at his hands.

Rydia sighed as she leaned over and took his hands, "Max, I don't know any other way to tell you this so I'm going to give it to completely straight" she said as she looked directly into his eyes, he gulped but nodded for her to continue.

"What you saw in that dream of yours wasn't a dream Max, it was a warning. That being that you saw isn't just a figment of your imagination, it's real and if your dream is becoming more frequent then I might already be too late" she said as he looked confused.

"You mean you knew about this?" he said shocked as Rydia looked at Eleanor who nodded and walked over to Maximus, she placed her hand on his arm as she looked up at him regretfully.

"It was me Max, I told Rydia about your dreams, your nightmares" she said as Maximus frowned at her, then his face softened as he held out his hand to her, she jumped on as he stood up and looked to Rydia before down to Aht who beamed at him.

"It's ok Eleanor, you did the right thing, because if there's one person I know who can help, it's you Rydia" he said as she grinned at him.

Before she could say anything though, something large slammed into him from the side, he gasped in pain as he felt a fist collided with his stomach as Aht screamed his name, a pair of red eyes homed in on him as he kneed upwards and caught the attacker on the jaw giving him enough time to back off.

It was a humanoid, despite its speed it was very fat and its face was colored white, it had a deadpan expression on its face and cold robotic red eyes, it wore the insignia of Dr Gero's old combat force, the Red Ribbon army, on its hat. It was dressed much like a harlequin with orange pants and a black and white shirt.

The android punched towards Maximus but Rydia caught his fist and kicked him away, "Run Max!" she shouted as she spun round and white mist shot out of her hands, manifesting into two claymores which she started to spin like propellers as the android backed off with an annoyed look on its face.

"_**Analysis complete, Schism, Rydia, from the planet Mist, specialises in mist magic, adapting to this change now!" **_it said in a childlike voice as its eyes flashed red, beams of energy shot out as Rydia sliced down at them, destroying the beams as she charged towards the android.

"Mist Maces!" she shouted as her claymores transformed into a pair of maces which she swung, the android raised its hand to block before kicking out at her, she caught the androids foot with her teeth as a large cannon manifested out of her stomach, "Mist Cannon!" she shouted as a large purple beam shot out from the cannon forcing the android to back flip out of the way, the android grinned as he flipped forward and grabbed Rydia's hands.

He yelled as red lightning shot out from him as she tried to pull back but he kept a firm grip. "**Inefficient, you are not the registered target!**" he shouted as Rydia started screaming like she was pain, she could feel her energy being suck out from her.

"Mist formation Alpha!" she shouted as the bottom half of her body became mist and then replaced with metallic spider like legs that stabbed out at the android forcing him to leap back to avoid them, then he noticed Maximus and Aht.

"**Scanning complete, primary target, Maximus, Schism, Power level equal to that of an ordinary human. Danger level, minimum**" he said before aiming at Maximus and firing a red laser like beam from his eyes, Maximus and Aht leapt out of the way to dodge.

"Max what the hell is that thing?!" shouted Aht as she back flipped away from another attack, Maximus side flipped out of the way of another attack as he ran towards her.

"One of Dr Gero's androids!" he shouted as he landed next to her, he held out his hand and she grinned at him, "Ready?" he said as she nodded and transformed into her gauntlets. The android looked at him confused as the gauntlets slid onto his hands as a white aura surrounded him.

Then he rushed forward as the android grinned and punched at him, the two fists collided as Maximus' fist scraped through the androids, ripping off several sheets of metal exposing the wires underneath.

The android took several steps back as it looked at its damaged hand in shock as Maximus glared at him, "Ok then, now tell us what is it that you want with us?" he said as the android's eyes became red and fuzzy as it scanned him.

"**Scanning Complete: Target had now much higher power level than initially stated. Suggestion: Retreat and repair damage to this unit before utilizing the full power of the system to exterminate the target**" it said before it jumped up and flew away from them as Rydia watched Maximus in shock as he aimed at it as it flew away.

"Final Crusher!" he shouted as a blue and white bema shot out from his hand and towards the android, the android flipped out of the way to dodge the attack as Rydia looked at Maximus in horror.

"Get back here!" he shouted as he prepared to run after it only for her to grab his hood and pull him back.

"Oh no you don't, what the hell was that?!" she shouted sternly as he tried to look as innocent as possible.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, what was _that_?" he said trying to fake innocence as she glared at him and grabbed his gauntlets and pointed down to them.

"That? What the hell was that?!" she said as he gulped and scratched the back of his neck as Aht transformed back into her human form.

"Aht is my partner Rydia, I formed a pact with her on her home planet and now we fight together" he said as she continued to look lost.

"But I've been trying to teach you how to use _ki_ for the last eight years and I've never ever seen you do that, how were you able to learn all that in such a short time?" she said as he looked confused while Aht looked guilty.

"What do you mean by eight years Rydia, I'm eighteen? God I've only been away for like a day and you've already forgotten how old I'am?" he said amused.

She quickly laughed and scratched the back of her neck, "Sorry, of course, lost track there for a second. But anyway don't change the subject Max, if you have formed a pact with Aht then that means that you two must have shared your mana but that's impossible, unless?" she said as she looked to Aht.

"Yes, Max and I have shared our mana but if you know what that means then…." Said Aht as Maximus continued to look confused.

"Would you guys please tell me what you're talking about?!" he shouted as Rydia sighed and turned to him.

"Mana is another word for our life force, it's the energy that flows through all living things, and it's what separates the living from the dead" she said as Maximus frowned.

"Ok I understand that but what does this have to do with me?" he said as Rydia frowned.

"Because mana can't just flow between two unrelated people for no reason, I mean you've obviously never met this girl before and yet you have already bounded enough to use _ki_, something you couldn't do before" she said as she looked confused.

"Well so what?" said Maximus shrugging, "The point is, is that I can use _ki _now and so I can destroy Freiza!" he said as Rydia looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean Freiza, are you out of your fucking mind!" she shouted as Maximus frowned and pointed to Aht.

"He destroyed her planet Rydia! Her home, her people, she's got nothing left!" he shouted as Aht suddenly started crying again, Rydia shot him an angry look.

"And now you've just reminded her, congratulations" she said sarcastically as she did her best to comfort the crying girl.

"You think I asked for this! I tried to save her planet but the only thing I could do was save her!" he shouted as Aht cuddled closer into Rydia as Rydia glared at him.

"So the first thing you're going to do is extract revenge on him! Max do you have any idea how powerful Freiza is, you'd have to be even more powerful than Trance to defeat him!" she shouted as her eyes widened.

"Trance? But I thought that was impossible! That is unless you know how too?" he said as she sighed and leaned back.

"No it's not impossible; in fact lots of Schism can use it, not just me. We or rather I just never told you about it" she admitted as he looked annoyed.

"So wait, everyone? Even Reno!?" he said as she shook her head.

"I'm not sure, I know he's been doing a lot of training by himself recently but whether or not he was successful then I don't know" she said as he continued to look annoyed.

"Great so everybody can use Trance except me?!" he whined as Rydia rolled her eyes.

"What do you think I was going to do when I found you, you moron" she said amused as Aht looked between the two confused as did Eleanor.

"Would you guys please tell us what you're talking about?" said Eleanor.

"Trance is basically this transformation that Schism can do, it greatly increases their power but it takes a long time to learn and an even longer time to master but when you do you become more stronger than thought possible in your current form" he said as Eleanor nodded in understanding.

"And seeing as how you two have shared your mana then that means you can both learn Trance" said Rydia as Maximus and Aht both shared an excited look.

"Then please, teach us!" said Aht, wiping away her tears and looking determined as Maximus nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course but first things first, I want to find out what that android was doing here and more importantly why it attacked us? There are also some other questions I have for him but I'll wait until I ask him" she said as she started heading in the direction of her ship.

"Who's he?" said Maximus as Rydia turned round and looked at him darkly.

"We're going to visit the Mentors on the planet Krakatoa" she said as she walked into her ship, the others quickly followed her.

"Who are the Mentors?" said Aht as Maximus closed the door of the ship behind him.

"A group of amphibious capitalists, they have been associated with the Space Trading Company pretty much since its inception" said Maximus as Rydia sat down and started putting in coordinates on the screen in front of her.

"They're also the easiest way to get information, trust me if you have a question they will know something about it" said Rydia as Maximus sat down as the ship started to move.

"And I need to pay Sil a little visit" she said darkly as the ship started to float off the planet surface and head out into space.

ROM

_Krakatoa _

_Several Hours Later_

Sil sat eating greedily at the green marshmallows that were scattered all over the plates around him, he laughed to himself and he gulped and slobbered down the treats as the man on the other side of the table shot him a disgusted look.

"I hope that girl hasn't been trying to escape recently like she did when I brought her here" he said with a grin as Sil continued to stuff his face.

Behind Sil was Levy, her face was bruised and she was quietly sobbing as she lay huddled against a nearby wall, Sil noticed her and rolled his eyes in disgust.

"If she wasn't so good at making these marshmallows I'd have sent her to the brothel ages ago!" he said with a grin as the man pulled out a silver suitcase and laid it in front of Sil who started giggling evilly as one of his guards opened it for him.

"Three hundred million munny, all for one little computer chip?" said Sil as his guard handed over the man a small computer chip which he pocketed, the man smiled as he stood up.

"Pleasure doing business with you Sil" he said as he put on a pair of dark reading glasses, Sil grinned as he looked up at him.

"Same with you Mr Goldman, I do hope we can continue this little business we have running" said Sil as Goldman smiled and then walked away

"You, you little human bitch! Take this case and place it in my general vault, now!" shouted Sil as Levy stood up still sobbing and walked over to him.

"Yes, Mr Sil, sir" she said weakly only for one of Sil's guards to smack her hard across the face, so hard that her lip burst and she spat out blood.

"You will speak only when Lord Sil commands you to speak! You understand!" shouted the guard as Sil laughed, Levy nodded her head as she held the side of her face in pain.

She took the suitcase from the guard only to drop it, her arms were too weak to hold it, and she winced as it smashed to the ground, spilling the contents all over the floor.

"You little bitch, punish her and then kill her slowly!" screamed Sil as the guard grabbed her by the hair and smashed her face against the floor.

"I'm gonna cut you open and fuck you while you bleed to death you little cunt!" shouted the guard as he started lowering the zipper of his trousers and lifting up her skirt, he pulled out a knife as she whimpered in pain.

"Please, don't" she said weakly as she closed her eyes, Sil laughed only to shriek in terror as the front door was blasted open.

More guards ran forward as Rydia and Maximus appeared, two claymores manifested into Rydia's hands as Sil backed off in terror.

The guards swung at her with their stun rods as she sliced and cut her way through them, one guard picked up Sil and tried to leave, Maximus darted forward and punched the guard hard in the face.

Sil shrieked as he fell to the ground, two more guards ran and swung at Maximus, he dodged and grabbed both their weapons and smashed them onto each other, causing them to both be knocked out by their weapons.

He then turned to Sil and placed the edge of his gauntlets on his throat, "I would stay still if I were you" he snarled as Rydia sliced her claymore down vertically, splitting a man in half, Maximus cringed as she sliced another guard's head clean off, causing fountains of blood to shoot out.

Maximus then noticed Levy and quickly grabbed her shoulders, "Hi there, all right listen you should probably get out of here and find somewhere safe, once all of this is over we'll take you somewhere safe, ok?" he said gently as she stared at him.

Her hands covered her mouth as her eyes became watery as she looked him and up and down, he looked confused and concerned, she looked like she was about to go into hysterics, he couldn't help but fell like he had seen this girl before.

Rydia cut the last guards head off before her blades disappeared, "Max, come on. We've got work to do?!" she said as he nodded and walked over next to her, he looked back and saw Levy was still staring at him.

"When my business partners find out what you've done, they'll have your head on a platter human scum?!" shouted Sil as Rydia grinned and grabbed him by the tail, he held him upside down as flames enveloped her hand.

"All right slug brain, you're going to tell me everything I want to know otherwise I'll burn your membranes off!" she snarled as his eyes widened in fear, he nodded frantically as he waved his arms around.

"Ok I'll talk! Mercy, mercy!" he squealed as she grinned, and then she noticed Levy and looked to Maximus.

"I'll handle things here Max, you go look after that girl and anyone else on this floor" she said as Maximus nodded, Maximus walked back over to Levy and knelt down so that they were at eye level.

"Ok listen, follow me and keep quiet" he said as she kept staring at him with her hands covering her mouth.

"Max?" she whispered as he frowned in confusion, she reached forward and touched the side of his face.

"Oh my god, it's you" she whispered as tears started to flow from her eyes as he looked at her shocked, he didn't know who this person was but yet he felt like he should.

"I…who are you?" he said as her face dropped, she looked physically pained and he almost immediately regretted what he had just said.

"Max, it's me?" she said in a voice that sounded heartbroken, he frowned as he looked into her eyes, they were his eyes.

"L…..Levy?" he whispered, it was a name that had flowed through his mind like a ghost and now he knew who this person was, he had seen her in his dreams.

"Levy?" he said again and she smiled, then she lunged forward and gripped him in a tight hug as she started to wail uncontrollably, Aht transformed back into her human form as she looked up at Rydia in confusion as Maximus hugged her back just as tightly.

"Max who is she?" said Aht as Maximus looked up her with tears in his own eyes.

"Guys this is Levy, she's my sister"

**Took so long to write this fucking thing, I was on holiday though so I couldn't really write too much. Anyway next time we'll catch up with Sil and what Rydia wants from him and then back to Zebes for the finale of Part 1 of the story. **

**Profiles (Age, Origin)**

**Android 19 (10, Dragon Ball Z)- One of Dr Gero's previous models, it was mainly used for minor jobs but has now been tasked with hunting down and capturing Maximus, dead or alive.**

**Goldman- A mysterious man who was doing business with Sil, his purposes and his current actions are unknown. **


	12. The Battle for Planet Zebes Part 1

**Authors note:/ The finale of the three part finale to Part 1 of the story, enjoy. Not too much happens here, just kinda filler for the upcoming big battle.**

**I do not own the song used, its Echoes by Pink Floyd and they own it obviously. **

**Kingdom Hearts: Rage of Maximus **

**Chapter 12: The Battle on Planet Zebes Part 1: The Training Begins!**

Rydia and Aht looked at each other confused as the two sibling's continued to hold each other, Levy was still crying while Maximus was calmly stroking her hair and staring out into space like he had just seen a ghost.

"Max, what are you talking about? You have a sister but why are you acting like you've never seen her before?" said Aht as Maximus shook his head.

"I don't know" he said as he pulled away from Levy, he looked confused and lost. He frowned as he backed away from her slightly.

"Max, what's wrong? It's me?" she said as she reached for him, he backed off further.

"But, how? How do I know you and why did I know you're my sister? I've never seen you before?" he said as he looked up at Rydia who avoided his gaze and turned back to Sil.

"What did you do to her?" she hissed as Sil's eyes widened with fear, he flailed his arms around in panic as she gripped his tail tightly.

"Ok, ok! Look listen, her mum died or something and this guy sent her here and since then she has been my loyal servant!" he squealed as she narrowed her eyes as Levy covered her face with her hands.

"It was horrible, I've been here for nearly six years and all he's done is let his guards rape and kill his maids cause he can just get more" she whimpered as Maximus looked shocked.

"He didn't do that to you did he?" he said grabbing her hands and looking into her eyes, she shook her head and he sighed in relief.

Rydia continued to glare at Sil who was still shaking; she roughly pushed him onto a nearby chair and pointed one of her claymores at his throat as Maximus helped Levy to her feet.

"Who sent that android after us and why?" she snarled as Sil gulped as Maximus also walked over, interested to see who had been sent to kill him and why.

"Dr Gero, he send that Android to apprehend you, for what reason I don't know. Another bunch of miscreants were also sent after you but it looks like they found someone better suited to the job" he said with an evil grin as Maximus frowned.

"What would Dr Gero want with me?" he said as Rydia pressed her claymore to his throat, hard enough to draw blood, Levy edged over nervously, she looked afraid.

Sil grinned as Rydia frowned, then she heard a thumping noise several floors down as Sil started laughing, "More of my guards are on the way, you have no way of escaping now!" he said as Rydia slammed her claymore down on his desk, splitting it in half.

"Dammit, all right whatever, let's go Max. We better get out of here before more of them show up!" she shouted as he shook his head and cracked his knuckles.

"No worries, I can take them!" he said with a grin as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah and leave your sister here in the cross fire? I don't think so, come on there's more important stuff we need to take care of anyway, so grab your sister and let's go!" she shouted as she aimed for the window and blasted it apart with a _ki_ blast as Sil yelled furiously.

Maximus grabbed Levy bridal style as Aht ran after Rydia, Rydia leapt out of the window onto the roof of her Gummi Ship which had hovered to where they were, Levy screamed as Maximus and Aht jumped after Rydia.

They all landed safely and quickly climbed down back into the ship as the guards appeared and opened fire at them, "Kill, kill them all!" shouted Sil as one of them pulled out a rocket launcher and prepared to fire.

"Ah crap, Max deal with that please?!" shouted Rydia as she grabbed the controls and started flying the ship away from the building. Maximus pushed the top hatch open as the guard fired the rocket.

"Final Crusher!" he shouted as he shot a small ball like _ki_ blast towards the rocket, the two collided in an explosion and gave enough time for Rydia to floor the thrusters and speed off and back into space.

"God dammit! Those filthy humans have embarrassed me for the last time! Get Wesker on the line and tell him to hunt them down and kill them!" shouted Sil as the guards nodded and quickly carried him out of the office.

ROM

Wesker was flying in his own Gummi Ship when he received a call from Slogra, "Yes?" he said as Slogra's face came on screen.

"We're in orbit around planet Zebes, we found the Android 19 and apparently Maximus is not alone, what do we do?" he said as Wesker grinned and removed his glasses, showing his yellow cat like eyes.

"Don't worry; I have a feeling Maximus hasn't gotten far. Wait in orbit until I arrive, I have received word from one of my own accomplices that what I'am looking for is on Zebes, Maximus may still be there so we will catch two birds with one stone" he said as Slogra nodded and switched off the screen.

ROM

Rydia grinned as she looked back, she couldn't see any ships following them and they had now left Krakatoa's orbit, she stretched her arms as she set the ship to auto pilot.

"What do we do now?" said Maximus as she spun round on her chair to face him, he looked tired and confused.

"Well I think you should go get some sleep and I will worry about where we'll go next" she said with a smile as he nodded and walked off to the sleeping chamber.

When he was gone Rydia's face fell, "Well what do you think?" she said as Eleanor appeared, she crossed her arms and frowned.

"I'm not sure, it's obvious that she knows him, but like he said he doesn't know or remember her" she said as Rydia nodded and then sighed deeply.

"Rydia, I know you know something about all of this. Is Levy really Maximus' sister?" said Eleanor as Rydia frowned and shook her head.

"I know you're looking out for Max Eleanor but trust me it's better he doesn't know the truth, it's tough for all Schism to accept and I don't know if he could handle it, I barely could when I found out" she said sadly as Eleanor looked concerned.

"What are you talking about?" she said as Rydia quickly looked round to check if anyone else could hear.

"All Schism's are dead, in one way or another I suppose" she whispered as Eleanor looked horrified.

"A Schism isn't just someone how was infused with Esper DNA, it only works if that person was killed, usually at a young age or by accident. They're taken away from their parents, their homes and become weapons for the Empire and they have to obey because they gave us life" she said as Eleanor looked at her sadly.

"I take it you're….?" said Eleanor but Rydia answered the obvious question.

"Dead? Yes, cancer, my body was dying so the Empire took me away from my home on planet Mist and gave me life with the Mist Dragon, an Esper from the World of Magicite. It's been going on for years now; they needed fresh young bodies or those like Wesker who were willing to be experimented on. Not all Schism are like me and Max though, when I said we were all dead, I meant we all have a sworn ourselves to the Empire, we have no life, no future and no opportunities. We live until they think we're no longer useful and kill us and make more to replace us" she said as Eleanor placed her hand over her mouth in shock.

"What about Max, did he die too?" she said as Rydia shook her head.

"I don't know how he died, it was classified by the Empire but I know he must have died eight years ago because that's when he first showed up. They must have wiped his memory when they infused him with Shinryu' cells. But it looks like he didn't turn out the way they had intended and now he's being hunted by the very people that gave him life in the first place" she said as Eleanor placed her hands together.

"Will you look after him, now that you're here?" said Eleanor as Rydia smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will, I didn't come out here to hide from the Empire Eleanor, I came here because I care about Max and I want to teach him Trance and there's something else that I'm looking for, something that might end all of this" she said as she sighed and lay back on her chair.

"How do you know all of this, I mean about your own past? Didn't you say that Max's mind was wiped?" she said.

"Most likely they had this idea that Max would be the strongest Schism ever and they wanted to take precautions but it looks like even that wasn't enough to mask the feelings for a loved one, those dreams Max has been having are evidence of that, he's seeing people and my guess and that they were an important part of his life at one point" she said.

"Are you going to tell Max all of this?" said Eleanor as Rydia looked at her, she looked worried and anxious.

"Soon, but not right now. He's already been through a lot and I don't just want to dump these things on him like that, I'll tell him when it's necessary. Anyway I'll set the coordinates for Zebes, I have a plan to deal with that Android" she said as she imputed the coordinates and the ship turned and started cruising in the direction of Zebes.

ROM

"Max?" said Levy as Maximus prepared a bed for her; he avoided eye contact as she reached for the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Max please, look at me" she said as he wrenched his arm away from her, he spun round and narrowed his eyes in suspicion at her.

"Who are you?" he said darkly as she frowned and looked hurt.

"I'm your sister, Levy? We grew up together, we played together, and we were like best friends and then you….you…." she said but she couldn't say the last word, he reached forward and grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"I what, what!" he shouted as she shook her head and looked away from him.

"I can't, I can't tell you. Look let's just forget about it, you're here and that's all that matters to me" she whispered as he let go of her and started to walk away.

"What a load of bullshit" he growled as she walked after him and grabbed his wrist.

"What's wrong with you, why are you being like this? We haven't seen each other in eight years and you're acting like I'm some kind of disease or something? Max, please" she said as he roughly pulled away from her

"You're not my sister, I don't have a sister and even if I did, I wouldn't just forget about her! You've obviously confused me with someone else, just like I did. I was fooling myself when I thought I knew you but I don't, I've never seen you before in my life!" he shouted as he roughly pushed her away, she clenched her fists angrily and walked over and slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you?! Do you think I wouldn't recognise my own brother! I have been through hell and back and the only thing that kept me alive was this feeling that I had, that you were out there and at you would find me! And now you show up and you're some kind of mercenary bounty hunter killer who has these weird messed up powers like you're some kind of messed up thug and you don't remember anything! Not me, not mum or dad or hell I bet you don't even remember Terra!" she screamed as she shoved him roughly and stormed away with tears in her eyes.

"Levy!" he shouted after but she didn't turn back, he punched the nearby wall as he yelled in frustration, he then sat down and covered his head with his hands and he closed his eyes and started yelling in his head.

"_I don't get any of this, why do I know this girl and yet I don't at the same time. I had a mother? A father too? And who's Terra? I don't know any Terra and even if I did, I would remember. But I don't, I don't remember anything, I just remember waking up and being told what to do, I don't know who I'am!"_ He yelled in his mind before smashing his head against the wall and knocked himself unconscious.

Rydia ran in as she heard the commotion and found him lying on his bed with his head bleeding and him muttering in his sleep, "I don't know who I'am"

Aht, Eleanor and Levy also ran in as Rydia rested his head on her lap and started stroking his hair as he kept muttering.

"What's wrong with him?" said Aht concerned as Levy looked down at the ground shamefully.

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have shouted at him like that. It's just….god how can he not remember me?" she said as she reached over and touched his face.

"How did it happen? How did he die?" said Rydia as she looked up at Levy. Aht looked shocked and ran over to Maximus and grabbed his hand.

"What are you talking about Rydia, Max isn't dead he's right here" she said confused until Rydia explained what she had just told Eleanor, Aht's face went white and she looked like she was going to throw up.

"It was an accident, we were with a friend out ours, Terra, we were all playing on the side of the road and then this van came thundering down the road, it just came out of nowhere. Max was able to push me out of the way but he…." She didn't have to finish, Rydia understood what happened next.

"Then he was taken away by the Empire and turned into a Schism, fused with the cells of the great dragon Shinryu and designed to be the ultimate killing machine, now look at him. He's lost and confused and he no idea who he even is. I'm sorry for what the Empire has done to him" she said as Levy frowned.

"He's not a Schism, whatever that is, he's my brother and that's all he ever will be" said Levy as Rydia smiled and kept stroking his hair.

"I know that Levy and don't worry, I'm going to look after him and keep him safe" she said as Aht nodded enthusiastically.

"Me too, Max is my friend and I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy again!" she said as Levy beamed at her.

"Max saved me once, it's my turn to repay the favour" said Eleanor.

"I'm not a fragile dish you know" he said suddenly causing them to all jump, he sat up slowly as Aht hugged him.

"Max you're ok!" she shouted as he winced and pinched her nose playfully.

"Yeah I'm alright; you don't have to fuss over me so much. It's not like I'm an old git who can't get out of his bed or anything" he grumbled as Rydia pushed him off her and stood up.

"Well you've proven that you're not that already today but isn't there something you should be saying to someone?" she said as Levy looked away embarrassed, he sighed and turned to her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get angry at you. Listen Levy, there's something in my gut that's telling me to trust what you're saying is true, I just need a little time ok?" he said as she nodded and smiled properly for the first time, the two hugged gently as Rydia smiled.

"Levy maybe you should go have a shower and then get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and I need all of you ready to do some serious work" said Rydia as Levy nodded and walked off, Eleanor bid everyone goodnight and then climbed into a nearby sock and went to sleep almost instantly.

"What's the plan Rydia?" said Maximus as Aht sat down beside him; Rydia looked at the two with a serious look.

"Ok listen, the Empire are planning something and I need your help to stop them Max. I'am going to train you to use Trance and then I think you'll be strong enough to take out that android, once we're done with him I have a plan to stop what the Empire are doing and I'm going to need you and your partner to help" she said as the two nodded.

"What is it that they're doing?" he said as she pulled out a small emerald crystal.

"The Espers, they've almost drained them all completely of their magic, we can't let that happen. They are innocent creatures and we have to help them, the Empire is planning to build some kind of army out of their blood. We need to stop them before they drain all the magical energy from them and kill them" she said as he nodded and clenched his fists.

"No more innocent victims" he said as he squeezed Aht's shoulder and Rydia smiled at him.

"Now then let's all get some sleep, it's been a long day and quite frankly I'm zonked" she said as she stumbled over to her own room and went inside, Aht climbed into her own bed and Maximus got into his as well.

"Hey Max?" she said as he lay back and closed his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for saving me"

ROM

_Around the orbit of Planet Zebes, Space Pirate Freighter, the Orpheon_

The Orpheon drifted silently around the orbit of planet Zebes, inside were nearly a thousand Space Pirate troopers, they were about the size of a fully grown man with armored bodied and lobster like craws for hands, perched up above them was a purple skinned dragon with glowing yellow eyes who groaned in boredom.

"Come on Wesker hurry your ass up so we can get moving" he growled as one of the troopers walked up to him and saluted.

"General Ridley, all troopers are ready for combat and are awaiting orders sir!" he said as Ridley rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, he casually scraped his talons across the steel metal of where he was perched, causing a shrieking noise that sent shivers down the Pirates spines.

"Whatever, it's not like we can do anything until Wesker shows up, he had something "that'll change everything" or something, I just hope we get the chance to blow up something!" he said as he causally spat out a small fireball.

Out in the distance they could see several ships heading towards them, they were shaped like giant squids with long tentacle like appendages in front of them.

Then they heard the noise of an incoming transmission, Ridley casually flicked the switch in front of him and a robot with a single red eye appeared on screen.

"This had better be good Shockwave; I was looking forward to invading Tallon IV until you dragged me out here. I thought you'd gone off to have a war with someone?" he grumbled as the robot's single eye narrowed, he was colored dark metallic purple with a large cannon for one of his arms, behind him were several red eyed silver robots, all about as menacing looking as him.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend Ridley? Anyway I had plenty of fun taking out that mouse kings bitch wife, ripped her head clean off with my bare hand, that's the last time the DW make threats to the Decepticons" the robot said in a cold sarcastic voice, Ridley merely rolled his eyes and pressed another switch and the image of Wesker appeared.

"Well isn't this not one big family reunion?" said Wesker sarcastically as Ridley and Shockwave narrowed their eyes at him.

"Cut the crap Wesker, you had better have a good reason to drag us all the way out here" said Ridley as he scraped his claws across the wall loudly as Wesker and Shockwave winced.

"All right, all right. I'll show you" said Wesker as he brought up an image of planet Zebes.

"The planet below us is called Zebes it is the home of a race of creatures called the Chozo" he said as the image of a bipedal bird like creature appeared, Ridley and Shockwave both looked interested.

"The Chozo? I've heard of them, aren't they not supposed to be this highly technologically advanced race that created space travel in the Ancient Times?" said Ridley as Shockwave brought up an image on his cannon.

"Yes but they have reverted back to a more peaceful race in the last hundred years, despite this their technology could provide a very useful resource to us" he said as Ridley nodded in agreement

"That is why I have brought you two here with me, I am looking for something far more valuable than any machine but we will need an army and they have the resources to give us one. We are all outcasts in one way or another and together with what I have found, we will have the worlds at our fingertips" said Wesker with a sly grin as Shockwave looked round to his fellow Decepticons who all cheered loudly.

"You make a fine bargain Wesker, what do you need us to do?" said Ridley as Wesker grinned.

"Make as much noise as you can, keep the birds busy while I get what I need, after that the planet will be yours" said Wesker as Ridley nodded and looked to his troops.

"Be ready for a full frontal assault my Space Pirates because tonight, we take the planet Zebes!"

ROM

_Rydia's Gummi Ship_

Levy awoke to the sound of a loud thump followed by a slap to the face as Aht started yelling in her ear, "Come on Levy, wake up! Rydia says it's time for training and Max is making breakfast!" she shouted as Levy groaned and rubbed her eyes.

The young Saytros was bouncing up and down with a giddy expression on her face, Levy looked at her amused. "Are you always like this in the morning Aht?" she said with a smile as Aht stopped and placed her finger on her chin.

"Ummmmm, yeap! Preeeeeety much and I'm on a spaceship which is twice as awesome!" she said as skipped out of the room leaving Levy to laugh quietly to herself.

"Max sure picked a fiery young partner, I just hope their training with Rydia goes well" she said as she showered and then dressed and made her way to the main living room of the ship, there were several couches with a large table in the centre, she could see it connected to the kitchen and she saw Eleanor was laying out forks and knives on the table but was clearly having trouble, so she decided to help.

"Morning Levy, have a good sleep?" said Eleanor as Levy nodded and stretched her arms.

"Best one in god knows how long" she said she looked round the rest of the living room.

Rydia was sitting relaxing while Aht was up at the stove looking up at Maximus as he causally cooked and prepared several large omelettes made of bacon, eggs and Lorne sausages.

"Morning!" he shouted when he saw her, she smiled and sat down next to Rydia.

"Since when could he cook?" she said amused as she watched him move round the kitchen like a professional, chopping and slicing away at some salad, he placed them in a bowl which he then handed to Aht, he even wore an apron which she made her laugh.

"Max was the only male Schism to ever bother to learn how to cook and actually be good at it" said Rydia as Aht placed the bowl in front of them.

"Eat up, Max says the omelettes will be ready in a few minutes!" she said as Rydia smiled and helped herself to some cucumber, Levy hadn't eaten anything besides some cheap bread and soup for the past six years and so even something as simple as a juicy tomato was god like to her.

But the omelette Maximus gave her a few minutes later topped that without contest, it practically melted in her mouth as she savoured every bite of it, "Oh my god, this is so good!" she as Aht and Rydia nodded in agreement.

"I tell you something Max, you'll make a fine husband one day" said Rydia as Maximus blushed and scratched his cheek as he chuckled awkwardly.

"Well I don't think that will be happening any time soon" he said as he sat down and dug in to his own meal, Rydia rolled her eyes as Levy, Eleanor and Aht all gave him sympathetic looks.

"You gotta be kidding me, a fine handsome man like you not ending up with a beautiful girl? I tell you something Max, once we deal with all this Empire business I'am going to find you a woman" said Rydia.

"Oh I can't wait until they have babies! Then I could teach them all sorts of things, like how to dance and how to play the flute and woo people with your cuteness!" squealed Aht, clapping her hands together as Maximus face palmed.

"Aht I'm not going to be having children with anyone right now and besides I think there are more important matters at hand" he said as Rydia nodded and stood up.

"Like training, come on Aht and Max I think it's about time we got to work!" she shouted as Aht groaned loudly and slammed her head against the table, it didn't seem to hurt her.

"Do we have too?" she whined as she pouted at Maximus who rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the head and lifted her up like she weighed nothing.

"Come on you goon, you need to practise your fighting techniques and training is the best way to find your strengths and weaknesses" he said as she wiggled and flayed around as he carried her from the room.

"Ok I get that now put me down!" they could hear her shout followed by a loud thump, "You did that on purpose you big jerk!"

Rydia rolled her eyes, "It's like looking after a pair of kids, I trust I can leave you two here by yourselves?" she said as Eleanor and Levy nodded.

"We'll be fine Rydia, go teach those two how to kick ass" said Eleanor as Rydia smiled and then left, after washing up Levy decided to head to the library, Rydia had mentioned one to her the other day and she was curious about what she could read up on.

"I'll head to the library, what about you El?" she said as Eleanor grabbed her diary and a pencil.

"I'll probably do some writing, I haven't really had the chance during these past few days, it's all been a bit crazy" she said with a chuckle as Levy nodded and left her to her writing.

ROM

Rydia's Gummi Ship turned out to be a lot bigger than Aht or Maximus had first thought, they were standing in front of a large metallic sphere, it didn't look very bug but Maximus had the feeling it was a lot bigger inside.

"What's that Max?" whispered Aht looking up at it fearfully.

"The Gravity Chamber, every major Schism's Gummi Ship come's with one" he said as Rydia casually walked up to them.

"Ready?" she said, Aht gulped and nodded nervously, Maximus grinned and walked forward and pulled the door open and motioned for her to go in, she cautiously walked inside.

In front of her was a never ending white void, around her were many different pieces of equipment, it looked like the inside of a gym. Maximus and Rydia walked in with her, closing the door behind her.

"Wow" she whispered, she was surprised by the loud echo that escalated from her. She stared out into the void; it made her feel very uncomfortable.

Maximus walked forward and cautiously walked onto the void, almost immediately he fell to his knees, like an invisible hand was pushing down on him, he gasped loudly and took several deep breaths like he was struggling to lift something very heavy.

"Is he ok?" said Aht fearfully as Rydia smiled and nodded, she walked forward and when she stepped onto the void she wasn't affected.

"That's not fair" muttered Maximus as he struggled to barely stand.

"Come on Aht, we're not going to get anywhere if you just stand there" said Rydia, she sounded impatient and Aht didn't want to anger her so she hurried up and ran onto the void.

She was almost thrown into the ground by the gravity, Maximus was on his feet but she could see he was shaking, she could barely even keep herself up with her hands, Maximus reached down for her but Rydia shook her head.

"She has to do this herself" said Rydia as Maximus frowned but nodded, he put his hands on his knees and took several deep breaths as he started doing squats.

Aht pushed against the gravity with all her might and after about ten minutes was on her feet, the shock of the sudden change had worn off slightly but she still felt weak and sick.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" she said as closed her eyes to try and get rid of the nauseous feeling that was going through her, her head was spinning and her stomach was flipping.

"If you want to go then fine, there's the door!" shouted Rydia and Aht winced at how harsh she sounded, now she knew what Maximus meant by her being strict.

"Either you get used to the gravity or you won't be able to train and be of no use, now stand up and start doing what Max is doing" said Rydia as Aht nodded and slowly started doing squats with Maximus.

At first she felt like her legs were going to snap in two but very soon it became less obvious and after about half an hour she could barely notice the change in gravity.

"Your body has adapted to the change in gravity, many planets have higher gravities than other so be wary of which planet you visit" said Rydia as she motioned for Maximus and Aht to stop what they were doing and face her.

"Now face each other" she said, the two stood and looked at each other, then they backed off so that they were at least ten feet apart.

"Aht, I want you to hit Max as hard as you can" said Rydia, Aht looked up at her fearfully and was met with a stern glare, when she looked at Maximus he smiled at her and nodded for her to proceed.

Aht clenched her fists and concentrated, Maximus went into a fighting stance as she leapt forward and kicked at him, he grabbed her hoove and punched at her, she grabbed his fist and kicked him in the gut with her other foot, he grunted in pain and elbowed her in the face, she cried out in pain as she fell back and landed on the ground.

"Get up and try again Aht" said Rydia as Aht struggled to pick herself up, Maximus punched at her and she jumped up to dodge, she flipped and kicked down at him, he back flipped to dodge her. She rushed forward and started punching at him; he dodged and caught any that might have hit him before kicking out at her and catching her in the stomach.

She landed with a cry of pain as Rydia rolled her eyes, "Honestly I don't why I bothered, I knew this would have been too much for a child" she said as she turned to Maximus.

"Ok listen, I'm going to fire a _ki_ blast at you and I want you to catch and sent it back to me ok?" she said, he nodded but glared at her as he saw Aht picking herself up.

"Stop being so harsh to her Rydia, she's just a kid!" he shouted as Aht stood up and glared at him.

"I'm not a kid! Stop treating me like one, now let's go again!" she shouted as she ran forward and started punching at Maximus, Rydia noticed how much faster she was going. Maximus kept catching her punches but he noticed how much more powerful they were.

She caught him under the jaw and he quickly retaliated with a punch to the gut, she landed on her hooves and skidded across the ground before launching at him again.

The two started going faster and faster as Maximus stopped just dodging and starting hitting back at her, their movements became so fast that Rydia was actually struggling to keep up, then she saw that the two of them had a white aura that was flowing between them, it travelled between them like a wave.

Then Maximus leapt up as high as he could, he put his hands together as a ball of energy appeared in his hands, Aht glared at him and mimicked the action, Rydia looked panicked as she realised what the two of them were about to do, she leapt backward as the two started yelling.

"Final Crusher!" they both shouted as a blue and white beam was fired from their hands, the two beams collided and started to push against each other before exploding, lighting up the entire area.

Maximus slowly floated down towards her as they both kept breathing heavily; when he landed they stared at each other for several seconds before they both started laughing, Rydia placed her hands on her hips and glared at the both of them.

"Next time you two decide to do something like that, please say" she shouted as the two of them chuckled awkwardly, she then barked for them to do a hundred push ups, which they quickly started doing.

_Several Hours Later _

Levy was quietly reading a book called _The Great Gig in the Sky _when Maximus walked in, he was sweating, his hair was all wet and spiked up and he looked like he had just run a marathon.

"Tiring day?" she said amused as he attempted to catch his breath, he very nearly fell over when he walked over to his bed, she had to catch him.

"I have to get some sleep and then we're going to do some more training in a few hours" he said and collapsed in a heap, not even bothering to get under his duvet.

"Why do you put so much work on yourself?" said Levy as he pulled his boots off and lay back, he shrugged.

"Gotta have something to do with myself, I can't just sit around and ignore these problems Levy. Whether I like it or not the Empire have done a lot of horrible things and I want to stop it" he said as she shook her head and laughed to herself.

"You've always been like that. When we were little, mum was sick a lot so you did all the chores but you never let me do any because you said "I don't want you to tire out" but the thing was, you worked so hard that you did pass out and I had to do them anyway" she said as Maximus looked at her sadly.

"I don't remember that, I don't remember Mum…..I'm sorry" he whispered as she shook her head and reached over to stroke his hair.

"Don't be, honestly Max nothing makes me happier knowing that you're here and this isn't some hallucination, that you're really not…well anyway how about I sing you that song I always did when you couldn't sleep?" she said gently as he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I don't remember it but I'm sure it's beautiful" he said as he closed his eyes.

She smiled and closed her eyes, she started singing and Maximus was stunned by how amazing her voice was.

"_Overhead the albatross hangs motionless upon the air _

_And deep beneath the rolling waves_

_In labyrinths of coral caves_

_The echo of a distant tide _

_Comes willowing across the sand _

_And everything is green and submarine _

_And no-one showed us where to land _

_And no-one knows the wheres and whys_

_But something stirs and something tries _

_And starts to climb towards the light _

_Strangers passing in the street_

_By chances two separate glances meet _

_And I am you and what I see is me _

_And do I take you by the hand _

_And lead you through the land _

_And help me understand the best I can_

_And no-one calls us to move on_

_And no-one forces down our eyes _

_And no-one speaks and no-one tries _

_And no-one flies around the sun_

_Cloudless every day you fall upon my waking eyes _

_Inviting and inciting me to rise _

_And through the window in the wall _

_Come streaming in on sunlight wings _

_A million bright ambassadors of morning _

_And no-one sings me lullabies _

_And no-one makes me close my eyes _

_And so I throw the windows wide _

_And call to you across the sky"_

When she stopped singing Maximus had already fallen asleep, he had a small smile on his face and she leaned over and kissed him on the head.

"Sleep well Max, please still be here when I wake up" she said as she climbed into her own bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Authors Note:/ OK! I swear to god if anyone cries out "Incest" at what just happened I swear I will stable your balls to the nearest table and duct tape a bee hive to your face. Levy hasn't seen her brother in eight years; she thought he was dead and naturally is very happy to see him again and wants him to remember their time as siblings. **

**Anyway I wasn't really a fan of this chapter, I think I keep complicating things when there really is no reason so I'll make it simple for you. Wesker and co are going to attack Zebes. Max and co don't know this and when they go down themselves then shit will hit the fan. Expect an appearance of a certain group who appeared in Resonance and the return of our favourite bounty hunter. **


	13. The Battle for Planet Zebes Part 2

**Authors Note:/ Let the games begin!**

**Kingdom Hearts: Rage of Maximus **

**Chapter 13: The Battle of Planet Zebes: Enter the Guardians **

_The Training Chamber _

"Max I need you to tell me something" said Rydia as he tried to pick himself up, they were in the training chamber, just the two of them. Aht had been too tired to go on and Rydia was left to train Maximus by himself.

He was covered in bruises and cuts, they were healing back quickly but he still looked beaten and defeated, they had been fighting for nearly three hours and Rydia had dominated him for nearly the entire fight.

"What?" he growled as he brought himself to his feet and glared at her, she crossed her arms and looked impatiently at him.

"Why do you want to fight?" she said as he swung at her, she caught his fist and kneed him in the gut, he cried out in pain and held his waist as he back off from her.

"To get stronger obviously" he grumbled as he stood up again, she shook her head and started punching and kicking at him again.

"Why do you want to fight?" she repeated harshly as she kept hitting him, she grabbed his head and smashed his face on her knee, his nose broke and he spat out blood.

"To prove myself as a hero?" he said weakly as she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up slowly.

"Wrong" she said before punching him relentlessly in the gut, he screamed in pain and very nearly passed out, "Why are you fighting?" she shouted with a punch on each word.

"I don't want to let people down!" he yelled and punched her in the face, she skidded back as blue lightning shot out from him as he glared at her.

"I don't want people to put their faith in me only for them to die because I wasn't strong enough to protect them. Aht's entire planer was destroyed and I tried and failed to save it! I can't let that happen again!" he yelled as he started attacking her.

Her eyes widened as his eyes turned yellow and reptile like; his moves became faster and swifter and she found his punches much stronger when they hit, she caught his fists and pushed against him, he barely moved less than an inch as he glared at her.

"Does that satisfy you?" he growled as she grinned and kneed upwards, her knee collided with his chin but he didn't even react. Then he threw her up and jumped up after her, they kept fighting in the air.

"Ok then big guy, let's see what you're really made of" she said as she flew up higher than him, she aimed down at him as she raised her hands. Mist shot out from her body as the shape of a dragon appeared behind her, she started swaying her arms like a conductor as the dragon slithered around her before looking down at Maximus.

"Mist Breath!" she yelled as the dragon fired a white blast towards Maximus, he remained calm as he put his own hands together to prepare his own attack.

"Final Crusher!" he shouted as he fired a blue and white blast, the two beams collided and started to push against each other, Rydia's attack started to push further against his and started to force it back to him.

He started yelling loudly as he put everything he had into his attack, _"Come on, you can do more than this! More, more! You can do this, you have everyone behind you and everyone beside you, now make that your power!"_ shouted a voice in his head, his eyes widened as he saw his attack become larger and start to push against Rydia's.

"_Who are you?!"_ he yelled in his mind as he felt his power grow, the energy he was channelling was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"_Never mind who I'am the better question is who are you? Are you a coward? Or are you a killer?" _the voice shouted and Maximus' eyes widened with horror, his attack was greatly overwhelming Rydia's, it looked like she was struggling and would be consumed any second, she started down fearfully at him.

"_You have a choice, unleash your true power but kill your dear friend or remain a worthless human" _said the voice as Maximus closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"_I can do whatever I want, I'm me and you are nothing! I would never hurt my friend!" _he shouted as he cancelled the attack by exploding it and collapsed to his knees as he struggled to breath.

Rydia had placed her arms in front of her face to block the explosion and did not notice the black tendrils shoot from Maximus's back before returning inside him.

She brought her arms down and looked down at him, he sat on his knees looking defeated, his hair covered his eyes and he looked down to the floor shamefully as she floated down to him.

"I'm sorry" he said as she landed in front of him, she kneeled down and held her hand out to him. He looked up at her shocked as she beamed down at him, he grinned back and she pulled him to his feet.

"Max, that was amazing. Your power now is incredible, I would even go as far to say you're as powerful as me" she said as he suddenly looked sad and looked down to his hands.

"But that's what I'm afraid off, I could have killed you back there Rydia" he said as she shook her head, she placed her hand on his cheek.

"But I know you wouldn't, Max you need to stop doubting yourself. Being like that won't make things easier for you. Listen Max you're strong, brave and are capable of amazing things, I know it. Remember what I told you all those years ago? If you think you can do it, then there's no reason that you can't do whatever you want" she said as he smiled and nodded.

"Ok I'll try to be more confident in myself" he said as she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Good the angsty style just doesn't fit you; anyway I think that's enough for today, let's get some sleep and then we'll head down to Zebes tomorrow" she said as she started heading for the exit of the chamber.

"What is it exactly we are looking for down there?" he said as she turned round and grinned at him.

"There's some kind of weapon down there, if we can get it to help us then we can stop the Empire once and for all" she said as he walked after her.

_Out in Deep Space, In the Space Corps Nova _

"God dammit there they go again!" shouted a man as an alarm blasted through the halls of the giant cathedral like building he was in, he darted upstairs as he heard several people start yelling.

He burst into a nearby room filled with computer screens and several people sitting around shouting orders as the screens flashed red.

"Report!" he shouted as a man span round to face him with a panicked expression on his face.

"Lord Quail, I'm sorry but your son has escape and he took those maniacs with him and stole one of our ships!" he shouted as the man sighed in frustration and placed his hand over his face.

"How did they escape this time?" he said as the man brought up an image of a racoon wearing a blue and black suit of armour, he stuck his tongue out at the camera.

"The racoon proved to be far more cunning that we had believed, he managed to sneak out of his cell undetected and freed his comrades and the tree monster then proceeded to go on a rampage, they've recovered all of their weapons and even stolen some of ours!" he said alarmed as the other man's eyes widened.

"Did you find out where they're going?" said the commander as the other man nodded and brought up a hologram of several planets.

"According to the tracker on their ship they're heading for the planet Zebes, but why there?" he said confused as the Commander also looked troubled.

"Knowing Peter and his gang, nothing good probably" said the Commander as he watched the ship the break outs had stolen leave the atmosphere of Nova.

"Should we chase them?" said the man as the Commander shook his head.

"Why bother? They'll just escape again, no I'll just have to trust that my son is doing something that he thinks is right" said the commander as he turned round and left the room.

_In Orbit around Nova_

High above in space, floating over the planet Nova was a single satellite. At first it looked like any other normal satellite but on closer inspection there was a four eyed robotic head jutting out from the top, it's eyes narrowed as it picked up what the commander was talking about down on the planet below.

"Decepticons, this is Soundwave. The humans have a sent a group of mercenaries towards Zebes, be aware for possible interference" he said as he sent a transmission to Shockwaves ship, thousands of miles away.

"What harm could a bunch of insufficient simple minded delinquents have on our plan?" said Shockwaves as Soundwave sent him a picture of the group.

"They are no ordinary group Lord Shockwave; they are the Guardians of the Galaxy. The ones who destroyed our base on planet Aether" said Soundwave, Shockwaves eye narrowed and he clenched his fist.

"I'll rip that gang of simplistic, filthy, scum like parasites with my bare hand! Alert Ridley of our incoming friends, I look forward to destroying them permanently!" he shouted as the ship he was on started to head towards Zebes.

_On the Guardians Ship_

"Hurry Rocket, the Chozo need our help, they've sent a distress call saying their planet is under attack!" shouted a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes, he was dressed in a skin tight white and blue outfit, beside him was a green skinned woman with cream colored eyes and dressed in skin tight white armour.

There was also a shirtless muscular green skinned man with red tattoos going up his arms and chest, on the wheel was a child sized anamorphic racoon with a large gun hanging off his shoulder as he piloted the ship as best he could.

"You think I don't know that you goon? I'm flying this thing as best as I can but in case you haven't noticed I'm only three feet tall!" the racoon shouted as the woman narrowed her eyes.

"Who would dare attack a peaceful race like the Chozo?" she said as the man looked at her sadly.

"I don't know Gamora but they helped us once so we need to repay the favour" said the man as there was a loud thudding noise as a giant tree like monster appeared behind them.

"I'am Groot!" he shouted as the racoon nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"I totally agree Groot" said the racoon with a grin as the green skinned man glared at him.

"What's he saying Rocket?" he said as Rocket sniggered.

"Well Drax he's asking what is that awful smell, I think he's talking about you" he said as Drax growled and lunged for him but the blonde haired man stopped him.

"Rocket, Drax enough fooling around. We need to save our fighting for when we're on Zebes, these attackers, whoever they are, shouldn't be taken lightly" he said narrowing his eyes as Gamora nodded.

"I agree Star Lord, we had better pull out the big guns for this one" she said as Rocket turned round and grinned at them enthusiastically.

"Yeah now that's what I'm talking about! Guns, explosions and lots of things I can shoot, hell yeah!" he shouted as he floored it down on the throttle and the ship sped off in the direction of planet Zebes.

ROM

_Rydia's Gummi Ship_

Maximus and Rydia exited the training chamber only to be instantly met by Levy, Eleanor and Aht's shouts as the ship started to blare a loud alarm.

"What's going on!?" shouted Rydia over the noise.

"Something's going on outside! I think someone's attacking Zebes!" shouted Levy as Rydia made her way over to the window; outside she could see Space Pirate carrier ships heading towards the planet, she narrowed her eyes and turned to the others.

"We're going down there" she said as she started heading for the cockpit, Maximus and the others quickly followed her.

"You sure that's a good idea?" said Maximus as he put on a new blue hoodie and a pair of red and black gloves; Aht started sharpening her daggers while Rydia nodded and sat down at the controls.

"Of course we have too, the Chozo need our help" she said as Maximus grinned and sat down and quickly buckled himself in as Rydia started flying the ship towards the planet.

"You guys had better buckle up as well, this could get bumpy!" shouted Rydia as Eleanor, Levy and Aht obeyed and quickly sat down next to Maximus as the ship started to shake, Levy covered her mouth as her face went green.

"All these years and I still get motion sickness" she moaned as Aht patted her back gently as the ship kept shaking and Rydia shouted loudly as she was forced to swerve out of the way of an incoming ship that started firing at them.

"Space Pirates, I'd recognise these guys anywhere" she spat as she did a barrel roll causing everybody to yell as the ship spun around, then she opened fire on a nearby Space Pirate ship and blasted it to pieces.

"Yeah how to you like that!?" shouted Maximus as she dodged several more shots and flew towards the planet, they broke through the atmosphere, then something smashed into the side of the ship.

Everybody yelled as the ship started to spin out of control, "We've been hit, hold on!" shouted Rydia as the ship started kept spinning, they landed with a crash and everyone was flung across the room, landing humourlessly in a big pile.

"Is everyone ok?!" shouted Rydia as she unbuckled and looked round, everybody started giggling as they picked themselves up.

"We're just fine Rydia" said Maximus as Aht collapsed and started laughing wildly as Rydia looked at her amused as she ripped the front door open and causally tossed it away, outside they could hear gunfire and explosions.

"Sounds like hell out there!" she shouted grinning as she grabbed a pair of goggles and put them round her neck as she summoned her claymores.

Aht transformed into her gauntlets as Maximus turned to Levy while Eleanor jumped up and climbed into his hood, "Stay close to me" he said as she nodded, Rydia turned to him and gave him a serious look,

"Are you ready for this? You haven't been in this sort of situation before but just stick close to me and you'll be fine" she said as he nodded and clenched his fists.

"Ok here's the plan, we need to get to the Chozo city underground and try to neutralise the Pirate threat, I know there's only two of us but we have to try" she said as she spun her claymores before leaping out and yelling like a maniac, her blades became enveloped with fire as she landed.

Two Pirate troopers spun round after hearing her shouts only for her to cut them down before they could even raise their rifles, several more Pirates heard the commotion and jumped down to face them.

Maxims ran forward and drop kicked one the chest before spinning round as one tried to shoot at him, he leaned back to dodged before punching it in the face and sending it flying, he then grabbed the others arm as it tried to strike him and slammed his elbow down on its arm, breaking it.

The trooper howled in pain as he round house kicked it in the face, he looked round to see Rydia plunge one of her claymores into ones stomach while spinning round and slicing the head of another.

"Max don't bother knocking them out, just kill them!" she shouted as she flipped over one and fired several fire spells, incinerating them completely.

He gulped and turned round to face another one, its armour was green and its eyes glowed like tiny fireballs, it snarled at him as an energy like scythe flicked out of its wrist, it slashed at him and he used his gauntlets to block the attack.

Then he grabbed the pirates arm and twisted it sharply, the trooper howled with pain before he tore the troopers arm clean off. The trooper yelled and tried to hit him with its other arm, he grabbed its head and closed his eyes for second for snapping its neck; the trooper fell to the ground and went still as Maxims tried to catch his breath.

"I don't get the hang of this" he said as he backed off slightly, he looked round for Rydia and saw her fighting against three troopers by herself, then he felt something flying towards him, he flipped backwards as a spear landed in front of him, narrowly missing his feet.

"Well long time no see aye!?" shouted Slogra as Maximus's eyes widened, Slogra pulled his spear out of the ground and pointed it at him as Gaibon landed next to him.

"But you're dead!" shouted Maximus as Slogra slashed at him, he flipped back and spun round to dodge Gaibons' fireballs, he blocked Slogra's spear with his gauntlets before aiming at Slogra and firing a small _ki_ blast.

"How did you survive Bald Mountain?!" shouted Maximus as Slogra shot several blasts from the tip of his spear towards him, Maximus deflected them and leapt forward and kneed Slogra in the face, Slogra quickly spun round and caught Maximus with his spear, the blade slammed into Maximus's face and sent him flying.

Maximus quickly recovered and growled as he back flipped and landed on his feet, Gaibon grabbed Slogra with his talons and lifted him up into the air as Slogra pointed his spear down at Maximus, Gaibon dropped him and Slogra pelted down towards Maximus, he jumped out of the way but his gauntlets fell from his hands during the attack.

"Aht!" he shouted as Slogra kicked him away and Gaibon grabbed the gauntlets and flew off with them, "Give her back!" he shouted as he heard her screaming in his mind.

"_Max watch out!" _ she shouted as Slogra's spear went through his right shoulder, he cried out in pain as Slogra pulled his spear sideways, ripping Maximus' right arm clean off. Maximus yelled in pain as he held his stump, he collapsed to his knees as he felt his bones and skin start to regrow.

"Leave him alone!" Aht screamed as she turned back into her normal form and punched up at Gaibon, who was forced to drop her. She landed and rolled over before launching herself at Slogra, then a hand grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground.

"Aht!" screamed Levy as Reno pinned Aht down with a sadistic smirk on his face, she looked up at him terrified as she tried to wriggle free, Maximus noticed him and uppercutted Slogra.

"Reno? What the hell are you doing here!?" he shouted as Reno turned to look at him, Maximus' eyes widened, Reno's eyes were bloodshot with yellow irises, his skin was pale and red veins were appearing all over his face, his hair was thin and looked like it was falling off of him every second, he looked down at Aht with a hungry expression on her face.

"God, I can't wait to rip your little cunt apart" he snarled as Aht looked at him terrified as Maximus aimed at him with his hand.

"Get away from her Reno or I'll kill you, I swear to God!" he shouted as Reno turned and glared at him.

He snarled almost in an almost animalistic manner before punching down right next to Aht's head, she screamed as he narrowly missed her.

Maximus tried to run but Slogra grabbed him remaining arm and threw him against a nearby rock, he pointed his spear at his neck and drew blood, "Say goodbye!" he shouted as he prepared to thrust his spear through Maximus' neck.

Before he could there was an explosion and one of the pirate ships was sent hurtling towards him, Slogra barely had time to yell before it smashed into him and collided with a nearby rock formation, Reno was thrown off Aht by the impact and she quickly ran away, Maximus looked round for Rydia but couldn't see her anywhere, he yelled in pain as his arm grew back, he had to bite down on his tongue when the nerves regrew.

"Aht, Rydia, Levy!" he shouted as he tried to find his friends, but he couldn't see them anywhere. The ship that had crashed onto Slogra sent off flames and smoke that made it impossible to see anything, he could still hear shooting and the shouts of the Space Pirates.

Then he felt a pair of hands grab him and pull him away, he tried to struggle but felt a gun being placed against his neck and stopped moving. He was pushed against the wall and found himself looking into a muzzle of a large gun being held by a talking racoon.

"Hands above your head, move and I'll shoot your balls off" he said with a sneer as a green skinned man jumped down next to him and lowered his gun.

"Easy Rocket, it's just some kid, probably shit himself. Now come on those pirates aren't going to kill themselves you know!" he shouted as he swung his machetes violently, Rocket grinned and turned his guns in the direction of the Space Pirates.

"Let's rip em apart Drax!" he shouted before they both ran off, Maximus got up slowly as another man landed next to him, he pulled off his helmet and looked confused and slightly concerned.

"Hello there, I'am Star Lord, Leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, may I ask what you're doing here? There aren't supposed to be any humans on this planet" he said as Maximus shook his head and looked around, there was green skinned woman with glowing eyes next to the man.

"Never mind that, I've got to find my sister and my friends, she's all alone out there and one of my comrades is trying to rape my partner!" he shouted, distressed as the man backed off slightly, Maximus turned round and started walking back into the battlefield.

"Wait you can't go out there by yourself, it's a warzone out there!" shouted Star Lord as Maximus turned round and aimed at a nearby Pirate ship, he fired a large _ki _blast towards it. It burst into flames and crashed to the ground before exploding, he kept a completely serious face as Star Lord covered his eyes from the explosion.

"I'am going to find my sister and my friends don't try to stop me" he said before turning round and running back into the battlefield. Star Lord turned round with a grin to Gamora.

"Looks like we're not the only ones looking to fight some pirates" she said as she pulled out her sword, Star Lord nodded and pulled out his twin pistols.

"Come on, the kid might need some help" he said as he ran after Maximus with Gamora following. They didn't have to get far to reach him, they found him ducking against the remains of an old temple; there were over a dozen troopers inside.

Maximus motioned for them to duck and they quickly obeyed. They could hear the pirates talking and grunting at each other as one of them dragged in Levy by the hair, "Let go of me you rotten…" she said as she was thrown to the ground, Maximus could hear the sounds of wings flapping before something crashed through the ceiling.

"A human female?" said Ridley as he landed down on top of her, he pinned her to the ground as she screamed and he roared loudly.

"Search the area, there might be more of them!" he shouted, the other Pirates obeyed and left the dragon alone with Levy.

"Now then, earthling. What are you doing here and what business do you have!?" he growled as he pointed the spike at the end of his tail towards her head, she shook her head and started crying as he gripped down on her arms.

"I don't know I'm just looking for my brother, please" she whimpered as he hissed and moved his tail closer to her face.

"Liar, there are no humans on this planet. Only Chozo, so unless they've started taking in human refugees, which by the way is highly unlikely, you are lying and you should know that people who lie to me don't live very long" he growled as Maximus clenched his fists and tried to move, Star Lord motioned for him to stop as he heard a thudding noise.

"I'am Groot!" shouted Groot as he smashed through the wall and grabbed Ridley, Levy screamed as the two monsters fought above her, Ridley smashed his tail into Groot's face but he only managed to get Groot more angry and he threw Ridley against a nearby wall and started punching him.

Maximus shouted Levy's name and she ran over to him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to Star Lord and Gamora.

"Ok listen, you guys seem to know what you're doing so can I please ask a favour?" said Maximus as Star Lord shot several Pirate Troopers that tried to enter the building where Ridley and Groot were still fighting.

"You want us to look after her? No problem that is what we do after all" said Star Lord before Maximus could ask anything, he nodded and looked to Levy with a look of regret on his face.

"Please don't leave me!" she said as he hugged her, he pulled back and cupped her cheek as she looked at him pleadingly.

"I'm not going anywhere, I don't want to leave you here Levy but Aht's out there and she's all by herself. I have to go and find her and Rydia too!" he said as he pulled away from her and looked to Star Lord and Gamora.

"Please take care of her" he said, Star Lord nodded and handed over a spare pistol to Maximus.

"You have my word, we'll protect her with our lives" he said as Maximus smiled gratefully and then ran off, Gamora placed her hand on Levy's shoulder as Groot picked up Ridley and threw him out of the building.

"I'am Groot!" he shouted raising his arms triumphantly as Star Lord, Groot then noticed Levy who looked up at him nervously as he knelt down, placing his hands on his knees, to look at her. She giggled when she noticed his almost grumpy old man looking face.

"I'am Groot?" he said pointing to Levy, Star Lord shook his head and Groot stood back up.

"What did he say?" said Levy turning round to Star Lord as he reloaded his guns.

"He was asking whether or not to step on you, I told him not too" said Star Lord as Levy looked up fearfully at Groot who moved forward towards the exit of the building, outside in front of them was a wide wasteland, they could see Pirates firing at something, which they recognised as Rocket and Drax.

ROM

"Get back here you little shit!" shouted Reno as Aht ran as fast as she could away from him, he swung his stun rod at her, she sliced it with one of her daggers and tripped him up before running off, he punched the ground in frustration as he tore after her.

"Come here!" he shouted as she jumped out of the way as he fired a _ki_ blast at her, she noticed several Space Pirate's in front of her and threw one of her daggers at one, it dug into the Pirate's side as it shouted in pain, then she ducked as they shot at Reno who had to duck and take cover.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Reno as he jumped up and slammed his rod down on one's head, its head fried and its eyes exploded as electricity shot through its head.

Before the other one could hit him it was sliced in half by Rydia who spun round and sliced through the other one as Reno backed away from her slightly.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in!" she spat as Reno swung his rod at her lazily, she didn't even try to dodge.

"Rydia, gods speed you look so fuckable. Once I'm done with this little cunt you're fucking next, you hear me!" he shouted as Rydia looked at him shocked, she quickly put herself in front of Aht who cowered behind her.

"What the hell has gotten into you Reno? What's happened to you, why are your eyes like that?" she said concerned as he started to laugh like he had lost his mind.

"Everything, I've lost it completely Rydia. I don't know what anything is anymore or who anyone might have been; all I know is that I want to hurt Maximus as much as humanly possible! He ruined everything, my reputation, my socialism, my performance and even everyone's faith in me!" he screamed as he growled and snapped his teeth like a dog as Aht and Rydia backed away from him.

He started to pulse and convulse as they heard the sounds of bones cracking, his skin started to rip and tear as he began to grow, devil like horns came out of his head as his teeth became fangs and his eyes like a reptile, he grew large talons and a long tuft of fur running down his back.

Then his skin started to crack and glow as he yelled like he was in pain, "Don't try to save me" he muttered before his body seemed to exploded in front of them, Aht was shielded by Rydia as she placed her claymores in front of her to protect herself.

When they looked again they were shocked, he had completely changed. He now walked on four legs much like a dog and now had a beast like face with horns and dark red fur covering most of his body. The creature growled and whimpered almost like a lost dog as Rydia cautiously approached him.

"Reno?" she said as the creature looked up at her like it recognised her for a few seconds before growling and baring its teeth at her as she backed off.

"Aht, I want you to run and get out of here. Go and find Maximus and stay with him and Levy, I'll hold him off" she said pointing to the monster Reno as Aht shook her head and clenched her fists.

"No, I'm not going anywhere!" she said before Rydia looked round at her with a livid expression on her face.

"You don't have a say in the matter Aht, go now. If you die then Maximus will be nothing, he needs you and you need him, your partners and partners stay together, now get going!" she shouted as she turned round to face Reno.

Aht but down on her bottom lip but knew better than to argue with Rydia, she nodded. "All right but be careful!" she shouted before running off, Reno watched her but Rydia glared at him and he decided to keep his eyes on her.

"If you go anywhere near that girl Reno, I will not hesitate to cut off your dick and feed it to the dogs!" she snarled as the ground beneath her started to crack, her claymores transforming into a single double edged two handed sword.

"You may be my friend Reno but I swear on my life, I will not let you hurt Maximus, Aht or Levy!" she yelled as she charged towards Reno who snarled and blew fire towards her, she swung her hand with mist coming out, the flames were extinguished as she swung her sword forcing Reno to back off.

"I'm warning you Reno, get back or I swear I will cut your head off! I swear to God I will so just back off!" she shouted as he snarled at her and snapped his teeth, then she felt a presence and quickly dodged an incoming bullet, it missed but scratched her shoulder.

"You certainly have been busy haven't you, old friend?" came the voice of Wesker as he appeared in front of her, he was carrying his usual weapon, the Killer 7, which he aimed at her as he gave her a dark look.

"Wesker" spat Rydia as she used a curing spell to heal her wound, she then pointed her sword at him as he smirked and motioned for Reno to move.

"Surely you know that you can't take us both by yourself my dear Rydia, even if you manage to dodge my shot, Reno will maw you to the ground and rip out your precious little throat" he snarled as Rydia gulped nervously as she looked between the two.

"Don't even think about it Rydia, just give up. Either way you're not getting out of this place alive" said Wesker as he cocked his gun, Reno growled and slowly started walking towards her, she glared at the two of them before standing up straight as her weapon disappeared.

Wesker gave her a confused look as she grinned at him, then he pointed his gun towards her "Stop, no!" he shouted but she had already started yelling, she became surrounded by a white and blue aura as the ground around her started to crack and break apart, gusts of wind shot from her forcing Wesker to cover his face, Reno roared and backed off as Rydia kept yelling.

Her clothes changes, her usual outfit was replace by silver armour as her hair turned pure white with her eyes becoming yellow and cat like, long ribbons and sashes of white cloth came out from her arms and waist, a purple and white aura surrounded her as she stopped yelling as she grinned cockily at them.

"Ok boys, you want a fight then I'll give you a god damn fight!" she said calmly as Reno and Wesker both took a step back.

ROM

"Hohohoho shit" muttered Rocket Racoon as he and Drax found themselves surrounded by three Decepticons, they all had four red eyes and mandible like mouths. They had long dreadlocks and were carrying the biggest guns they had ever seen.

"Hey Drax these guys kinda look like those dudes that helped us fight off against that Xenomorph infestation on LV-266 don't they?" he said with a grin as Drax rolled his eyes.

"You're seriously bringing up the past right now?" he said annoyed as the Decepticons growled and snarled at each other in a language that neither of them understood as something huge exploded from the ground.

It was longer than three football pitches with a long serpentine body that ended in a turbine like head with a mouth filled with sharp teeth; its body drilled through the earth like it was made of nothing as it slithered towards them.

It stopped about twenty feet from them and the top opened, Shockwave jumped out and landed in front of them as the trio of Decepticons backed off slightly, Shockwave pulled back the safety on his cannon before aiming it at them and growling loudly as Rocket gulped.

"We are so screwed"

ROM

About thirty feet away Maximus crawled across then ground as he could hear several Pirates growl and shout at each other, then he heard the sound of the drilling monster explode from the ground. He quickly ducked for cover as it slithered past him, he could almost swear he heard someone shout "Woah!", he frowned in confusion as he looked over a nearby hill.

At the bottom he could see a woman facing against three Pirates, she had long red hair tied in a ponytail and was dressed in a very revealing skin tight red outfit, she wielded a large sword in reverse grip and almost seemed to be dancing to herself as she casually sliced and cut her way through one of the troopers.

He quickly jumped down and fired a _ki_ blast at one of the troopers before it could slash her, she looked over to him and grinned as he moved so he was next to her.

"You ok Miss" he said as she grinned as more and more Troopers headed towards them.

"Hiya handsome, getting rescued am I?" she said amused as she winked at him, he gulped nervously as he raised his hands and clenched his fists; she also put on a more serious expression as the Troopers surrounded them.

"On second thought, maybe we both need rescuing" she said with a small laugh as he nodded nervously, then he heard a crashing noise as Ridley landed in front of them and roared at them.

"Yeah I second that"

**To Be Continued **

**Authors Note:/ Well next chapter will be a big one, can Maximus and his new friend escape from the Pirates and find Aht? And Will Rydia survive her battle against Reno and Wesker? Find out in the exciting (hopefully) conclusion or Part 1 of Rage of Maximus. **

Profiles (Age, Origin)

Shockwave (Several hundred years old, Transformers (Based on his appearance from Dark of the Moon) Once a formal strategist for the Decepticons during their war with the Autobots on the planet Cybertron he was debunked from the Decepticons for mutiny against their leader Megatron forcing him to live the rest of his life in exile. He formed a partnership with Ridley and Wesker at some point and has since been one of their allies, he commands the giant Driller.

Ridley (Around 40 years old though still young for his race, Metroid ( Based on his appearance from Metroid Other M, yes I like that game sue me!) The leader of the Space Pirates and a comrade of Wesker and Shockwave, now-one is exactly sure where he came from but Ridley has led the Pirates into many battles but has since started leading a smaller group for his own personal gains. He once attacked a human colonisation and wiped out everyone, however there are rumours of a survivor, a young girl who never forgot…..

The Guardians of the Galaxy (Star Lord, 23, Rocket Racoon, 17, Gamora, 29, Drax, 34, Groot, 234, Guardians of the Galaxy from the 2008 edition) The Guardians of the Galaxy are a small group of superheroes fighting, on their own rules, against evil. Often described as the unofficial "police of the galaxy" they have been known to cause trouble but will not hesitate to help anyone who needs it.

Members: Star Lord- Once a modern day Earth pilot he was sent into space and discovered that he was a by-product of a human and an alien. Seeking answers and fulfilling his need to protect others he formed the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Rocket Racoon- A wise cracking, gun loving, anamorphic Racoon. Despite his small size he makes an excellent pilot and sometimes a brilliant tactician though his love for guns often comes first.

Drax the Destroyer- Drax was made for one sole reason, to kill the Mad Titan Thanos. Though he yet to find Thanos he spends every waking moment for his inevitable confrontation with him.

Gamora- The last of her kind, Gamora was raised to the daughter of Thanos but saw through his deception and left him. Since then she has been a member of the Guardians, wields swords.

Groot- A giant humanoid tree like monster, only capable of saying "I'am Groot" which is actually how he talks and several other people, mainly Rocket, can understand what he's actually trying to say. He acts as the tank of the group and doing little else except kicking ass.

Space Pirates- (Age varies, Metroid ( Based on their Metroid Prime 1 and 2 forms) The "Scourge of the Galaxy" the Space Pirates are one of the most notorious races in the galaxy, led by Ridley they hunt, steal and colonise any planet or species they can. Their species varies in appearance and there are many branches of them out in the universe meaning a short supply of them is highly unlikely.


	14. The Battle for Planet Zebes Part 3

**Authors Note: Well this is the finale of Part 1 or rather the first "Saga" in this story. It's not necessarily a game changer or anything but hopefully it's entertaining enough for you all to enjoy, also there's a lot of new characters and development so the action kinda stops at the end.**

**Kingdom Hearts: Rage of Maximus **

**Chapter 14: The Battle for Planet Zebes Part 3: Sorrow and Despair**

_Planet Zebes_

"_Everything has its time and everything dies"_

Maximus pressed his back up against the red haired woman as they were surrounded by Space Pirates; she giggled and pushed back against him causing him to blush.

"Now this is more like it, fighting alongside a handsome man in a battlefield, yeap things don't get much better than this" she said as he chuckled lightly.

"Glad you feel that way but maybe you should save the flirting until after we're done with these guys, Miss…ummm?" he said as she looked round and winked at him.

"Call me Anna" she said as he nodded and she prepared to attack, he bought up his hands which became enveloped in fire.

"Ready?" he said as she nodded, she swung as he spun round and let loose a fire blast, the Pirates backed off as she ran forward and cut through them while they were distracted, Maximus took out any others until only Ridley was left.

"Damn you Anna!" he snarled as she blew him a kiss and pointed her sword at him.

"Sorry my dear, but things have to end now. I picked up a very persuading asking price at Krakatoa and I simple couldn't resist, but you forgive me right my little Ridders?" she said with a pout as Ridley narrowed his eyes as Maximus looked at her shocked.

"Wait….you two are dating!" he shouted in horror as she grinned at him, Ridley rushed forward and tried to slash her but she flipped over and dodged.

"Yeah let's just say I get around a lot and before you even ask" she said as she looked him up and down, "Yes, yes I would" she said as Ridley charged towards her again, he grabbed her with his hands as she giggled like she being tickled.

"Someone's getting jealous, aw how cute" she said with a fake pout as Ridley unleashed a fire breath at her, Maximus jumped forward and kicked Ridley in the head before he could hit Anna.

Anna stabbed into Ridley's hand with her sword forcing him to let go, he flew up into the air and out of sight, "See yah then, remember to have my stuff ready to be picked up tomorrow!" she said with a laugh as Maximus looked at her strangely.

"What?" she said as he sighed and shook his head.

"You're defiantly the oddest woman I've met" he said as she laughed and winked at him.

"Ohhhh? Do you like odd woman…errrr?" she said as Maximus started walking off.

"Maximus and no I don't really like my women odd, I prefer them normal thank you very much" he said as she laughed and chased after him.

"Shame, so what are you doing on a place like this Maximus?" she said as he looked around with a panicked expression on his face.

"I'm looking for my friends, one of them is a young girl with blue hair and shouts a lot, her name is Aht and the other about your age but with green hair and fierce temper, she's called Rydia seen them anywhere?" he said as she smiled and looked impressed.

"Ah so you do have plenty of woman in your life, I'am little jealous Max" she said as he shook his hands in front of his face, embarrassed as she laughed.

"There just my friends, nothing else" he said as she laughed and punched him in the arm, then Eleanor appeared from underneath Maximus hood and grabbed his ear.

"Max we don't have time for this, Rydia and the others might be in danger" she said as Anna looked at her fascinated.

"This is Eleanor Anna, Eleanor this is Anna, say hi" he said as Eleanor waved at her nervously.

"Oh you even have a talking doll girl, my, my Max you really are full of surprises" she said giggling as Maximus rolled his eyes "I'm just kidding, well let's go and find them then" she said as she started walking off in a random direction.

"Wait you're going to help me?" he said as she placed her finger on her chin and smiled sweetly at him.

"I couldn't leave a handsome man like you to fight by yourself, it goes against my nature. So what do you say Max, you gonna let me help kick some Pirate ass?" she said sticking her hand out, he grinned and shook her hand.

"You got it" he said as the two of them ran off in the direction of the fighting. They ran up the cliff and saw Shockwave aiming his cannon at Rocket and Drax.

"We are so screwed" said Rocket as Anna lifted her sword like a javelin and threw it towards one of the dreadlocked Decepticons; it impaled him through the face causing the others to look around in confusion as Rocket grinned.

"Give me a boost Draxy boy!" he shouted as Drax picked him up and launched him towards Shockwave, Rocket landed and started shooting at Shockwaves face with his gun as Shockwave yelled in pain as he tried to swat Rocker away.

Drax sliced through one of the Decepticons arms as it tried to punch him, he threw his blade into one's eyes and jumped up and tore his blade through its face, Maximus and Anna jumped in as one of the Decepticons tried to crush Drax, Maximus fired a _ki_ blast into its face causing its head to explode, it collapsed to the ground as Anna leapt and pulled her blade down vertically, slicing the other clean in half.

Drax slammed his other blade into the last ones throat and threw it in the direction of Maximus, who fired a _ki _blast towards its head, its head exploded as Drax casually picked up his weapons, "Punk ass Decepticon" he spat as he looked to where Rocket was still fighting with Shockwave.

Maximus ran forward and punched Shockwave in the chest, Rocket held onto Shockwaves head for dear life as he flayed and tried in vain to shake off the racoon. Maximus grabbed another gun lying around and shouted for Rocket to catch, Rocket aimed at Shockwaves eye with his gun and grinned, "Sweet dreams big guy!" he shouted as he shot several blasts into Shockwaves eye, destroying it. Shockwave roared in pain as Rocket jumped off him as Shockwave stumbled around blindly.

"I can't see! You filthy fleshy scum!" shouted Shockwave as the others backed off from him as he started shooting in random directions, the Driller roared and moved forward, he climbed inside it as the monster started making its way towards the others.

"We gotta move!" shouted Maximus as he and the others quickly started running, they could hear the Driller roaring as it chased after them.

"Aye I second that!" shouted Rocket as the Driller dug through the ground chasing after them as they ran for their lives, it dug into the ground and tore the earth apart around them as it tried to body slam into them, they saw Ridley fly overhead and Rocket shot at him before he could react, Ridley roared in frustration as he flew away.

The Driller stopped following after Maximus and the others and started making its way towards a large crater in the ground.

"It's heading for the citadel!" shouted Rocket as Drax narrowed his eyes, Maximus looked confused and he could see several more Pirate ships heading in the same direction.

"We got to go there and help them!" he said as Drax and Rocket looked to each other before nodding, Anna twirled her sword and grinned at him.

"Lead the way then" she said as he nodded and ran in the direction of the citadel with the others running with him

ROM

_Inside the Entrance to the Chozo City _

"Watch yourself Levy, don't go too far!" shouted Star Lord as he and Gamora shot and slashed their way through as many Pirate troopers as they could, ahead of them was Groot roaring loudly as he punched and smashed away any Pirates or Decepticons that came close.

"Yeah sorry!" she shouted nervously as she aimed the gun Star Lord had given her and fired a shot directly into one troopers head, its head exploded as she looked surprised and she ran towards them with a panicked expression on her face.

"This is insane!" she shouted as more Pirates appeared, Star Lord groaned as Groot punched his fists together and grinned.

"I'am Groot!" he shouted as Star Lord and Gamora both nodded in agreement.

"Yes but not right now Groot, once we get out of this then we can talk about that!" said Star Lord as they kept moving, they shot several more troopers before deciding to move out of the temple.

"How many more of these things are there?!" shouted Levy as Gamora and Star Lord shared a look, they could hear voices above them as more and more Pirates flooded into the area.

Then something started shooting at the Pirates, Star Lord and Gamora couldn't see where it was coming from and ducked, as did Levy. The Pirates tried to shoot at whatever was attacking them but clearly their attacker knew the inside of the temple more than they did.

The Pirates roared in frustration and backed away into another room leaving Star Lord, Gamora, Groot and Levy by themselves with the Pirates attacker who stepped out of the shadows.

It was a human wearing an orange and yellow metallic suit of armour with large shoulder pads and a green visor over their face that masked their eyes. One arm was armed with a green colored cannon that it pointed at the group as Star Lord raised his hands and motioned for it not to shoot.

"Wait, we mean you no harm. We received a distress call from the Chozo and got here as fast as we could, do you live here or where you sent as well?" he said as the armoured person looked at each of them individually before lowering its weapon and taking off its helmet.

Underneath was a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with blue eyes, she gave them all a stern look and Levy had the feeling that this was someone you didn't want to get on the wrong side with.

"Where exactly are you from?" she said as Levy was surprised at how cold and distant her voice sounded, she noticed that the woman was almost inhuman in the way she kept eye contact with them, it was like someone was staring into her soul.

"My name is Star Lord, this is Gamora and Groot, and we are members of a team called the Guardians of the Galaxy. My two other members are up on the surface dealing with the Pirate threat along with some other friends of ours and this is Levy, she is the sister of one of our said friends" he said Gamora nodded to her while Levy waved nervously.

The woman looked over the four of them for a few seconds before relaxing, "My name is Samus Aran. I have been living on this planet for the past ten years of my live since the Pirates destroyed my home. If you are here to help then I'm afraid there is little you can do, the Chozo where betrayed by their supercomputer, the Mother Brain. She was the one who told the Pirates of our location" she said as Star Lord and the others looked confused.

"But if the Chozo created her then why would she betray them?" said Levy as Samus shook her head and frowned.

"I have no idea but I'm afraid there is nothing we can do, Mother Brain has locked down the entire inner city and there's no way to get back in, any Chozo still trapped inside are most likely dead" she said and Levy noticed that she trying not to show any emotion but Levy could see right through her.

"Well what do you suppose we do now" said Star Lord looking regretfully as Groot frowned before slamming his fists against the ground causing everyone to jump.

"I'am Groot!" he shouted, Samus looked up at him suspiciously as Star Lord chuckled to himself as Levy gave Samus a sympathetic look.

"Groot is right, Levy I promised to look after you for Maximus and I intend to do that, but we came here to help the Chozo and we have to do something. So I want you to go with Groot, he will take you back up to the surface and he will stick with you until you find Maximus again, tell him to leave this planet. We're going to try and save as many Chozo as we can, it's not much but it's the least we can do" he said looking to Samus who nodded and almost gave a smile.

"Thank you, you have my gratitude" she said as she put her helmet back on, Levy was picked up by Groot and he rested her on his shoulder.

"Take care of yourself Levy; let's hope we meet again someday" he said as she nodded and Groot started walking towards the exit of the building. Samus, Star Lord and Gamora turned to look into the catacombs beneath them.

"You sure about this?" said Samus as Star Lord grinned and armed his twin pistols as Gamora swung her sword.

"Trust me mam, we've been doing this for the past two years. I think we'll be ok, now let's move" he said as they ran into the main structure in the city of the Chozo.

ROM

_Back on the Surface_

Wesker and Reno stood glaring at Rydia as she slowly walked towards them, Reno growled and Wesker aimed his Killer 7 at her head.

"Even with Trance, you have no hope of beating us Rydia" he said but she could tell his voice spoke otherwise, she grinned and rushed forward. She yanked the gun out of his hand and threw it away before punching him, he dodged and kicked at her, and she caught his foot and kicked at him and dodged Reno as he tried to jump her.

"You'll have to do better than that guys" she said as she jumped and spun over them with two twin blades coming out of her arms, she swung at them while spinning, cutting through Wesker's stomach and leaving a large cut, drawing blood as he grunted.

He ran forward and tackled her as Reno ran forward, Wesker smashed her against a nearby rock but she slammed her elbow down on his neck and kicked at Reno before he could reach her, she then lifted up Wesker and kicked him away.

Wesker growled in frustration and started punching at her at superhuman speed; Rydia caught and blocked every attack as Reno circled around them waiting for a moment to attack. Then Rydia frowned and spun round to catch in incoming fist, she found herself looking into the eyes of Android 19.

She blocked the androids attack but gave Wesker the chance to punch her in the face; she jumped away and backed off as her three enemies grinned evilly at her.

Then to make things even worse Slogra and Gaibon showed up, she looked round nervously as they all slowly approached her.

"This isn't fair Wesker, this is between you and me" she said trying to get him to fight her one on one but he ignored her.

"On the contrary Rydia, you brought this on yourself" he said before clicking his fingers, the five of them charged towards her as she frowned and clenched her fists. Wesker was the first to attack, he slammed into her as they rolled down a nearby hill with the others following.

She punched him as he spun round before tackling her to the ground, he grabbed a nearby piece of rubble which he used like a club, "Weak" he said as he brought it down on top of her, she smashed through it like it was nothing giving her time to pull out a dagger and stab him as he swung at her with his other arm.

"Puny" she said as she punched him and sent him tumbling to the ground as she ran forward and stabbed him through the shoulder before twisting his arm and elbowing him the face.

"Waste of space" she snarled as she grabbed him and threw him away as Slogra stabbed down at her.

She caught his spear and kicked him the face before grabbing Android 19 as he tried to tackle her, she lifted him up and kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying as Reno charged towards her.

"All of this for one pathetic little child?" said Wesker as he shot at Rydia, she did several back flips and caught Android 19 between her legs, she then flipped him over and sent him flying into Wesker.

Reno roared as he ran forward and tried to spear Rydia with his horns as Gaibon fired several fireballs towards her.

She blocked his attack but Slogra jumped forward and punched her on the face as Wesker grabbed her and tried to stab her, she moved so that Android 19 punched Wesker in the face before suplexing Wesker and then slashed Reno across the chest and fired a _ki_ blast at Gaibon causing him to crash to the ground.

Not very far away from the battle was Aht, she was fighting against several Pirate troopers, she jumped and flipped out of the way of their attacks as she laid some of her traps on the ground, she played a small tune on her flute and a fiery tile appeared on the ground, when one of the Pirates walked over it, it burst into flames.

Wesker slashed Rydia across the back with a concealed knife under his sleeve, as Slogra slashed her across the chest with his spear, she grunted in pain before Wesker grabbed her by the head and threw her over him before roundhouse kicking her in the face, causing her lip to burst and several teeth to fly out.

"Rydia!" Wesker heard Aht shout and he turned round to see her still fighting the Pirates next to some rubble of a destroyed Pirate ship, he motioned for Slogra to kill her as Rydia's eyes widened in fear.

Android 19 punched her in the gut before elbowing her in the face as Wesker aimed and fired a blast from his hand, it smashed into her and sent her flying several feet before crashing, she casually spat out a tooth as she groaned in pain.

"Rydia please get up!" shouted Aht as Slogra slashed at her, she dodged but the back of the spear caught her on the jaw and she collapsed to the floor in pain.

He was about to stab at her when a hand grabbed his spear and wretched it from his grip, "Get the hell away from my partner" said Maximus calmly as he punched Slogra in the face as Aht looked shocked before crying with joy and leaping into his arms.

"Max! You're ok!" she shouted as he smiled before looking at her seriously as Anna walked up next to him.

"Let's get to work" he said glaring down at Wesker and the others, Wesker noticed him and raised his arms.

"Well, well, well the rat finally shows himself. Now be a good boy and stay still!" he shouted as he ran forward, he tried to hit Maximus but he dodged as Aht transformed back into his gauntlets.

"Sorry never was good at following orders" said Maximus as Anna slashed at Wesker forcing him to jump back to avoid being cleaved in two.

"Now then let's even these odds!" he shouted as he ran forward and head butted Android 19 who cried out in shock as Rydia grinned and summoned her claymores again, Wesker growled loudly as he jumped over to her as Anna stepped in front of Reno, stopping him from joining Wesker.

"Now, now sweetheart, ganging up is no way to treat a lady" she said as she swung her sword and cleaved off one of his horns, he whined in pain and backed off as Maximus shouted to her.

"No wait Anna! He's my friend, so don't kill him!" shouted Maximus as Anna rolled her eyes.

"You're the boss!" she shouted as she jumped out of the way of Reno's claws and flipped over him as he tried to charge her.

Maximus caught Slogra's fist and twisted it before pulling sharply and elbowing Slogra in the face, he then kneed him hard in the gut and slammed both of his fists down on his head.

Rydia dodged one of Wesker's attacks and deflected a blast from Android 19 and she leapt upwards and stabbed through Gaibons wing, Gaibon shrieked loudly as he crashed to the ground.

"Just give up Wesker, now tell me how to fix Reno!" shouted Rydia as Wesker growled and grabbed her face with his hand and smashed her into the ground.

"Rydia!" shouted Maximus as Wesker dragged her across the ground before throwing her into the rubble of a crashed Pirate ship.

"Still a little lost girl, remember when I found you and plucked your dying corpse from your dead mothers hands as me and my friends burnt your town to the ground to make way for our Empire? Then they brought you back into this world and you have repaid them with nothing but disappointment, Reno is mine now Rydia and he is far beyond your help. After I kill you, I'll take Maximus and take what I want from him, and then I'll gut him in front of his sister and his friends and the whole fucking city!" he snarled as Rydia glared at him and grabbed his arm, before ramming her fist into his stomach.

"You know something Wesker; you've always been nothing more than a little bitch. Now go and slob all over Mateus' cock like the dog you are" she spat as she blasted him in the stomach with a _ki _blast sending him flying off her and landing with a crash.

Wesker coughed up blood as he pulled out a syringe filled with the T-virus and injected it into him, his wound started to slowly heal as he stood up, Rydia rolled her eyes and started to power up with her hair floating like she was underwater.

"Give it up Wesker, you're no match for me" she snarled as he ran forward and punched at her, she caught his fists and twisted them before throwing him over her, Maximus leapt forward and pinned him to the ground, he looked up at Rydia with a sombre look.

"No wait Rydia, send him back to the Emperor, he's beaten and wounded. Let him go to his master and tell him that he is next" he said looking down at Wesker with a grin as Wesker pulled out a syringe and stabbed it into Maximus neck.

"No-one commands me!" shouted Wesker as Maximus pulled out the syringe and fell to the floor coughing as he felt the virus go through him.

Rydia grabbed Wesker and threw him away as she bend down and tried to help Maximus who was screaming in pain, "Max, please try to calm down, you're ok and I'm going to help you now relax" she said in a panicked voice as he screamed and grabbed his head.

"No, no get out of my head!" he shouted as Rydia turned round to Wesker and marched over to him before grabbing him by the scuff of the neck and lifting him up to face her.

"What did you do?" said Rydia as Wesker chuckled darkly as he looked up at her through his broken sunglasses.

"Nothing, I've just given the boy a little medicine" he said with a dark look as Maximus started flailing around like he was blind.

"_Max! What's wrong, why can't I resonate with you! Where are you, you're fading away, Max!" _shouted Aht in his mind as Maximus fell to his knees.

"_Yeah go on Max, tell her where you are. I know what you're trying to do and it won't work, the virus is affecting your immune system, right now you're experiencing all the pain your wounds would have caused you if not for your healing factor. Is it a strange feeling Max? Pain, such great pain, like a thousand tiny needles sticking into every single nerve in your body and every single one of them is screaming, go on Max. Scream! Scream!" _the voice in his head shouted as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

His vision became blurry and everything started to become distorted, all he could see was blurry shapes that looked like Wesker as black smoke surrounded him, he closed his eyes and tried to push the pain away from him.

"_Stop trying to hide it Max! Do it, unleash your inner rage and take out the bastard that is hurting your friends!" _the voice shouted as Anna was pinned to the ground by Reno who roared in her face.

"Well aren't you animal?" she said with a smirk as he snarled at her, she produced a syringe that she had pulled from her pocket and stabbed him in the neck, "But I don't like it when men play rough" she said as he slumped over unconscious.

Wesker kicked Rydia away as he watched Maximus struggle to his feet, he was screaming as he heard loud footsteps, "I'am Groot!" he heard before a large fist smashed into Wesker and sent him flying.

"Max!" shouted Levy as she jumped down from Groot's shoulder and tried to run to him.

"No Levy, stay back!" shouted Eleanor as Rydia grabbed her and stopped her as Anna drove her sword through Android 19, the android yelled as it backed off and jumped away as Anna grabbed Rydia' arm and tried to pull her back.

"Come on, we have to leave him. The virus is spreading through him but he's trying to fight it, the side effects could be catastrophic!" she shouted as Rydia glared at her.

"How do you know so much and who are you anyway?" she said as Anna sheathed her sword and looked down at the ground regretfully.

"It doesn't matter, what's important is that we get away from him. Listen to me, please I've seen what happens to people who reject something like this" she said as Levy shook her head and she pulled away from Rydia.

"I'm not leaving him" she said as she rushed towards him as Rydia ran after her, Anna tried to follow but was pinned to the ground by Slogra from behind, she cried in pain as he drove his spear through her shoulder.

"Going somewhere my pretty little locust?" he snarled as Anna grinned and pulled a knife from under her wrist and stabbed him in the eye, he squawked in pain as he flayed around as she tripped him up.

Aht transformed back into her human form as Levy reached Maximus, she saw that his eyes had changed into yellow reptile like eyes and his face had become very veiny as he looked around like he was lost, Rydia was about to reach them when she felt a gun being placed against her head, "You die now!" shouted Wesker.

"Levy, Aht, Eleanor get out of here now!" she shouted as Wesker pressed his gun even closer to her head.

Maximus' head continued to spin, all he could see were black shapes with several black tendrils coming out from them.

"_We're am I? I don't know what's going on! Help, someone help!" _he shouted in his mind as the other voice started screaming at him as everything started to fade away.

"_Go on! Do it! I'm right here, kill me or kill them all!_" the voice shouted as Maximus screamed and rushed forward and rammed his fist straight through Wesker's chest, he grinned as Wesker looked shocked. Then the awful realisation hit him like a thousand bricks, it was Rydia.

She looked down at the arm now going through her chest with a look of shock and confusion on her face as she looked up at him with blood seeping out of her mouth, "No" he whispered as his eyes widened.

Before she could say anything there was a gun shot and his face was splattered with her blood as a bullet went through the side of her head, she fell back and landed to the ground with blood gushing out her head as Wesker grinned and cocked his gun and aimed at Maximus.

"Guess I didn't need to kill her after all, you did a fine job Max. The Emperor will be proud of you, now stay still while I do the same to your sister and your friends" said Wesker as Maximus fell to his knees.

"Rydia" he said as he picked her up and rested her head on his knee, he didn't care about the blood, all he could hear was Levy and Aht's screams as they looked at him in horror. He closed his eyes as tears seeped out and screamed, he screamed at the top of his lungs as the ground cracked and shattered around him.

"_No! No, not like this, I killed her. I killed my friend! How could I let this happen, I won't let it happen again, I have too…..I must…Kill, kill! Kill!_" he shouted in his mind as a force of energy shot out form him knocking everyone around him to their knees.

Wesker and Slogra stopped what they were doing as a huge purple aura exploded from Maximus, he kept screaming as his muscles became very ripped and defined as his hair started to float and become spiky, turning a deep shade of purple as his eyes became like that of a reptile with small patches of scales appearing under his eyes.

The Android 19 laughed wildly before rushing forward and grabbing Maximus' hands, "**Do not try to resist yes, I will absorb all of your energy now**" it said in its weird childlike voice as Maximus kept his eyes completely focused on Wesker, he didn't notice the Android trying to absorb his energy until it started to scream in pain.

"**System malfunctioning! Too much energy is being absorbed, primary life systems are being overrun with too much energy, withdraw! Withdraw!" **it shouted in a panicked voice as Maximus slowly tore his hand away from its, ripping its hand off in the process.

"Final Crusher" he said calmly as he fired a _ki_ blast at the androids head, completely disintegrating it as it's now headless body collapsed to the ground.

"Wesker!" he shouted as he rushed forward at a speed even Wesker couldn't comprehend and punched Wesker as hard as he could in the jaw, Wesker's glasses shattered into a million pieces as he looked shocked at Maximus before being sent flying by another punch, Maximus flew after him and kept hitting him, he sent him flying through cliff faces and rocks, destroying Pirates troopers in the process.

"You killed her, I'll kill you!" he shouted as he pinned Wesker to the ground, both Ridley and Shockwave appeared and tried to attack him.

Shockwave swung at Maximus who dodged and then leapt forward tore off Shockwaves cannon and used it on Ridley, sending him crashing into a nearby wall burnt and in pieces, he leapt up and cleaved open Shockwaves head and tore out his eye with his hands as Wesker struggled to get to his feet.

"His power is incredible" he whispered as Maximus jumped off Shockwave who collapsed and went still, Maximus scowled at Wesker with a look of pure hatred as he started making his way towards him, Wesker put on a brave face and clenched his fists and rolled his neck and shoulders as Maximus charged toward him.

The two started trading blows at unnatural speeds as they both flew into the air, "I honestly don't know what you're complaining about, now you can finally be of use to us. This power you have is incredible, join me and together the universe could be yours" said Wesker as Maximus' eyes widened and he punched him in the face.

"Shut up!" he shouted as he brought both of his fists down on Wesker's neck causing him to spit out blood as he kicked him away, "Shut up!" he shouted again as Wesker groaned and quickly injected himself with more T-Virus.

"All right then, have it your way. I was tired of playing this game anyway but you're coming back with me, dead or alive it really makes no difference to me" he shouted as he rushed forward and punched Maximus in the face, he blinked and then looked horrified as Maximus didn't even flinch, he calmly grabbed Wesker's arm and tore it off like it was made of nothing.

Wesker looked down at where his arm used to be as he collapsed to his knees, "This can't be, you can't…" he said as Maximus aimed his hand towards Wesker as a _ki _blast started to manifest in his hand. 

"I'm not going to kill you quickly Wesker, I'am going so savour every single once of my pain onto you and then when you are practically begging for death will I finally kill you and then I will kill you slowly and very, very painfully" he said with a sadistic grin in a voice Wesker didn't recognise.

"I…Who are you?" he said as black tendrils shot out from Maximus back as he grinned evilly.

"I'am the one who is now in control of this body, he is has lost himself in his sea of grief, how pathetic. It was easy really though, the virus you had given him weakened his immune system and in his state of panic I was able to alter his mind and he thought he had destroyed a threat but really it couldn't have been any different. Ohhhhhhh, the shear look of terror on his face as he watched his friend collapse dead because of him was…breath-taking, then all I had to do was wait until his little temper tantrum had ended and wah la, here I'am" he said as his hair started to darken.

"Maximus! Where are you!" shouted Levy as Aht stared down at Rydia's body in shock, her eyes were now closed, but that didn't mask the huge hole in her chest and blood slowly dripping out from the hole in her head.

"We've got to move Levy, come on! You two Aht and Eleanor" shouted Anna as she grabbed Aht's hand and pulled her away from Rydia.

"But where did you come from? Maximus is a not a violent creature, as much as we wanted him to be, how did you come into existence?" said Wesker, his face was pale and he was losing blood fast.

"_Dammit, my regeneration is taking too long, if he tries something he'll kill me!"_ he said in his head as his eyes widened as numerous black tentacles shot out from Maximus back as he grinned evilly.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you? Anyway, enough talk, die now!" he shouted as the tentacles shot forward, before they could reach Wesker Slogra lunged forward and impaled Maximus through the chest, as he cried in pain Maximus' eyes widened as they returned to normal.

He fell to his knees as he coughed out blood, "Fuck you, you made me lose my focus shithead. Now we're both going to die unless you regenerate!" came a voice from his mouth that didn't belong to him, Maximus grinned as he coughed out more blood.

"That's the idea, if I have to die to stop you, then so be it" he said as he fell onto his back, blood shot out from his mouth as he stared up at the sky.

"But he killed Rydia!" shouted his other self as Maximus frowned and punched himself in the gut, causing both he and his other self to cry out in pain.

"No, you killed Rydia and now it's time for you to die" he said with a smile as he heard his other side yell loudly, black smoke shot out from him for a few seconds before being sucked back inside him, his hair and eyes returned to normal as he closed his eyes.

"Rydia, sorry I let you down" he whispered as Wesker stood up and looked to Slogra.

"Get him and his friends to Radiant Garden now" he said harshly as Slogra nodded as Levy fell to her knees in shock as Aht looked horrified.

"Max, what are you?"

_**To Be Continued**_

_**End of Part 1**_

**Profiles (Age, Origin) **

**Anna- (23) Her past is just as mysterious as her personality, many say she was raised by a family of field mice that lived in a tornado or she could just be a woman who knows how to get around a lot, despite this she is an excellent warrior and many men, and others, have fallen victim to her curves and her blades.**

**Right yeah so sorry this took so long, had stuff to do but that's life. Overall I like some things about this chapter but to be honest I think I might have built up this finale a bit too much. The appearances of the Guardians and Samus was a bit underwhelming but they will show up again fairly soon, oh and Anna is another OC of mine. **


	15. The Madcap Laugh

**Authors Note: So yeah enjoy and rate and review and all that shit, more build up and some resolution I guess. Oh and sorry for how long this took to come out, I was ill, shagging, ill, had writers block and was ill some more. **

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Rage of Maximus **

**Chapter 15: The Madcap Laughs **

_The World of Magicite, Mountains Surrounding Narshe _

"_Reports are coming in from the mines in Narshe that a live Esper has been found" came a small cloaked figure; the only thing that could be seen was her mouth. _

"_Really? And what does that have to do with us?" said another taller figure dressed the same as the other. _

"_Well if there's an Esper there then maybe we can find that girl, the one Levy said we should help!" said the smaller one. _

"_Who is she anyway?" said the tall one._

"_To Max, she's someone very special"_

ROM

_Several Months Earlier _

_Radiant Garden _

_Castle Interiors _

"_You can't hide forever you know" _said a dark voice as a dark haired version of Maximus appeared before him, the two were standing in an empty black void. They were both glaring at each other; Maximus was covered in cuts and bruises while his doppelganger remained unharmed.

"I'm not hiding, I'm waiting. I'm not afraid of you" replied Maximus as his other half grinned and shrugged.

"_Fair enough, I can wait too. I wonder what will happen to you now?" _he said as Maximus crossed his arms, ignoring the pain that went through him, as he continued to glare at his other half.

"You won't win, I won't let you" he said as his vision started to become blurry, he could feel the energy in his legs starting to fade and his head started to hurt very badly.

"_By the looks of things, I already have" _said his other half with an evil grin as Maximus collapsed to the ground and laughed as he tried in vain to pick himself up.

"_The pieces have all been set in motion and now all I have to do is wait" _the dark version of Maximus said as a pair of dragon like wings wrapped around Maximus, almost like a shield as Dark Maximus grinned and looked around him.

In front of him appeared a large gold and black dragon with dark red eyes, the dragon wrapped its wings around Maximus protectively as Dark Maximus grinned and bowed sarcastically.

"_Finally the great and noble god, Shinryu himself, has arrived. Come to take your "successor" back into the real world have you?" _he said grinning as the dragon glared at him and fired a blue laser like beam from its mouth forcing Dark Maximus to jump back.

"_**No harm will come to him while you still live here spore. You have already taken too much life in this universe; I won't let you do it again. I will protect this boy with my life if I have too" **_said the dragon as he disappeared, taking Maximus with him and leaving the other half alone.__

"_You can't protect him forever Esper, sooner or later your guard will drop and then nothing will stop me!"_ he shouted loudly as the void collapsed around him as he laughed with an insane cackle as everything around him disappeared.

ROM

_Underground Laboratory_

Deep underground in the Underground Radiant Castle laboratory stood Dr Gero, Curian and Hojo. They were all standing round a tall capsule, inside was Maximus. He was badly cut up with a large hole in his stomach that was slowly regenerating, his eyes were closed and he wore a respirator as bubbled flowed around him.

"Well I don't think any of us where expecting what happened on Zebes" said Curian, breaking the silence that had been around for nearly an hour, the other doctors nodded in agreement.

"One Schism killed, another in critical condition and one under the influence of drug so heavy he had to be sedated and locked up" said Dr Gero as the tank closed and Maximus was hidden from them.

"What do you think will happen to him now?" said Curian as Hojo shrugged.

"I have the cells I require from him, he is of no use to me now" said Gero as he walked away leaving the other two doctors behind.

"Could you have imagined this when we first created him eight years ago, after all these years he finally shows his power but ends up being a diseased wreck?" said Curian as Hojo shook his head and wondered over to the tank.

"His power is incredible but his mind has become corrupted, eye witness accounts reported that his physical appearance changed drastically during his fight with Wesker. I don't know what it is but I would imagine it was something none of us had any knowledge off, because of this he is now far more dangerous than I could have predicted" he said as the entrance to the laboratory opened and Mateus walked in.

"Which is why we shall be using a different method to use him" he said as the two doctors bowed respectively towards him.

"My Lord, please excuse us. We were just speculating as what would be done with him" said Dr Gero as Mateus scowled and crossed his arms.

"I know exactly what is to be done with him, once he had served his purpose I will have him publically executed in front of the entire city, I will show them what happens to murderers and traitors" he spat as the doctors all exchanged slightly worried looks.

"What did you have in store for him before his execution?" said Curian as Mateus grinned and clicked his fingers, the door opened behind him and in walked two people.

One was a man dressed in a long black overcoat with a long moustache that reached his chest; he had long grey hair and looked battered and bitter with his face in a permanent frown. The other was a young man dressed in a very flashy and colourful jester like outfit complete with clown like makeup; his long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail with a single feather sticking out.

When the clown like man saw Maximus he laughed maniacally and hopped over to him and placed his hand over his head like he was looking in the distance as the other man shook his head, "Is that him? Good god he's ugly!" said the clown before he burst into laughter.

The three doctors exchanged uncomfortable looks as the clown started twiddling his fingers and giggling in a very uncomfortable way when he noticed them, "Well, well, well if it isn't the Three Musketeers! How's life in the undergrowth docs!" he shouted as Hojo glared at him.

"Hello Kefka, long time no see" he said with his teeth clenched as Kefka laughed and skipped over to Mateus and bowed in an over the top flamboyant way.

"Pleasure to see you again my lord, me and old Gestahlt were starting to think you didn't like us anymore" he whined sarcastically as Mateus rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the other man's shoulder, he looked like he was about to collapse at any second.

"How are you today Gestahlt? Felling any better since the last time I saw you?" said Mateus with a thin smile as Gestahlt looked around confused and almost frightened.

"I…..can't…see…..who….are…you?" he said in a weak and breathless voice as Mateus eye's narrowed and he pulled out a syringe and stuck it into Gestahlt' neck, he looked extremely disturbed as Gestahlt eyes rolled backwards before returning to normal.

"He doesn't have long at this point; you'll have to move forward with the final plan. In the next few days I will be shipping all of the entire prototype Manikin population to your world. Then you are to being mass production immediately" said Mateus with a gulp as he wiped the sweat from his brow, earning a suspicious look from Curian.

Gestahlt nodded slowly almost robotically, Mateus grinned and turned to Kefka. Kefka grinned and clicked his fingers. In walked in a young woman with long green hair tied in a ponytail, she wore a golden crown around her head; she had a cold emotionless face as she slowly walked over to Kefka.

"May I present to you my dear little dove, Terra Branford!" shouted Kefka maniacally as Mateus gave her a quick look over before scoffing and looking away as Kefkas' face fell.

"And what do I care?" said Mateus as Kefka looked round and then lowered his head in disappointment as Terra remained emotionless.

"But Sir, she was the one I was talking about! The one who the Espers recognised!" he whined as Mateus rolled her eyes and went over to inspect her closer, he saw her eyes wander slightly as if she could sense something.

"You say that this is the woman can connect with the Espers in some way?" said Mateus interested as Kefka nodded ecstatically.

"Yes she's been infused with their power since she was born; we snatched her away from her adoptive family nearly eight years ago and she's been under our control ever since, she has become an incredible fighter, much of the Empire's colonisation came from her magnificent power" said Kefka as Mateus nodded and turned to Curian.

"Very well then, Curian I want you to use a slave crown on Maximus. He is yours to control now Kefka, work him till his bones weaken and break, then once he's practically at deaths door, send him back and I'll show him, his friends and all the others what happens to those who betray me, send him and the Branford girl to retrieve the Esper, Gestahlt will handle the rest" he said before turning away and leaving.

Kefka laughed and jumped around in celebration as Curian walked over to the capsule containing Maximus,

"Finally, a new toy to play with! Oh this will be so much fun, my two little puppets! They could be like a married couple and I could torture them both, maybe I can have them use each other, oh this is going to be so much fun!" he said before cackling madly, Gestahlt remained emotionless.

"Now then bring him here!" he shouted as Curian emptied Maximus tank and he fell out with a thump, they quickly dressed him in the typical Schism outfit and then placed the golden crown on his head, it tightened itself on his head with a sharp twist and he cried in pain as his hands shot to his head.

"No!" he shouted repeatedly as Curian rolled his eyes and quickly injected him with a syringe, Maximus went quiet and emotionless, just like Terra.

Kefka laughed as Maximus walked forward slowly and robotically.

"Now then, Maximus you will follow all orders Kefka and Gestahlt give you. Is that understood?" said Curian as Maximus nodded slowly, his eyes met Terra's for a brief second, then he nodded as his eyes looked down to the floor.

"Come now my little pets, we have business in Narshe!" shouted Kefka as he walked out of the lab in an over the top manner with both Terra and Maximus following him slowly, Gestahlt had to be lifted by one of the scientists after he stopped walking and nearly collapsed.

"Well then, now that he's been dealt with I can finally begin the preparation of his awakening" said Dr Gero turning to the small lizard like creature in the tank in front of him.

"When will it be ready?" said Hojo as he and Curian both started at it interested, Gero pressed several buttons and grinned.

"By the calculations my computer has made, he shall be fully grown in exactly two months" he said as the creature started to pulse and grow, Curian gulped loudly as Hojo looked slightly concerned.

"Ummmmm, do you have any idea what you're going to call him?" said Curian nervously, leaning on his cane as Gero took several steps back and held out his arms in triumph.

"Cell"

ROM

Mateus walked slowly toward the healing tank in front of him, inside was Wesker. His right arm was still missing and he was unconscious.

"Funny how my strongest warrior was defeated by a mere boy? You were supposed to have sorted out this situation by yourself and you instead allowed yourself to be beaten by a lower number! So much so that a mindless savage was able to do what you could not, you make me sick!" he spat as Wesker groaned in his sleep as Mateus grinned.

"I know, you're in pain and it hurts. But if I recall out first ever meeting, when I found you and that beast had shoved its hand into your guts, when you were on the floor bleeding and dying that you didn't fear pain or death for that matter. But now look at you, lying there like some injured schoolboy? God help you Wesker, you truly have fallen high since then" he said coldly before turning his back and walking away with a satisfied smirk.

Inside the tank Wesker's eyes slowly opened as his cat like irises narrowed as they started at Mateus, "When you're done, I'll need you back in action quickly. Don't take too long sulking Wesker, there comes a time when even my favourite warrior loses his purpose" he said as he walked away.

As soon as he left the room, he took a deep breath as he clutched his chest as he felt a searing pain go through him, "I must prevail quickly" he whispered as he limped away and back into the depths of the castle.

ROM

_Castle Dungeons _

Levy, Aht and Anna were all chained up in the castle dungeons, their chains were tied to their hands and to the ceiling leaving their legs free, Eleanor was trapped inside a birdcage. Outside was a guard, sleeping, he was snoring loudly as the four women all glared at him.

"This is so humiliating" said Eleanor as she held her knees close to her chest as Anna growled in frustration for the umpteenth time.

"God I wish he would shut up" muttered Levy as Anna kept looking around and trying to reach her swords through the bars with her legs.

"Now I wished I'd borrowed some of that Devil fruit Dorium offered me" she said as she pulled her leg back into the cell and sighed as Aht remained silent.

"Aht, you ok?" said Levy, though she knew it was a dumb question.

"No Levy I'm not ok, my partner and my friend is up there and god knows what is happening to him and we're stuck down here to do nothing!" she said stomping the ground in frustration with her hooves as Anna frowned.

She leaned over towards the bars and "pssssst" causing the guard to shudder awake and look around confused.

"Hey there handsome" she said flirtatiously with a wink as his mouth opened as wide as it could as she pulled her top down and flashed her breasts, "They need some company, don't you think?" she said biting her finger seductively as blood shot of the man's nose. She laughed as he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

She leaned through the bars and grabbed the keys from his pocket and quickly unlocked the cell and their chains.

Eleanor shook her head amused as Anna unlocked her cage and picked her up, Levy took her and sat her on her shoulder as Aht stretched and jumped out of the cell.

"Come on let's get out of here!" shouted Anna as she grabbed her swords, Levy and Eleanor frowned at her as Aht grabbed her daggers.

"And save Max as well of course" she said with a smile as Levy's face relaxed, they quickly made their way out of the dungeons.

_Castle Hanger_

Kefka hopped and skipped in an exaggerated way as he made his way towards his Gummi Ship, _The Madcap Laughs, _Maximus and Terra followed silently behind him.

Behind several crates, Levy, Anna, Aht and Eleanor all leaned up and watched as Kefka and the others entered the Gummi Ship, Anna frowned as she saw Kefka while Levy's eyes widened as she saw Terra.

"It can't be" she said, her hand flying to her mouth as Terra looked back like she could hear her, her purpled colored eyes met Levy's brown ones for a few seconds before turning away and the doors of the Gummi Ships doors closed behind her.

"I don't believe it" said Levy with tears in her eyes as they watched the ship hover and then take off, Anna growled and rushed forward and pinned the nearest man to the ground, cutting off the arms of the other as his eyes widened in shock.

"Jesus Christ!" he shouted as she planet the edge of her blade against his throat.

"Ok shit for brains you've got exactly five seconds to tell me where that ships going otherwise you'll be leaving this hanger with your balls shoved down your throat!" she hissed as he shook his head in fear.

"Ok, ok I'll talk! They were heading to some place called the World of Magicite, that guy is Kefka he lives there with that Branford girl or something" he said as Anna nodded before knocking him unconscious.

"The World of Magicite, that's where we need to go" said Aht as Levy nodded and turned to Anna who gestured to a nearby Gummi ship.

"Think they'll mind if we borrow one for a while?" she said with a grin as they heard shouts of guards heading towards them.

"Either way I'm not sticking around to find out, let's go!" shouted Aht as the four of them entered and quickly sealed the doors behind them.

"Do you know how to fly one of these?" said Levy slightly concerned as Anna sat down at the cockpit; Anna shrugged as she started pressing several buttons.

"Had one or two lessons a few years back, how hard can it be?" she said as the ship started to shake as it lifted off. Levy, Aht and Eleanor all exchanged a look of panic and quickly strapped themselves in.

After a few bumps and spins Anna was finally able to get the ship in the air and away before the guards could shoot it down.

"Dammit!" they shouted as Anna laughed as they sped off away into the atmosphere, next thing they knew they had left the planet and were now drifting through space.

"All right! Now let's follow that ship!" shouted Anna as she powered up the thrusters and sped off in the direction the ship that had just left, they could see it picking up speed and heading towards and blue and brown colored planet that looked remarkably similar to Radiant Garden.

"Don't worry Max; we're coming to save you!"

**Authors Note: Ok I'm going to come out and say this because it needs addressing pronto, this chapter sucks. Recently I just haven't been feeling this story recently and you can tell by how long this took to come out, blame illness, lack of initiative or simply boredom. Because of this I'm going to be putting this story on hiatus until I think I'm ready to commit myself again. **


End file.
